


Pokemon Trainers Reversed

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 01 – New Trainers**

* * *

“Ah, that was delicious Serena,” Ash said as he, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena all enjoyed their dinner for the evening. Pokémon were all eating together as well – Ash’s Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Goodra, Serena’s Braixen and Pancham, Clemont’s Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray, and Bonnie’s Dedenne were all happily munching down on Pokémon food.

“I’ll say, that was great Serena,” Bonnie said as she chomped down.

“Yes, great as usual Serena,” Clemont agreed.

“Thanks guys,” Serena giggled. “So Ash, you amped to get your sixth gym badge?”

“You bet, we’re going to win it and the rest of badges, right guys?” Ash asked his Pokémon.

“Pika/Froga/Fletch/Lucha/Goo!” All five of them cheered happily in agreement with their trainer. Everyone laughed and smiled as Ash and his Pokémon stood proudly.

“Oh wow!” Bonnie exclaimed. Everyone turned to her and saw she was looking up at the sky. “Look!” she pointed up to the night sky.

Everyone looked up and stared in awe as they saw multiple streaks of light fly across the sky. “Wow! A meteor shower!” Ash said excitedly.

“Amazing,” Clemont said in a stunned voice.

“Beautiful,” Serena agreed. All the Pokémon were all staring in equal awe. Serena then spotted something surprising. “Look! Up there!” Everyone turned and saw a big bright red streak zooming across the sky.

“Whoa! What is that?!” Ash said in shock.

“Clemont, do you have any idea?” Bonnie asked her big brother.

“No Bonnie, I don’t,” Clemont said as he stared at the big red streak. He then thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he thought he saw the red streak turn around. It looked like it was heading right for-

“Look out!” Ash cried out. He and his friends all jumped away as the red streak crashed into the ground.

BOOOOM!!!

A large dust cloud covered the entire campsite, and Ash and his friends all coughed and held on as the wind and dust blew around them. After a few minutes, it passed. “Is…is everyone alright?” Ash called out. He was standing next to Fletchinder, Frogadier, Hawlucha and Pikachu.

“I-I think so,” Serena replied. She was with her Braixen and Pancham.

“Bonnie! Are you okay?!” Clemont yelled worriedly for his sister. He stood with his Chespin and Bunnelby.

“Yeah! I’m good,” Bonnie replied. She was holding Dedenne and currently being protected by Goodra and Luxray. “Thanks guys.”

“Goo/Lux!’ the two fully evolved Pokémon replied, happy to have helped.

“What was that?” Serena asked in confusion. She turned and saw a huge crate. “Look!”

The others saw the crater and slowly all began to move towards the crate. “Everyone stay behind me,” Ash said as he led the group with his Pokémon right behind him. He stepped to the edge of the crate and carefully looked inside it. “There’s…there’s something in there.”

Inside the crater was a strange figure, a creature none of them had ever seen before. It looked to be larger than even Goodra with pale grey skin. It had a rounded head with a spiky red crest and big violet eyes and sharp white teeth. It had a short neck, muscular upper torso and four arms each with three sharp silver claws. It had two legs with three silver claws and golden shackles around its ankles. It had a long reptilian tail with five golden spikes. On its back was four long white tentacles. Its entire body was covered in red glowing stripes.

“W-What is that thing? Some sort of Pokémon?” Serena said in shock as she saw the creature.

The being turned around, spotting the group. Everyone stepped back in shock as the creature turned around and looked at them. Miraculously, the creature flew into the air without any wings. It flew right up to in front of Ash and the gang.

“W-Who are you?!” Ash said, trying his best to sound brave even though he was just as frightened as his friends.

The creature did not answer. Instead it just looked around the group with its large violet eyes. It then spoke in an unrecognizable language. “Koona kokono mari shito gara. Bioto shita nook siri Arceus.” The tentacles on its back began to wave around and its entire body began to glow. “Kyoto, cukarshi nakomo shita wotengu. Kribanu nikara, shitaroy!”

The group barely had time to register before the strange creature unleashed a shockwave of red and violet energy all across the field, as well as hitting everyone in its wake.

“Ah!” the four humans cried out as they were knocked back by the harsh wave of energy. They all landed on the ground and were covered in red glows. Suddenly, each one of their Pokeballs exploded into dust.

The wave hit their Pokémon as well, but they were not sent crashing back. Instead, they were covered in the same red glow, and their eyes shined red.

The white creature spoke again, this time everyone understood. “ **The balance has been shifted,** ” it spoke in a neutral dark voice. “ **The Pokémon will now take their rightful rule of the world, and the humans will be their slaves. Use them as you please. I have more of the world to liberate.** ” The creature flew into the air, disappearing into the night sky.

“W-What was that?” Ash said as the glow dissipated and he held his head. He rubbed his head and looked around. “Hey, where did that freaky thing go?”

“Pikapi…” Pikachu’s voice spoke in a neutral tone.

“Huh? Pikachu?” Ash said as he turned to see his five Pokémon, all staring at him with strangely blank expressions, as well as red shining eyes. “Huh, guys? What up with your-blmph!”

“Ash?” Serena said in confusion, wondering why he was cut off. She turned and gasped in utter shock at what she saw.

Ash was currently pinned down by his starter Pokémon Pikachu, who currently shoving a 5 inch long pink dick down his trainer’s throat. Ash tried to fight back, but his arms were pinned down by Goodra’s head tendrils, and his legs were pinned down by Goodra’s arms. Frogadier, Fletchinder and Hawlucha were all standing around their trainer’s head as they watched Pikachu thrust his hard shaft into their trainer’s mouth, each with their own clear hard-on in between their legs. Frogadier’s was 6 inches and blue, Fletchinder’s was 5 inches and pink, Hawlucha’s was the same except it was 6 inches. Goodra also had an obvious hard-on, and his was the biggest – 12 inches long, 4 inches in diameter, and purple with green spots. Each one of their hard cocks were shaped like a human’s, complete with ball sack. Each one of them also had shining red eyes.

“A-Ash!” Serena cried out as she reached forward, or at least tried to. “Ah!”

She was pushed down by Braixen and Pancham, both with red shining eyes. Along with that, Serena saw a pair of white D-cup breasts and a womanhood between her legs, as well as a small 3 inch member between Pincham’s legs.

“Ah! Stop!” Bonnie’s voice cried out. Serena turned her head and saw Bonnie and Clemont being surrounded by his four Pokémon. Each of them had red eyes and an erect member sticking out between their legs, even little Dedenne.

“B-Bonnie r-ru-ah!” Luxray pounced on his trainer, cutting Clemont off.

“C-Clemont!” Bonnie cried out, but was stopped by Bunnelby who used a combination of Dig and Mud Shot to trip her and pin her arms and legs with sticky dirt. “Ah!”

“B-Bonni-mmph!” Clemont was silenced as Chespin shoved his 3 inch dick into his trainer’s mouth. Clemont tried to fight, but Bunnelby used the same technique to pin his arms and legs to the ground.

“PIKA!” Pikachu screamed. Serena turned as Pikachu holding onto Ash’s head as he cried out. She could see Ash’s wide shocked eyes, as well as his cheek puffing out for some reason. She then saw white liquid escape from his mouth around Pikachu’s shaft.

Pikachu pulled away out of Ash’s mouth, and Ash started coughing out more of the white liquid. She could see some of it dripping from the tip of Pikachu’s still hard shaft, and then it dawned on Serena. That white stuff was sperm.

“Braixen,” Braixen’s heated voice snapped Serena back to her own predicament. The fire type looked at her with glowing red eyes, but in those eyes she could see nothing but a hungry lust. Pancham had the same look in his eyes.

“P-P-Pik-kachu,” Ash coughed out. He barely had time to breathe before Hawlucha took Pikachu’s place, shoving his own shaft into Ash’s mouth.

“Pika/Froga!” Pikachu and Frogadier cried in unison as they used Iron Tail and Cut respectively. The ended up slicing all of Ash’s clothes. Ash now laid naked with his flaccid 6 inch cock exposed.

Goodra saw his trainer’s dick and got hungry. He leaned down and took the flaccid member into his mouth and sucked down on it. Despite his desperate desire to stop this, Ash could not deny that he was getting turned on by Goodra’s actions. It did not take long for his 7 incher to be completely hard.

“Lucha!” the bird Pokémon cried out as he came in Ash’s mouth. This time Ash was ready and managed to swallow, though he was not fond of the taste. Hawlucha pulled out of Ash’s mouth, letting him cough out the cum that had entered and giving him a chance to look at his friends.

Like him, their clothes had been ripped and all of them were being sexually assaulted by their Pokémon.

Serena was pinned to the ground by her two Pokémon with both her C-cup breasts and womanhood exposed through the ripped clothes. Pancham was fucking her mouth with his small dick while Braixen was playing with Serena’s breast with one paw and sticking her stick wand into Serena’s snatch.

Clemont was pinned down by his Pokémon and the dirt they had dug up. Chespin came and now Bunnelby took his turn to fuck his trainer’s mouth. Chespin was busy sucking on his trainer’s 6 inch cock while he also used his tail to penetrate and also stretch out his trainer’s hole.

Bonnie was stuck to the ground because of Clemont’s Pokémon and laid just as naked as the rest of them. Dedenne was nibbling on Bonnie’s non-developed breast while using his tail to send soft jolts through the other. Luxray loomed over his trainer’s sister, forcing her to take the massive member into her mouth while he licked her maidenhood as well. Under normal circumstances, Bonnie should never be feeling any form of arousal due to her age, but the wave of red energy that hit her and the others set off her pubescent urges, and now she was feeling them full force. Her small snatch was starting to become moist from Luxray’s licking.

“Fletch,” Fletchinder spoke before thrusting his member into Ash’s mouth. Ash’s mind was swirling, losing any sense of clearness. Despite his initial emotions, Ash could not help but get hard from Goodra’s sucking. His member stood at a full 8 inches long and Goodra was sucking it down to the base. Pikachu and Frogadier were sucking on Ash’s hardening nipples while Hawlucha moved behind Goodra and licked the dragon’s large hole. “Fletchinder!”

The fire/flying type came into Ash’s mouth, filling his throat and stomach with pokeseed once more. Ash was beginning to tell differences between his Pokémon’s seed by taste. Pikachu’s felt like it sparked his taste buds, Hawlucha’s was light yet forceful, and Fletchinder’s was spicy but light as well. The second bird Pokémon moved away, and Frogadier took his place, shoving his hard shaft into Ash’s mouth.

“Ah!” Serena screamed as she came from Braixen’s teasing paws. Pancham came in her mouth prior, but this did not stop the horny fighting type from moving to her breasts and sucking on them. Braixen smiled as she sniffed her trainer’s juices, liking the smells. She was about to stick her stick wand into her trainer’s pussy, but then remembered something.

Braixen turned and looked at Ash as his Pokémon swarmed him before looking back at Serena. Despite the carnal desires that drove her, Braixen still knew how Serena felt for Ash. A smile formed on Braixen’s face before she called out, “Braixen!”

“Pi?” Pikachu said in confusion as he turned to the Braixen. Braixen told Pikachu of her plan, and after looking at his trainer and back at Serena, he nodded.

“Bunnelby!” Bunnelby cried as he came into Clemont’s mouth. After he came however, Bunnelby started fucking the inventor’s mouth again without stop. Being a rabbit Pokémon, Bunnelby had high amounts of stamina when it came to mating.

Chespin licked and sucked on Clemont’s member. Like the others, Clemont could not fight the pleasure that was surrounding his body and let out a moan around Bunnelby’s mouth before cumming into the air. Chespin drank a good portion of Clemont’s seed before letting the rest drop to his waist. Chespin did not waste any of Clemont’s cum and licked his waste clean before going down and licking’s Clemont’s asshole.

Unlike the older teens who were trying to stop their Pokémon, Bonnie’s mind was the first to break and instead decided to embrace the new sensations that racked her body. She sucked on Luxray’s member willing while moaning around it from Dedenne’s electrifying treatment on her breasts and Luxray’s licking of her bare maidenhood. Luxray was roaring and howling happily as Bonnie sucked so strongly on his member.

“Frogadier!” Frogadier cried out, releasing his own watery-tasting seed into Ash’s mouth. He pulled out of Ash’s mouth, and this time no cock replaced it.

Ash let out a dazed groan as consciousness returned. His eyesight cleared up, and the first thing he realized was that Goodra was no longer sucking on his member, and he was right-side-up. He blinked a few times before coming face to face with Serena’s naked body.

“A-A-Ash…” Serena gasped. She was being held up by Braixen, Frogadier and Hawlucha while Ash was lifted by Goodra. Pancham was beneath Serena, spreading her folds for Ash to see.

“S-Serena,” Ash muttered, a deep blush covering his face as he stared at the naked girl before him.

“A-Ash I…I…” Serena tried to speak, but her embarrassment was too much. She tried to move away, but the Pokémon held her tight.

Seeing as Serena nor Ash would take the first step, the Pokémon took it into their own paws. Braixen, Frogadier and Hawlucha moved Serena forward, making it so her vagina and the tip of Ash’s penis touched.

“N-No! S-Stop!” Serena and Ash cried out, but their Pokémon did not listen. The pushed on, making Serena take the tip of Ash’s member inside her.

‘ _I-I can’t believe this is happening!_ ’ Serena screamed in her mind as she felt Ash’s dick worming its way inside her. She would admit she had a crush on Ash since they first met, and those feelings only grew throughout their journey. So much that she started having wet dreams about him. Despite that, she did not want to lose her virginity like this.

‘ _S-Serena’s so t-tight!_ ’ Ash thought as he gritted his teeth. Ash was not as dense as some people may think. Sure, he was a bit romantically impaired, but he was attracted to the opposite sex. All through his journey he had seen several lovely ladies, and even traveled with some, but he never did anything since he was more focused on his journey than anything else. He’s also had wet dreams about some of the females he’s met before as well, including Serena, but he never acted on them. He never had sex before, and now his member was pushing into Serena’s tight pussy.

“STOP!” Serena screamed as she felt Ash’s member reach her hymen. She wanted Ash, there was no doubt about that, but no like this. She looked at her Pokémon, but the red glow still surrounded their eyes. With one strong push, Serena’s human was broken. “AAAAH!”

“SERENA!” Ash cried out as he reached forward and hugged Serena before pressing his lips to hers out of instinct.

Tears were streaming down her face, the pain of her virginity being ripped apart coursing her body, but all Serena could feel were Ash’s lips on her. She could feel his lips mesh with her and his arms wrap tightly around her. Ash’s lips tightly sealed against hers, she could feel his desperately trying to calm her, to make her feel better, to make her feel safe, all from that single kiss. Slowly, the pain subsided, but the tears did not. Serena looked and saw that Ash had his own tears beginning to fall. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving every bit into the kiss that Ash.

After a full minute of kissing, they pulled away from air. Serena and Ash locked eyes, each looking for security in the others. “S-Serena,” Ash spoke first.

“A-Ash...” Serena spoke. She could still feel Ash’s member inside her, but there was not as much pain. Deciding she had nothing left to lose, she confessed. “A-Ash…f-for the longest t-time I…I really…really liked you.”

“Y-You did?” Ash said in surprise. Ash may not have been as dense as most people would believe, but he was still a good bit dense.

Serena nodded. “I…Ever since I joined you, m-my feelings…” Serena tried to speak, but the member inside her was making it difficult.

“Y-You don’t need to say anymore Serena,” Ash managed to say. “I…I really like y-you too.”

“R-Really?” Serena said, hope filling her heart.

“R-Really,” Ash said honestly. He offered a small smile, and Serena was unable to not smile back. The two leaned in and kissed each other once more.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Bonnie screamed, snapping the two out of their kiss. They turned and to their shock they saw Bonnie, naked and riding her brother’s hard dick in her no-longer virgin pussy. Her eyes were wide and her tongue hung out of her gaping grinning mouth. The boy himself was unable to stop Bonnie because Chespin was once more fucking his trainer’s mouth and Bunnelby and Dedenne were sucking on his nipples. As for Luxray, he was burying his large hard member into Clemont’s ass, fucking his trainer into the ground.

“Goo,” Goodra spoke behind Ash. Ash suddenly felt something poke his asshole. He was barely able to see the large purple member about to enter his ass. Before he could say anything, Goodra pushed through the ring of flesh. “Dra!”

“AH!” Ash screamed as the monster member thrust inside him. Goodra pushed deep inside him, driving Ash down to the very base of his member. Serena hugged Ash, trying her best to help ease him through the pain since he was taking a much bigger member inside him.

Once Ash was all the way down Goodra’s shaft, the dragon type laid on his back and using his head tendrils he life Ash and Serena off his member until only the tip remained in Ash’s ass. He then thrust down, driving Ash down onto his cock again. This caused Ash to pull out from Serena and thrust into Serena, making them both cry out. “AH!” Goodra continued to fuck Ash’s hole, driving himself directly to the boy’s prostate with each strike. Each time he came down, Ash would pull out only to be driven back into Serena’s pussy again and again.

Meanwhile, the remaining Pokémon had their fun with each other. Frogadier was busy fucking Braixen’s pussy while she sucked on Pikachu’s member. Hawlucha was fucking Pincham’s ass while sucking on Fletchinder’s member.

‘ _This…This is wrong…but…but…it feels…so…GOOD!_ ’ Serena’s mind screamed as Ash’s cock was driven into her. The intense fucking the Goodra was dealing to the both of them was driving her mind insane. Gone was the pain she had felt when Ash tore her hymen, replaced by the intense pleasure of having her pussy pounded by the boy she liked. And she wasn’t alone.

Ash’s mind was swirling with emotions, most of them being filled with pleasure. Each time Goodra struck his special spot a shock of pleasure stronger than any Thunderbolt surged through Ash’s nerves. Add in Serena’s tight pussy wrapping around his cock. Her flopping breasts were a sight that only aroused him even more.

Even Clemont had broken to the carnal desires that his Pokémon were driving on. He was currently driving his member into Bonnie’s ass while Luxray fucked his. Bonnie was sucking on Chespin’s member while Bunnelby was rapid-fucking Clemont’s face with great speed. As for Dedenne she was beneath Bonnie licking her cum-filled pussy.

“A-Ash!” Serena screamed as she bounced up and down Ash’s dick. She could feel her climax coming closer and closer.

“S-Serena!” Ash called out as well, feeling his own release about to go. “P-Please g-get off! I-I’m going to c-cum!”

“No!” Serena screamed, wrapping her arms around Ash and moving her hips. “P-Please Ash! Cum inside me! Inside! I want your cum inside me! Please!”

“AH!” Ash cried out from the increased tension because of Serena’s addition humping. He was sure he was about to release.

“Goodra!” the dragon Pokémon howled as he reached his release first. Ash’s eyes went wide as a sudden eruption of spunk flowed into him.

“AH!” Ash howled as he came inside Serena.

“ASH!” Serena cried out, feeling her own orgasm let got, completing the climactic chain. She could feel Ash’s seed flow into her womb, filling it quickly and completely. At the same time, Goodra’s seed shot into Ash’s stomach, filling and inflating his belly from the copious amounts of cum.

“…ah…” the two trainers gasped as their releases came to an end. Goodra finished his release as well and pulled out of Ash’s ass, leaving a leaking trail of cum from his hole. Goodra carefully laid the two on the ground.

“I…I love you Ash…” Serena muttered as she laid next to Ash.

“I…love you too Serena,” Ash said as he smiled at Serena who smiled back. The two leaned in and kissed each other. Ash wrapped his arms around Serena while she place a hand on his swollen belly.

“Pika…” Pikachu voice called. The two trainers turned around and saw all of their Pokémon, still aroused and with red eyes of desire. Behind them stood Clemont’s Pokémon in the same state. Bonnie and Clemont were atop Luxray’s back, getting fucked by Bunnelby and Chespin respectively.

It was then the two trainers realized their night was far from over.

_Meanwhile_ ,

“Ah! Inkay!” James screamed as his small squid Pokémon thrust three of his tentacles into his ass and used three others to pump his aching hard dick. His mouth was silenced by Meowth who thrust his own hard member into James’s mouth.

“Ah! Pumpkaboo! Wobbuffet!” Jessie cried out as her pumpkin Pokémon sucked on her breasts and Wobbuffet fucked her pussy hard.

The two rocket members were fucked for hours on end.

* * *

**And there it is, the beginning of the Pokémon Revolution.**

**I got this idea from Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans” on Fanfiction. As the name implies, it was a story where Pokémon overthrew their trainers and started fucking them. It was a concept I liked and since Lordfury16 is no longer continuing his story, I decided to try it out myself. This story takes place before the gang reaches the Wetlands where Ash releases Goodra (the worst decision possible in my opinion).**

**This is not a One-Shot mind you, I do plan to turn this into a full-fledged story with a plot involving the mysterious creature that caused this whole mess. If you carefully read all the garbled gibberish it says at the beginning, you’ll notice he mentions Arceus. He has a strong connection to the Alpha Pokémon, but I’ll leave that for later.**

**I wanted to create this story because I really wanted to write out a scene with Goodra fucking Ash, so sue me. I decided to throw in the rest of the gang in as well so that I could actually create a story out of it.**

**Now, as for the lemon itself, I did my best to make sure each human got some equal screen time, but as you all probably guessed by now, I like to focus on Ash more. I decided to make it so that he and Serena take each other’s virginity so that I could end on a sweet ending despite how the fic starts out. Unlike my KetchumAllShipping Adventure, Ash will be fucking his friends’ and others’ Pokémon as in this story, though it will mostly focus on him and his Pokémon.**

**As for the Next Time, I need your help deciding.**

**Should I make the next chapter of the story take place IMMEDIATELY AFTER the events of this chapter, or should I do a TIME SKIP, and if so, how long should it be? I want you guys to tell me.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 02 – A Journey Changes**

* * *

The sound of bird Pokémon coos woke Ash from his deep slumber.

“Ugh…” groaned Ash as he groggily awoke. The first thing he realized was the pressure on his body. He looked around and found the slumbering naked bodies of Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and their Pokémon all around his own naked form.

 His head and torso was laying against Goodra’s sleeping form with Serena’s body on his left arm and a naked Bonnie and Clemont sleeping on his right. Pikachu was curled up with Dedenne on his stomach, and the rest of the Pokémon were surrounding them.

The memories filled Ash’s mind – the meeting with the strange creature from the stars, the red energy wave, their Pokémon turning on them and sexually assaulting them, him losing his virginity to Serena, and the rest of the night of sexual pleasure. It was all very strange and shocking to say the least, but what shocked Ash most of all was that he was not as disturbed about mating with his Pokémon as he thought he would be.

He always loved his Pokémon, that much was true, but to think that something like _this_ would happen? It wasn’t something he was expected when he left Pallet Town all those years ago.

“Yawww…” Serena groaned as she awoke. She opened her eyes and locked on with Ash’s. “H-Hi Ash,” Serena said, slightly shyly. She was completely aware of the back she was naked and sleeping on Ash’s own naked form, but did not shy away. 

“M-Morning Serena,” Ash said as his own cheeks flushed. “S-So…l-last night…”

“Y-Yeah…” Serena said, unable to really say anything. “A-Are Y-you okay?”

“Shockingly, I am,” Ash replied. “I mean, yes, last night was weird and freaky and I should be completely terrified, but…I’m not.”

“I…I feel the same way,” Serena said. “I mean, I am still disturbed by what happened, but not as disturbed as I think I should be.”

“You think it might’ve had something to do with what that weird creature did to us?” Ash asked. Even though it was their Pokémon that were primarily effected, all four of the humans did get hit by the energy wave, so it could’ve had some sort of effect on them.

“Maybe, but I don’t really want to think about that,” Serena replied. “I mean yes, I want to find out why that creature did that, but…”

“You’re not sure if you want to reverse it,” Ash said as Serena nodded. He was not surprised for he felt the same way. Yes, he did feel weird about the fact that he had mated with his Pokémon, his friends and their Pokémon, but at the same time he felt as if it were right. He loved his Pokémon and his friends, and while the circumstances were less than desired, he did not feel like he regretted the events. “Let’s worry about that later. For now, I think we should wake Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon up so that we can figure out what to do next.” Serena nodded in agreement.

Luckily it did not take long before the others woke up. When they woke up, all the Pokémon quickly went to their respective trainers and nuzzled and caressed them lovingly. The no longer had the red eyes, so they were all back to their previous states.

“Okay guys, let’s figure this all out,” Ash said as he sat on a rock, still butt naked since all his clothes, including his spare ones, had been torn apart by his and his friends’ Pokémon. Pikachu sat on his shoulder, Fletchinder and Frogadier to his left and right respectively, Hawlucha against a tree, and Goodra behind him.

“What’s there to figure out?” Bonnie asked as she sat next to her brother with Dedenne on her head. “We were attacked by something weird and had sex with our Pokémon and each other.”

“I think what Ash means is what we’re going to do now,” Clemont said to his little sister. Luckily, he still had his glasses and his special backpack, while his jumpsuit was no more. Laying to his other side was Luxray while Chespin and Bunnelby sat in front of him.

“That’s right Clemont,” Ash agreed. “As Bonnie said, we were all attacked by that strange creature. Whatever it did, it made our Pokémon go through some sort of mating cycle and we all mated with them. Along with that, all our clothes as well as all our pokeballs are destroyed.”

“Not all of them Ash,” Serena said, showing a hand full of Pokémon. Braixen sat to her left and Pancham to her right. “All of these are empty, only the ones that belonged to our Pokémon were destroyed.”

“Really, well let’s try catching them again to make sure no one else does,” Ash said as he took one of the pokeballs. He turned to Pikachu. “You okay with this Pikachu?” Ash asked.

“Pika,” Pikachu replied, nodding his head. He would not mind going into the pokeball if it made sure that he was with Ash.

Ash pressed the ball to Pikachu’s head and the ball opened, releasing a red beam that covered Pikachu’s body. But rather be absorbed inside, the red beam returned to the ball, and the ball exploded.

“W-Whoa!” Ash exclaimed as he shook his hand.

“Are you okay Ash?” Serena asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess catching our Pokémon again won’t seem to work,” Ash said with a sad sigh.

“Perhaps I might be able to fix it,” Clemont said, surprising the group.

“What do you mean Clemont?” Bonnie asked her older brother.

“I’ve been thinking about this since we woke up,” Clemont said. “I want to check the crate that creature created when it first landed. Maybe there’s something there that can tell us something about it and what it did.”

“That’s not a bad idea Clemont,” Ash said. “But we should be careful, there’s no telling where that creature is. I’ll go with-” Ash was cut off by the severe grumbling of his stomach.

“Looks like you’re hungry Ash,” Serena said with a giggle while Ash blushed. “Well, all our cooking stuff is still intact, so how about I make us all some breakfast.”

“Sounds good to me, I’m starving,” Bonnie said as she patted her stomach.

“Dedenne!” Dedenne cried out in agreement.

“Ash, how about you stay and help the girls make food, I think we’re going to need it,” Clemont said. “I’ll be fine to check on the crater on my own, I’ll have my Pokémon with me. Right guys?”

“Lux/Ches/Bun!” the three mammalian Pokémon all cried in unison.

“Well…okay. You can go Clemont, but be careful. Also, I’m sending Fletchinder to go with you so that if anything happens you can send him to come after us. You okay with that Fletchinder?”

“Fletch-Fletchinder,” the fire/flying type said with a nod.

“Alright then, come on guys,” Clemont said as he rose to his feet and walked towards where the crater was with his backpack and his Pokémon and Fletchinder behind him.

“You know…my brother has a really cute butt,” Bonnie said with a giggle.

Ash and Serena blushed. “Bonnie’s been very lewd since last night, I mean, this morning after waking up she hugged me she pressed herself into my breasts, almost nibbling on them,” Serena whispered to Ash.

Ash nodded and said, “I know. She did the same to me and tried to stick her hand into my ass. I hope this is just a temporary side effect.” Serena nodded in complete agreement.

The trio of humans and their Pokémon set up for breakfast. It proved to be a bit of a challenge since the Pokémon all tried to make moves onto the trainers and while Bonnie seemed to be all for it, Ash and Serena were still a bit nervous. In order to keep them busy, they had Bonnie go off and explore with the more aroused Pokémon so they could finish. Luckily nothing serious happened and they were able to set up for their meal.

“Okay then, breakfast is served,” Serena said as she handed everyone either a bowl or plate dependent on their species.

“Thanks Serena,” Ash said as he took his plate.

“Hey guys,” Bonnie cried out as she ran to the duo with Dedenne, Pikachu and Pancham behind her. In her arms were four glowing purple crystals.

“Bonnie, where did you find those crystals?” Serena asked.

“I found them near where we mated with our Pokémon,” Bonnie replied. “And look at this.” She lifted one of the crystals, this one having a yellow, brown and pink color band on it. She pressed her finger to it, and a violet screen shot from the device. On the top of the screen it showed the words “ **Bonder – Bonnie Sparxs** ” and beneath it was a picture of Bonnie. Beneath Bonnie’s picture were the words “ **Bonded Pokémon** ” and beneath it all the way to the left was a picture of Dedenne with the text “ **Dedenne (F)** ” beneath it. Beneath that was another set of text and picture, this time showing the images of Ash, Serena and Clemont and saying “ **Bonded Humans** ”.

“W-What is that?” Serena asked in confusion.

“I have no idea,” Ash said as he examined the other crystals. “Maybe Clemont might have an idea. Where is he anyways, he should have been back by now.”

“Fletchinder!” Ash’s bird Pokémon called from afar. Everyone turned to see it flying towards them in a hurry.

“Fletchinder! Is everything alright? Where is Clemont?” Ash asked the bird. Fletchinder turned around and motioned for them to follow him. “Looks like breakfast will be put on hold. Come on guys.” The others all nodded before following Fletchinder as it flew towards the crate. It wasn’t long before they reached the edge of the crate and looked down. What they saw however shocked them.

Down in the center of the crater was Clemont, but he was being fucked in the ass hard by not one of the Pokémon he had with him, but rather a familiar Heliolisk with a thick 5 inch dick. His face was covered by a Magneton with a silver-colored 6 inch member being shoved into the boy’s mouth. Clemont’s own dick was hard and was currently being ridden by a Magnemite. Neither Luxray, Chespin nor Bunnelby did anything to stop this and instead only watched with interested looks.

“Those are Clemont’s Pokémon from the gym!” Bonnie exclaimed, recognizing the trio of Pokémon currently gangbanging her brother.

“What are they doing here?” Serena asked in confusion. The last time they saw these Pokémon was back in the Lumiouse City gym.

“Look at their eyes,” Ash pointed out. True to his word, all three Pokémon had red eyes, just as their Pokémon had the night before.

“Magneton!” Magneton cried out before releasing its seed into Clemont’s mouth. Clemont had no choice but to swallow the electric/steel type cum that flowed into his throat.

“You know, I always thought Magnemites and Magneton were genderless Pokémon,” Ash said as he scratched his head, his cheeks flushed.

“I guess not,” Serena said, he cheeks equally red.

“Wow, my brother sure can take a fucking,” Bonnie said in amazement. She then giggled. “I kinda want to join in now.”

“Heliolisk!” the electric reptile cried out as it came into his trainer’s ass. At the same time, Magnemite let out her own cry of pleasure as she came as well. Like all other female Pokémon, she had her own pussy and asshole, and her snatch tightened around Clemont’s cock.

“MMM!” Clemont moaned around Magneton’s jizzing shaft before releasing his own load into the smaller electric type’s tight cold but moist and soft cunt.

Despite their discomfort, Ash and Serena could not help but agree with Bonnie’s second statement. The sight of Clemont getting gangbanged like that was shockingly turning them on, but both of them knew this was not the time for that.

Luckily the three Pokémon came to their climaxes and all let out satisfied cries before pulling out/away from Clemont. Their eyes lost the red glows, but they were all still looking at him.

“Clemont!” Ash called out as he decided to act now and help the blonde male.

“…aaaoooh…” Clemont moaned from his dazed state.

“Clemont, are you okay?” Ash asked as he kneeled next gym leader and helped him up. Serena, Bonnie and the rest of the Pokémon soon joined them.

“I-I’m okay I think…just a little dazed,” Clemont said as he rubbed his head.

“Lisk!” Heliolisk cried out happily as he went over and nuzzled Clemont.

“Heh, I’m happy to see you too Heliolisk,” Clemont said as he rubbed the reptile’s head. Magneton and Magnemite did the same.

“Clemont, do you have any idea why these three are here?” Serena asked.

“I’m not sure,” Clemont replied. “I was just checking this crater for a while but then I was tackled to the ground by Heliolisk. Before I knew it, he, Magneton and Magnemite all started mating with me. I think it might have something to do with that creature from last night since they all had the same red eyes the others had last night.”

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Ash said. “These three were all the way back in Lumiose City. There’s no way that creature’s wave attack got that far. How did they get effected?”

“Hey Bonnie, where did you get those crystals,” Clemont asked as he noticed the crystals in Bonnie’s hands. She handed one to Clemont, and to everyone’s surprised, a blue, yellow and black ring appeared on the purple crystal.

“Now this is odd,” Clemont said as he held up the crystal. As he did, the crystal glowed and showed a similar screen as the other did before.

**Bonder – Clemont Sparxs**

**Bonded Pokémon**

**Heliolisk (M), Magnemite (F), Magneton (M), Bunnelby (M), Chespin (M), Luxray (M)**

**Bonded Humans**

**Ash Ketchum (M), Bonnie Sparxs (F), Serena Yvonne (F)**

“Wait, bonded?” Clemont said in confusion. “Does that mean that they are still my Pokémon?”

“I’m starting to think it might,” Serena said, surprising the group. “Think about it, our pokeballs don’t work anymore. What if these crystals make it so that our Pokémon can’t be caught anymore?”

“That does make some sense, but where did they come from?” Ash asked.

“I found them near where we mated with our Pokémon,” Bonnie said. “Maybe that creature left them behind or something.”

“Perhaps,” Clemont said as he examined the screen. He tried lifting his hand to it, and found he was able to click on Luxray’s picture. Luxray’s picture took the full screen and more text appeared.

**Luxray**

**Type: Electric**  
Gender: Male  
Ability: Intimidate  
Attacks: Swift, Thunder Fang, Charge Beam, Electric Terrain  
Status: Mated

“Whoa, that’s kind of like the Pokedex,” Ash said in amazement.

“What’s with that last thing, the _Status_?” Serena asked.

“I…I think that shows whether or not our Pokémon have mated with us,” Clemont said, his cheeks flushed.

“I…I guess that makes sense,” Serena said, also blushing.

“Here Serena, why don’t you try,” Bonnie said as she handed Serena one of the crystals. Serena took it a red, white and pink band appeared on it. She held out the crystal and the same screen as the others appeared.

**Bonder – Serena Yvonne (P)**

**Bonded Pokémon**

**Braixen (F), Pancham (M)**

**Bonded Humans**

**Ash Ketchum (M), Bonnie Sparxs (F), Clemont Sparxs (M)**

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about you losing Braixen or Pancham,” Ash said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey, what’s with that P next to your name?” Clemont pointed out. Curious, Serena pressed on her own picture and soon her stats appeared.

**Serena Yvonne**  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Breast Size: C-cup  
Pregnant: Yes (Father – Ash Ketchum)

…

…

…

…

THUD

“Wow, I guess Ash wasn’t expecting that,” Bonnie said as she looked at the passed out trainer on the ground.

**oOoOoOo**

“…Ogh…” Ash groaned as consciousness returned to him.

“Hey Ash,” Serena’s voice greeted him. He opened his eyes and was met with the smiling girl’s face.

“O-Oh…h-hey Serena,” Ash managed to say. He rose up from the soft leaf pillow he had been laying on. “Ugh…what happened?”

“You passed out after we saw that I was pregnant,” Serena said flatly, making Ash’s eyes go wide.

“W-W-What?” Ash said in utter shock. Serena showed him the crystal and showed her the stats once more. “Y-Y-You’re-”

“Pregnant, yes,” Serena replied, stunning Ash. “And _you’re_ the father Ash. It says so on the crystal.”

“W-What?!” Ash said in disbelief. “H-How can we be sure that you’re pregnant? This crystal could just be messed up.”

“Clemont suggested that, but we checked Bonnie’s crystal and it said she wasn’t,” Serena explained. “And after reading that…well, I think I can feel it Ash. I _feel_ that I’m pregnant.”

Ash was utterly horrified. Sure, he did have sex with Serena and did not regret it, especially since they had confessed their feelings to one another, but the idea that he had actually impregnated said girl…

“Ash,” Serena spoke, snapping Ash out of his train wreck of thought. “I know this is scary, I know because I was freaking out after you passed out. But…but I’m not mad. I’m scared sure, but I’m not mad, and you know why.” Ash remained silent, so she answered for him. “Because I like you Ash. In fact, I’m pretty sure I love you now.”

“Y-You l-love me?” Ash said in a shock. “E-Even after what I did to you?”

“You had no control over that Ash,” Serena said as she leaned over and hugged Ash. “What happened last night was not your fault or mine, it wasn’t even our Pokémon’s’ fault, it was because of that strange creature. But even so, I’m not mad because I love you Ash Ketchum, and I’m hoping you’ll help me raise our baby with me.”

“O-Our…b-baby…” Ash repeated. Despite the sheer terror he had felt before, the sound of those words just sounded so right. Slowly, the fear he had felt before was replaced by an overwhelming sense of happiness. He gently wrapped his arms around Serena and closed his eyes but not before a tear escaped his left eyes. “I will Serena. I promise to help your raise _our_ baby together. I love you too.”

Serena slowly pulled away from Ash, showing a smile and tears running down her face. Ash matched her expression before the two leaned in and kissed each other passionately. They laid there for a few minutes, locked in a loving embrace and their lips locked together. They eventually had to pull away for air, but neither stopped looking lovingly in the other’s eyes.

Once they managed to calm down, they joined Clemont, Bonnie and all the Pokémon as they ate lunch. Serena served Ash a large plate of food since he had missed breakfast.

“So Ash, how are you feeling about…you know?” Clemont asked Ash as he pointed at Serena who was talking with Bonnie.

“Scared shitless to be honest,” Ash replied. A smile then formed on his face. “But I’m also happy. Sure, none of us expected this to happen, but we can’t change the past, we just have to make to most of it.”

“I’m glad to hear that Ash,” Clemont said with a smile. “And don’t worry, Bonnie and I’ll be here to help you guys all the way.”

“Thanks Clemont,” Ash said as he patted the blonde boy on the back. “So while I was out, did you find out anything about those crystals?”

“Nothing definite yet, but I do have some theories,” Clemont replied as he held up his crystal. “From what I gather, each one of these crystal creates a sort of special _bond_ between us and our Pokémon. These bonds I think revolve around our relationship between our Pokémon more so then whether or not we were the ones to capture them. For example, I was the one that caught Dedenne and technically she belonged to me before all this, but Bonnie’s crystal says she’s bonded to Bonnie rather than me which makes sense since Bonnie does take care of Dedenne mostly. In a way, the crystal made it so that Dedenne is Bonnie’s Pokémon rather than mine.”

“Wow, that’s surprising,” Ash said in awe. “Are these bonds why our pokeballs don’t work anymore?”

“I think so,” Clemont replied. “However, I don’t know if it’s even possible to catch other Pokémon with these things. There’s no telling if the pokeballs will work on wild Pokémon or if they’ll explode again.”

“There’s also no telling if they’ll try to mate with us like our other Pokémon,” Ash said. “We still don’t know why Heliolisk and the other two are.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that Ash,” Clemont said rubbing the back of his head. “I wanted to ask if it was okay if we went back to Lumiose City. I know you want to get your next badge but-“

“But you want to check on your dad and Clembot,” Ash said, figuring out what Clemont wanted. He smiled at the blonde boy. “Of course Clemont, I actually think that’s a great idea.”

“Really?” Clemont said in surprise.

“Yep,” Ash said. “Lumiose is a lot closer than Laverre City and I think it’s a better choice because then we can check on your dad and gym, as well as maybe get some clothes and perhaps ask Professor Sycamore about what happened.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Clemont said in surprise. “Do you think Professor Sycamore will know what that creature was?”

“I hope he’ll at least have some idea or clue, other than that I’m not sure, but it’s our best bet,” Ash replied. “Besides, he may also have some ideas about those weird crystals.”

“That reminds me, you never checked out your crystal Ash,” Clemont said. He reached down and handed Ash the remaining crystal. When Ash grabbed it a red, blue and white band appeared on it. But before Ash could try and activate it, a scream sounded off.

“HELP!” Serena cried as she and Bonnie ran from to oncoming Pokémon.

His pokedex was still intact, but the strange crystal acted first, revealing the information on the group of Pokémon.

**Shelmet the Snail Pokémon**

**Type: Bug**

**Karrablast the Clamping Pokémon**

**Type: Bug**

“Karrablast/Shelmet!” the two hordes of bug type Pokémon cried out as their charged. Ash and Clemont immediately noticed that all of them had red eyes.

“We need to stop those bug types! Fletchinder push them back with Flame Charge!” Ash exclaimed. Despite no longer having a pokeball, Fletchinder followed Ash’s commands and dove at the bug types, scaring most of them away with its flaming body. “Good job Fletchinder.”

“Some of them are still coming,” Bonnie said worriedly.

“Braixen please help Fletchinder scare those bug Pokémon away with Flamethrower,” Serena called out. Braixen nodded and unleashed a stream of flame, scaring more the two bug Pokémon away. Nearly all of them had run off, with the exception of two who remained in position, still looking aggressive.

“Those two refuse to run,” Clemont said in surprise.

“Then let’s give them the full charge. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash declared.

“Pika-CHUUUU!” Pikachu cried out as he launched a power electric bolt, striking the two bug types at the same time.

The two bug types cried in pain as they were electrocuted. Karrablast fell back against Shelmet, and second they touched, both Pokémon felt something new course through them. They were both engulfed in a familiar bright blue light.

Ash’s eyes widened in shock. “Pikachu stop!” he cried out, and Pikachu stopped his attack. Everyone stared in shock as the two Pokémon were shifting in the blue glow. “What’s happening to them?”

“They’re evolving!” Serena said in realization, remembering the several similar evolutions she had seen before.

“But how is that possible? I thought Karrablasts and Shelmets needed to be traded in order to evolve?” Clemont asked.

“Escavalier!” cried out the Karrablast evolution as it thrusted its two lances.

“Accelgor!” cried out the Shelmet evolution as it did several ninja poses. Both Pokémon looked still ready to fight, still with red eyes. The two of them charged, but the rest of the Pokémon joined in to keep them at bay.

“Why are these Pokémon attacking us?” Serena asked. “Bonnie and I were just looking for berries when suddenly they all came after us.”

Ash was equally confused. Why would these Pokémon attack them out of the blue? He took another look at the two bug type Pokémon, and this time noticed the red eyes. They looked familiar for a good reason. “I got it,” Ash said, catching everyone’s attention. “They must have been hit by the energy wave that creature launched at us.”

“Of course,” Clemont said as he slammed his hand to his fist. “If that wave effected our Pokémon, there was a good chance it’d effect wild Pokémon as well.”

“That’s great an all, but how do we stop them from attacking us?” Bonnie asked.

“I think I know,” Ash said, forming a steely demeanor. He stepped forward towards the warring Pokémon. “Everyone stop!” Ash commanded in a booming voice. All of the Pokémon stopped and looked at Ash. “I’ll handle this.”

“Ash, what are you doing?” Serena asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry Serena, I got this,” Ash said, offering a small smile. He walked towards Escavalier and Accelgor, both twitching and growling. “You two don’t want to fight, do you? You’re just caught in an intense heat, aren’t you?”

“Esca/Accel…” the two Pokémon growled. Slowly, their arousals became visible to Ash. Escavalier’s member was 5 inches long, yellow, rough and very thick as it emerged from out of the lower metal casing. Accelgor’s member emerged from the blue wrapping around its body, standing at a long 7 inches but far thinner and slicker than Escavalier, as well as the color pink.

“Of course,” Clemont said in realization. “Those Pokémon were searching for mates to appease their arousal. They saw you two and wanted to mate with you.”

“The same as all our Pokémon,” Bonnie said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Ash said as he carefully approached the two horny male Pokémon. He was still very unsure of the idea of mating with Pokémon, but his desire to help Pokémon overwhelmed that insecurity.

His hands rested against the members of the two wild Pokémon. The two of them looked at Ash with their red eyes. He nodded to them, assuring them it was okay.

Ash lowered himself onto his knees as he began to pump the two aching Pokémon cocks. Both bug types let out cries of excitement as Ash’s moved his hands up and down their shafts. They moved closer to Ash, bringing their members closer to his face. He knew what they wanted.

He first took Escavalier’s member into his mouth. It was so wide Ash could barely fit it into his mouth, but surprisingly was able to take it in. His head slowly moved down the thick shaft, making Escavalier let out a long moan. Ash made sure to continue pumping Accelgor’s dick to keep the other bug type happy as well. Ash was only able to get halfway down before he needed to pull up and breathe. He tried to go down again, but stopped at the same place. This time however, Escavalier wanted it all. Using his lance arms and careful not to poke/stab Ash, he pushed Ash’s head down with incredible force, making Ash go down all the way to the base of the bug type’s member.

Ash nearly gagged and tears escaped his eyes as he felt the thick rod stretch out his mouth and throat. It wasn’t as painful as it would be considering he had taken all of Goodra’s member the previous night, which was far bigger than either bug type’s. However, Ash did lose his focus and released Accelgor’s member, making the ninja snail a bit peeved off.

Accelgor decided that instead of a simple hand-job, it wanted the main course now. He went to Ash’s behind as Escavalier kept his head in place. It spread Ash’s ass cheeks, exposing the fleshy hole. It motioned its dick into Ash’s member, secreting a gooey substance that acted as lube to make it easier to enter Ash’s entrance. It inched its way inside until it was half way before thrusting hard, plunging itself into Ash’s ass.

Ash let out a loud muffled moan/scream around Escavalier’s cock as Accelgor’s member practically pierced his insides like a swift ninja star. The vibrations around his member made Escavalier moan out and push Ash’s head off his member, only to thrust it all back in.

The two buy types began power fucking the human boy between them. Escavalier thrust his fat dick into Ash’s mouth hard and strong, making Ash’s mouth go wide with each thrust. Accelgor was fucking Ash’s ass at a much more rapid pace, each time his long slick dick pierced Ash’s prostate, making the raven haired teen let out moans around Escavalier’s member, exciting both bug types even more.

During the severe fucking, Ash had become just as aroused as the two insect Pokémon. His member had become hard and bobbed wildly as the two bug types power fucked him. His earlier insecurities were ripped apart by the two hard shafts plowing into him and his mind was all but lost to the intense pleasure.

“Cavalier!” the steel/bug type Pokémon cried out as he came to his release, letting out his massive load into Ash’s mouth. Escavalier kept Ash’s head in place, making it so that Ash had no choice but to swallow every bit of cum that flowed down his throat.

“Celgor!” the ninja snail cried out at the same time, releasing his own load into Ash’s ass, filling the boy’s belly with bug type seed. While certainly not as much as Goodra or even Escavalier, Accelgor released a large amount of cum into Ash’s insides. The double release pushed Ash’s nerves over the edge, making him cum to the grass ground.

The two bug types ended their climaxes at the same time. They both pulled out of Ash, letting him drop to the small puddle of cum he had made. Both were still hard and ready for more.

“…oh…” Ash said in a dazed tone as he tried to recover from the intense fucking. His head was then lifted by a pair of strong arms, and before he could even react, Accelgor thrust his member into Ash’s mouth. While it did not stretch out Ash’s mouth, Accelgor’s member got far deeper into Ash’s mouth and throat. Ash felt like he was about to choke, but could not fight bug type’s strong grip.

“Esca,” Escavalier said as he went behind to Ash’s cum-dripping ass. He carefully prodded the hole with his right lance. His lance entered Ash’s ass and carefully he lifted Ash’s rear up so that his legs could barely support him. Once up, Escavalier retracted his arm and plunged his member into Ash’s hole, stretching him further than Accelgor had.

Once again, Ash found himself fucked hard by the two bug types on both ends. Accelgor was like a jackhammer, ramming into Ash’s mouth and throat so fast that Ash’s mind could barely keep up. As for Escavalier he was more like a sledge hammer, slamming himself with incredible force with each thrust into Ash’s insides. His member did strike Ash’s prostate, but not at the same piercing pace that Accelgor had set before. It was still enough to send shivers up Ash’s spine and make hic cock ache to release once more.

“Accelgor!” the ninja snail Pokémon cried out as he came for the second time. Ash did not need to swallow as Accelgor’s cock was so long it just poured into Ash’s throat and stomach. Ash let out a long muffled moan around Accelgor’s member as he reached his own climax, once more shooting his seed onto the grassy ground. His insides tightened around Escavalier’s member, making the bug/steel type let out a loud growl before erupting into Ash’s ass. Ash could feel the river of cum flow into him, making his stomach swell, still though not as much as Goodra had on his first time. As the two Pokémon came, both their eyes returned to their normal state.

After their releases, the two Poke-cocks went limp and the two bug types pulled out of Ash, letting him drop onto the ground, but they caught him before he hit the floor. Ash panted heavily, trying to recover from the intense session that he had just gone through.

“Esca/Accel,” the two bug types called out, making Ash look up at them. The two showed happy faces before lowering their heads and nuzzling Ash’s face.

Ash found himself smiling and let out a tired chuckle. “Heh...g-glad I could help.” He attempted to get up, but Accelgor and Escavalier helped him up. “Thanks guys.” Ash looked up and found quite a surprise.

While he had been double-teamed by the two bug types, his friends and Pokémon were currently enraptured in an all-out orgy. Bonnie was busy sucking on Pikachu’s dick while being fucked by Hawlucha and Pancham. Serena was being plowed by Luxray while sucking off Frogadier while giving Chespin and Heliolisk each a hand-job. Clemont was being power-fucked by Goodra while he fucked Braixen and sucked on Magneton’s dick. Fletchinder was fucking Magnemite while eating out Dedenne.

Ash then felt two hard things hit his face. He looked and saw that both Accelgor and Escavalier had become hard once more. He let out a sigh and smiled. “I think this is going to be the beginning of many long nights.

**oOoOoOo**

For the rest of that night just like the previous the humans and Pokémon joined together in an intense fucking spree. Unlike the previous night however, there was a larger sense of care and love between them all, including the two newer additions.

The next morning the group cleaned themselves all up before prepping to leave to head back to Lumiose City.

“Well guys, I’m glad I was able to help you guys out last night,” Ash said as he and the others all faced Escavalier and Accelgor.

“Yeah, and thanks for the fun,” Bonnie said with a big grin.

“It was certainly an interesting experience,” Clemont said in agreement.

“We hope to see you again sometime,” Serena said.

“Escavalier/Accelgor!” the two Pokémon called out, shaking their heads.

“Huh? What’s wrong guys?” Ash asked in confusion.

“Hey Ash look,” Bonnie said, pointing at Ash’s backpack. Sticking out of it was the purple crystal, which was flashing. “Your crystal is blinking.”

“Really?” Ash said in confusion as he took out the crystal from his bag. “You know, I never did check this thing out. I wonder why it’s flashing.” Ash held out the crystal and a screen appeared. But rather than the same screen as the other, it showed new text.

**Congratulations! You have bonded with an Accelgor (M)!**

**Congratulations! You have bonded with an Escavalier (M)!**

“Wait, bonded?” Ash said in confusion.

“Of course!” Clemont said, slamming his hands together. “I think I get it.”

“Get what Clemont?” Serena asked.

“These two were wild Pokémon that were hit by that creature’s wave attack, so they had no human to bond with until they found us. When they mated with Ash and he helped satisfy their desires, they must have created a sort of bond link with him. To make it simple, Ash caught these two.”

“Is that true guys?” Ash asked the two bug types. Both Pokémon nodded. While they may have not gotten caught in pokeballs, they both could now feel a connection to Ash and that they should be with him. “Then I guess trying to use a pokeball would be useless.”

“Yes, and I don’t think it would have worked anyways,” Clemont said. “When the other Karrablast and Shelmet were attacking, I tried catching one with a pokeball, but it did not work. I think that whatever that creature did, it affected our ability to capture Pokémon normally.”

“But we can still do it, we just have to mate with the Pokémon in order to do it,” Serena said before letting out a sigh. “So much for having a normal journey.”

“I said that my very first day,” Ash teased lightly before turning back to the two bug types. “So you to guys want to join us then?”

“Escavalier/Accelgor!” the two Pokémon declared as they each raised an arm into the air.

“Well welcome to the team,” Ash said as he stuck out his hands. Both bug types nodded and shook Ash’s hands as best as they could.

“Hey Ash, you still haven’t fully checked your crystal yet,” Bonnie said.

“Oh right,” Ash said as he activated the screen again, this time showing him the full information.

**Ash Ketchum**

**Bonded Pokémon**

**Mated**

**Pikachu (M), Frogadier (M), Fletchinder (M), Hawlucha (M), Goodra (M), Accelgor (M), Escavalier (M)**

**Non-Mated**

**Butterfree (M), Pidgeot (F), Bulbasaur (M), Charizard (M), Squirtle (M), Kingler (M), Gengar (M), Primeape (M), Muk (M), Tauros (M), Lapras (F), Snorlax (M), Heracross (M), Bayleef (F), Quilava (M), Totodile (M), Noctowl (M), Donphan (M), Larvitar (M), Swellow (M), Sceptile (M), Corphish (M), Torkoal (M), Glalie (M), Ambipom (F), Staraptor (M), Torterra (M), Infernape (M), Buizel (M), Riolu (M), Gliscor (F), Gible (M), Unfezant (F), Oshawott (M), Pignite (M), Snivy (F), Scraggy (M), Leavanny (M), Palpitoad (M), Boldore (M), Krookodile (M)**

**Bonded Humans**

**Bonnie Sparxs (F), Clemont Sparxs (M), Serena Yvonne (F)**

“Wow Ash, I didn’t know you had so many Pokémon,” Bonnie said in awe.

“I did say I travelled around the other regions,” Ash said with a sense of pride. “Though I never did catch Gengar, Larvitar or Riolu. I guess those are the ones I helped out when I was in Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. Heh, I guess I left such a strong impression that they got bonded to me. That’s good.”

“I guess it’s not hard to guess what it means by _Non-Mated_ ,” Serena said, making Ash look at his screen again.

“Oh boy,” Ash said as he put his hand to his forehead. “I got my work cut out for me. I don’t think I could survive mating with all those Pokémon.”

“Let’s hope you can,” Clemont said, confusing the group. “Remember how Heliolisk and the others got just as effected by that creature’s attack even though they were all the way back in Lumiose City?” They nodded. “I get the feeling what happened to my Pokémon might just have happened to Ash’s. And if that’s the case, then there’s a good chance they’ll try make their way to here.”

“You’re…you’re right,” Ash said in a stunned silent. “But they can’t get here on their own. Kalos is too far for any of my flying types to get to without rest, and too far for any of my water types. And some of these Pokémon are in different regions. There’s no way they can get here.”

“We can’t be too sure on that Ash,” Clemont said. “Most of your Pokémon are back at Professor Oak’s lab back in Kanto right?” Ash nodded. “Then I suggest we get to Lumiose City quickly so that you can contact him and make sure things are alright.”

“You’re right Clemont,” Ash said, a determined look forming on his face. “Pack up everyone, it’s time for us to go. Back to Lumiose City!”

“H-Help…”

Everyone in the group looked in confusion. “Did someone just call for help?” Bonnie said in confusion.

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out pointing to the side. Everyone turned and most of them gasped at who it was.

“P-Please…help…” grunted a tired and beaten Meowth as he waddled against the bushes before dropping to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUN!**

**Okay then, here it is the continuation of Pokémon Trainers Reversed. I’m guessing you guys can guess which take I decided to go for the story.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and am glad with the final product. I’m sure many of you were expecting Ash and the others to be their Pokémon’s love slaves, but I decided to take a different road with this for them. Don’t worry, there will be a lot of Poke-Domination in the future.**

**I’m sure many of you were surprised by the inclusion of Clemont’s other Pokémon as well as the addition of Escavalier and Accelgor. When I started making this story, I knew that I wanted to make it so even the Pokémon the trainers don’t have on them are effected as well. As for the bug duo, I decided to add them since according to the games Karrablasts and Shelmets can be found in the Marsh Lands just like Goomy. As for the evolutions, both their pokedex entries state that they evolve due to an electrical energy when near each other. So, what better way to bypass trading them then by having Pikachu Thunderbolt them. I know it’s weird, but just roll with it. Remember, we have seen both Pokémon in the wild with no trainer to trade them, so it’s not impossible.**

**And yes, Serena is pregnant with Ash’s baby. Give the kid some credit.**

**Next Time – Rocket Rescue**

**After finding the beaten Meowth, he tells our heroes of how Jessie and James were kidnapped and taken to Goodra’s home of the Marsh Lands. Now, Ash and the gang must go and rescue Team Rocket, while also dealing with a powerful Florges who takes a distinct interest in Ash.**

**See ya later, and please review! Also tell me what Pokemon you want to “Bond” with Ash and his friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 03 – Rocket Rescue**

* * *

 

“Thanks again for helping me there twer-I mean Ash,” Meowth said as he sipped on a cup of water.

“Don’t mention it Meowth,” Ash said as he sat before the cat Pokémon. After finding the Meowth out cold and severely injured, Ash and his friends quickly tended to the normal type’s wounds and healed him up with their extra potions. They all sat around in a giant circle with all their Pokémon, including Ash’s newly added Escavalier and Accelgor.

“How was the food?” Serena asked as she took the empty bowl she had used to give Meowth some food.

“Really great, thanks,” Meowth replied.

“Okay then, now that you’re healed and fed, care to explain what happened to you?” Ash asked. “Where are Jessie and James?”

“I still think this is some sort of dumb trick,” Bonnie said sourly. Out of everyone she had the lowest opinion of Meowth.

“De-De,” Dedenne agreed, mimicking Bonnie’s frown.

“Let him talk Bonnie,” Clemont said to his little sister.

“Okay I’ll tell ya,” Meowth said. “It all started a few nights ago, we were camping out I think just a mile or so away from you guys. Right as we were about to turn though, this weird red wave of energy hit us. The next thing I knew, all I could think about was-“

“-Fucking Jessie and James into submission?” Bonnie said with a smirk.

A light red blush cross Meowth’s cheeks. “Yeah, me, Inkay, Pumpkaboo and Wobbuffet went at it all night. When we woke up, we all acted normally, that is until we got attacked.”

“Attacked? Attacked by what?” Ash asked.

“Bug Pokémon,” Meowth replied, “A whole horde of Bug Pokémon that screaming ‘Mate! Mate! Mate!’. Now that I remember, I know that’s what me and the others all said when we got hit by that red wave.”

“Did they have red eyes?” Serena asked.

“Actually yeah,” Meowth replied.

“Then that means they were hit by the wave too, just like the Karrablast and Shelmet,” Ash said as he looked over to his two newest Pokémon.

“They mated with all of us and once they were all satisfied, they tried taking us all away. I got away, but I fell off a cliff,” Meowth told them.

“That explains your injuries,” Clemont stated, recalling Meowth’s earlier injured state.

“So what happened to Jessie and James?” Bonnie asked.

“I saw them get taken,” Meowth replied. “The others tried to stop but they were knocked out and taken as well.”

“Do you know where they took them?” Serena asked.

“Actually yeah. They said they were taking them to help their leader in the Marsh Lands,” Meowth explained.

“Goodra?!” Goodra cried out in surprise, catching the group’s attention.

“What’s wrong Goodra?” Ash asked his dragon type. Goodra began to speak, but only the Pokémon understood. Luckily they were with a translator.

“Jumbo here says that’s where he came from,” Meowth explained. “He came from the Marsh Lands with others of his kind and many water Pokémon until a bunch of bug Pokémon lead by a Florges attacked. He hoped on a Swanna to get away and hasn’t seen the place since.” Meowth thought for a moment before recalling. “Hold up a moment. I just remembered that one of those bugs mentioned something about a Florges.”

“Do you think it might be the same Florges Goodra?” Ash asked his dragon. Goodra nodded, believing it was.

“Well now we know what happened to Jessie and James, but what should we do?” Bonnie asked. “I mean, are we still going back to Lumiose City?”

“Meowth, do you want us to try and help you find and maybe rescue Jessie and James?” Ash asked the cat.

“Well it’s not like I can do it myself,” Meowth grumbled. “But yeah. They’re both complete nimrods, but they’re still my friends. I want to at least know if they’re okay.”

“Well then I guess that’s that,” Ash said as he got up. “Clemont, I know you want to get to Lumiose City as quickly as possible-”

“I know where you’re going Ash,” Clemont said. “And I agree. Sure I’m worried about Lumiose City, but we should help Meowth. Besides, we might be able to find out and help Goodra’s homeland as well.”

“Dra!” Goodra said happily as he hugged both male trainers.

Serena giggled. “I think Goodra’s happy to be going back home,” she said as she stood up.

“Okay then, we’re going to the Marsh Lands!” Bonnie said with a cheer. She quickly turned to give Meowth a glare. “But if this is some sort of trick you’re going to regret it!”

“I’d like to see you try girly!” Meowth growled back

“Knock it off you two,” Ash said with a sigh. “Meowth, do you know where the Marsh Lands are?”

“Yeah, we passed over it with our balloon before we camped out,” Meowth replied. “Just follow me.”

And so, Meowth led the group of humans and Pokémon through the forest and eventually over a series of hills in order to reach the Marsh Lands. They took a few breaks along the way, and by the time the sun was setting, they had reached their destination.

The Marsh Lands were a beautiful place filled with several ponds and lakes and a few mountains here and there. However what really caught the group’s attention was the frenzy of lust-driven Pokémon running amuck all over the lands. There were several water, grass, poison and bug type Pokémon and even members of the Goodra line all mating with each other all over the area. However, they saw no sign of Jessie, James, or the Florges.

“This is insane,” Clemont said as he and the other all lay hidden atop a hill overlooking the area.

“All these Pokémon are just fuck-crazy,” Bonnie said.

“Ash, some of the Pokémon have red eyes,” Serena said, noticing that about half of the Pokémon in the sexual frenzy still had red eyes.

“I saw Serena,” Ash said. “That means that the energy wave that creature used is spreading. How far I have no idea.”

“I don’t see Jessie or James here,” Meowth said, seeing no sign of his comrades. “What do we do now?”

“Hmm,” Ash said as he thought it out. “Maybe one of our Pokémon can go down there and ask one of the normal-eyed Pokémon if they know where they are.”

“That might not be a bad idea Ash,” Clemont said.

“Why don’t we just go and ask?” Bonnie asked.

“Because we don’t know how those Pokémon will act, especially if one of those with the red eyes see us,” Ash explained, still recalling the session with his two newest Pokémon. “Okay, Frogadier, Hawlucha and Accelgor, you guys think you can sneak around and get some info?” Ash asked his Pokémon.

“Froga/Lucha/Accel,” the three Pokémon all said in unison, confirming they would do it.

“I’ll go too, I’m a master at sneaking around,” Meowth said, but was stopped by Ash.

“Not yet Meowth. We need you to be our translator when they come back, so we can’t risk you getting caught,” Ash said. “I know you’re worried for Jessie and James, but we need to be careful here.”

“Okay twer-I mean Ash,” Meowth said, understanding the trainer’s decision.

“Okay guys, be careful,” Ash said to his Pokémon who all nodded and dashed off to find the information.

“While Ash’ Pokémon look for information, what do we do in the meantime?” Bonnie asked.

“I guess we just wait,” Clemont replied. “I just hope no Pokémon catch us.”

“Wooper!” a new voice cried out. The humans and their Pokémon turned to see a Wooper, a Swanna, a Pinsir, and a Gulpin all looking at them with red eyes.

“You had to jinx it didn’t you?” Serena said with a sour face. Clemont blushed in embarrassment.

“Wooper!” the Wooper cried out along with the three other Pokémon.

“What did they say Meowth?” Ash asked.

“They just said ‘Mate!’ Same thing as with those that attacked us before,” Meowth said.

“I suppose we shouldn’t be surprised at this point,” Serena said. “Should we just try to shoo them away?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Clemont said. “They might tell the others and that would ruin our stealth operation. Then we’d be caught up in all that.” He gestured to the frenzy lower down.

“So what do we do?” Bonnie asked.

“I think that’s already been answered,” Ash said as the Wooper ran up and latched its mouth around his dick. “Ah! Okay that-Ah!” The Wooper sucked hard on Ash’s member. Ash tried to stand up, but the Wooper hung there holding on tightly to his member.

“Oh boy,” Clemont said as the other three Pokémon came toward them. He noticed the Pinsir currently eying him.

“I call the Gulpin!” Bonnie exclaimed excitedly. As if on que, the male Gulpin lunged at Bonnie, thinking the same thing.

“I-I suppose it could be worse,” Serena said as the Swanna began nuzzling her.

“F-Fuck…” Ash gasped as he fell onto his hands and knees. The Wooper held on tightly to his member, sucking strongly on the long and hard shaft. Ash had to keep himself from collapsing so he does not squish and hurt the Pokémon, but it was proving difficult.

“Goo,” Goodra spoke as he took hold of Ash and turned him over onto his back and laid him down.

“T-Thanks G-Goodra,” Ash said while Goodra smiled.

“Dra,” Goodra replied. Goodra did want to mate with Ash, but since he had gotten over his urges he could control them now. They needed to be quiet to prevent alerting the entire Marsh Lands of their existence, so the less Pokémon mating with their trainers at the moment the better.

“W-Wow, you’re a brave little Wooper,” Ash managed to say as he watched the Wooper suck hard on his cock. The water fish Pokémon, which Ash figured was female due to the smaller antennae and the wet moistness between her tiny feet, was sucking for all she was worth, trying hard to get Ash to release his load into her mouth.

Ash looked around and saw his friends were all in similar positions with the other three Pokémon.

Serena was currently on her back with her mouth pressed into the Swanna’s bosom. Swanna was one of the few bird Pokémon lines to actually have breasts hidden under their blue chest feathers that lactated light watery milk. Serena sucked on the avian tit while Swanna licked her snatch. Swanna’s long neck and tongue made it easy for her to reach while she used her wings to caress Serena’s breasts.

Bonnie was on her hands and knees with her ass raised into the air. Her asshole was currently occupied by the Gulpin who thrust his surprisingly large member into her. While he fucked her ass, Gulpin’s large tongue slithered into Bonnie’s pussy, making the blonde girl moan loudly in pleasure. Luckily Dedenne brought a rag and stuffed it into Bonnie’s mouth, silencing her. The rag was one of the remaining pieces of their clothing, more specifically Ash’s underwear.

As for Clemont, we was stuck with the biggest of the Pokémon quartet, Pinsir. Pinsir’s big hard member, while not even close to the size of Goodra, was still fairly impressive. Clemont tried to take it slow by caressing and licking the insectoid member, but Pinsirs were not known to be patient. Without hesitation, Pinsir pulled Clemont’s head down to the base of his meaty stick, making the blonde boy nearly gag at the rigid member that pushed into his throat.

“F-Fuck! I-I d-don’t know h-how m-much-Ah-l-longer I c-c-AN h-hold b-b-ACK!” Ash gasped and moan as the Wooper sucked hard. To add more to the pleasure she was able shift her body slightly and pushed her tail through the ring of flesh, entering Ash’s ass. Using her tail she fucked Ash’s entrance while continuing to suck hard on his aching cock. Her tiny feet pressed hard against his balls as she humped her snatch against the base of his cock, making his need to release that much greater. It built up until he could no longer hold back. “GAH! CUMMING!”

Ash’s member erupted into a geyser of sticky cum flowing down Wooper’s mouth and throat into her belly. Wooper easily slurped down every drop of Ash’s seed, filling as well as inflating her stomach. At the same time, Wooper had humped herself to her own climax, which made her moan around Ash’s member, exciting him more. She yanked her tail out of Ash’s hole and hung from Ash’s cock like a heavy ball and just getting heavier with every ounce of cum he unloaded.

As Ash came to his release, he was not the only one. Bonnie was moaning heavily into the underwear gag as Gulpin released his goopy poison type jizz into her. She came at the same time and Gulpin’s tongue licked and sucked up the internal juices that escaped. Once done however Gulpin pulled put, turned around, and thrust his member right back into Bonnie’s snatch, making her moan continue her orgasmic high.

“F-Fuck!” Serena cried out as she came. Swanna’s tongue and feathers excited her snatch and breasts to the point where she could no longer hold back. She made sure to give Swanna just as much pleasure in return, which caused the lactating avian to release large amounts of light watery milk as well as reach her own climax along with the girl.

“T-Too h-hard,” Clemont groaned as he was power-fucked by Pinsir up the ass. The large bug type had stopped fucking Clemont’s throat, not wanting to release yet. Once out, he flipped Clemont, lifted him into the air, and drove the boy’s rear right onto his shaft. Clemont bounded up and down Pinsir’s meat shaft, filling his insides and striking his prostates with each thrust. He was lucky that Luxray and Goodra were far bigger, for their members had held stretch him out enough otherwise Pinsir’s rough fucking would hurt far more. Each strike to his prostate sent ripples of excitement and pleasure through Clemont’s nerves, making him moan out.

“Pin-SIR!” the bug typed growled as he came inside the blonde boy, filling his belly with insectoid spunk. Clemont gasped and came as he felt his insides bloat with semen. As all four Pokémon came to their respective climaxes, their eyes changed from red to their normal colors.

Once all the releases came to their end, the Pokémon and humans all slumped against each other in a tired heap. Goodra, Escavalier and Luxray all stood tall, acting as the protectors of the exhausted maters. As for the others…

“Ah! Yes! Ah!” Meowth moaned out as Pikachu fucked his ass. The cat was silenced by Chespin who shoved his own hard member into the cat’s mouth. Fletchinder was fucking Braixen’s snatch while she sucked on Heliolisk’s member. Dedenne was riding on Magneton’s member while Bunnelby and Pancham had fun with Magnemite.

Goodra looked over to Escavalier and Luxray and saw both their members were fully erect. He couldn’t blame them. Watching their trainers get fucked was quickly becoming their favorite thing.

Goodra looked over the hill and to the Marsh Lands which was still a frantic fucking frenzy and decided what was the harm? They could not hear them, so they might as well have some fun too. With an aroused cock, the three Pokémon joined in.

**oOoOoOo**

An hour after dealing with the four new Pokémon, as well as their current ones, Ash’s three stealthiest Pokémon returned. They questioned why Ash now had a Wooper, Serena now had a Swanna, Clemont now had a Pinsir, and Bonnie had a Gulpin, but the smell of semen and vaginal juices answered that question. Like with Accelgor and Escavalier, the new Pokémon had bonded with their trainers and became part of their teams.

With Meowth acting as the translator, the three Pokémon explained that they found out where Jessie and James were. They and their Pokémon were held in the secret Healing Water Caves of the mountain where Florges and her higher subordinates resided. Accelgor was able to infiltrate the lair and looked inside to find Florges and her subordinates, as well as Jessie, James and their Pokémon all inside. They were like the Pokémon outside, trapped in a heated orgy of pleasure. However, most of the Pokémon inside the cave no longer had red eyes. The only one that remained was Florges.

They learned that the Florges was very picky. It had not mated with either Jessie or James, thinking of them as inferior and unworthy to be mated with her, so she handed them to the other Pokémon for usage. Because of this, she remained unsatisfied and trapped in her heat.

With this information, Ash and his friends made a plan.

Ash was currently laying atop Goodra’s back with Serena on his. Clemont and Bonnie were riding on Luxray with all of them acting as if they were unconscious. The two Pokémon carried the humans across the marsh lands while the others all formed a protective barrier around the group.

“Alright Pokémon move aside! Gifts for the queeny coming through!” Meowth announced from the front with Pikachu at his side.

“Are you sure this will work Ash?” Serena asked.

“I hope,” Ash replied. “We have to hope that Florges will find one of us suitable to mate with. If she does, we can distract her while everyone else rescues Jessie and James. You don’t have to do this though Serena.”

“No, I’m staying,” Serena said as she held onto Ash. “We’re in this together, and we’ll never give up, right?”

Ash smiled. “Right,” he replied.

The surrounding Pokémon did not attempt to attack the group, so it was a clear path to the cave. After a few twists and turns, the made their way into Florges’ chambers.

Inside was a large pool of glowing water and all around there were several Pokémon all mating with each other.

“Fuck! Yes! Fuck!” cried a familiar female voice. To the left of the cave was Jessie, currently being fucked hard by several Sevipers and Yanmegas while Wobbuffet and Pumpkaboo sucked on her breasts.

“Ah! Fuck! Ah!” cried out a male voice to the right. James was currently riding a large Quagsire cock while sucking a Beedrill dick and being ridden by a female Lotad.

And in the center of the cave was none other than the blue flower Florges, her eyes glowing dangerously red. To her side was a blue flower Floette who was having fun with James’ Inkay.

“Florges-Flor!” the Florges cried out, pointing at the group.

“Oh your great majesty,” Meowth spoke so that the humans could understand. “We come to your humble abode to give you these gifts – four young humans to mate with.”

“Florges,” the fairy type spoke, motioning to bring them forward. One by one Ash and his friends were laid on the soft mossy ground before Florges.

Florges floated over first to Clemont who was on the far left to her. To the right of him was Bonnie, then Serena, and finally Ash. All four humans did their best to keep a straight face.

“Flor,” Florges spoke as she examined Clemont’s body. Her light white hands grazed his body. Clemont bit his lip as he attempted to control himself and keep his nerves in check, especially when she felt up his member shortly. After few second however, Florges shook her head and left Clemont. She then moved to Bonnie, who Florges did not spend much time examining. Bonnie pouted, feeling that she had just been judged unjustly.

Next was Serena, who did her best not to react to Florges’ soft hands caressing her skin. The fairy type spent a good amount of time on her breasts, gently squeezing and pushing them while using her leaf tails to feel up Serena’s womanhood. Despite the interest, Florges shook her head and moved onto the final human, Ash.

Ash kept himself as still as possible as Florges came to examine him. Before she even started to officially begin the examination, Florges did find herself interested in the boy. She first began at his face, taking a surprising interest in it. She then moved down to his toned pectorals which she started to feel up and play with his nipples. She moved down, grazing his faint six-pack and down to his member, which was already starting to become aroused. Florges sniffed around Ash’s member, taking in his natural musk. She looked him over a few more times before crying out, “Florges!” as she pointed at Ash.

“The queen has chosen!” Meowth declared for the humans.

Before Ash even realized it, he was lifted into the air by a pair of Yanmega who took him with Florges’ retreating form into a cavern behind the lake.

“Where are they taking Ash?” Serena asked worriedly.

“Florges probably wants her mating with Ash to be private,” Clemont suggested.

“Hmph! She’s such a snotty Pokémon,” Bonnie said with a pout.

“Hey, let’s not get distracted,” Meowth whispered to the humans. “We still got to get Jessie and James while Ash deals with Florges.

Serena sighed. “The let’s do this as quickly as possible.”

Meanwhile,

Ash was carried by the Yanmega to a secret chamber inside the cave. It was surrounded by soft most with a leaf bed to the side, a small pool of glimmering water, and several sparkling flowers all around.

“Florges,” the fairy type ordered the bug types. The two Pokémon nodded and laid Ash down onto the leaf bed. Once set, they left the cavern.

“Huh, nice place you got here Florges,” Ash said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. The Florges looked at him, her red eyes glowing with lustful desire as she moved closer and planted her lips onto his. Ash was surprised by the kiss, but did not stop it.

The female fairy type pressed her hands onto Ash’s chest as she pushed herself into the kiss. “F-Florges…” she gasped as she pulled away, letting a trail of spit connect their tongues. Carefully, she pulled down the black leaves on her chest, revealing small white breasts with blue nipples. She pushed her small bosom to Ash’s face and he gently took the azure tit into his mouth and sucked on it. “F-Florges!”

“Mmm!” Ash moaned around Florges’ breast. Her leaf tails were rubbing against his member, arousing it to its full hardness. His moans reverberated around Florges’ breast, making the fairy type moan even louder. Down along her green lower body under the second bend her snatch became visible, and moist from excitement.

“Flor!” Florges moaned as Ash sucked on her breast. It took very little before she began to release bright pink milk from her tits. Ash sucked and tasted the milk which tasted very sweet. Carefully, he moved his hand and gently grasped the small untouched bosom and gave it some small squeezes. “Florges!” the fairy type moaned excitedly, hugging Ash’s head with her arms. She felt Ash’s member standing up to its full hardness, and knew she wanted more.

Florges pulled away from Ash’s face and turned to look at his member. She marveled at the size of the appendage, thinking it was quite large for a human. She leaned down and gently poked it, making Ash gasp and slightly buck. Her red eyes glowed brighter and her snatch became wetter. She had held back mating with anyone, human or Pokémon in order to keep herself ready for the one she deemed worthy to mate with her, and now she could let loose.

The fairy type stuck out her tongue and gave Ash’s member a long sensual lick from the base to the tip. “Ah!” Ash moaned out from Florges’ small yet slick tongue as it trailed to the tip. Her tongue flicked the slit of Ash’s cock, making Ash grip the leaf bed. As her tongue flicked against the slit her hands fondled and played with Ash’s balls. Florges grabbed them and gave them a strong squeeze, making Ash buck his hips, but she did not stop.

Ash was moaning wildly as the Florges pleasured his body. He opened his eyes and saw her wet cunt hovering above him. Running on pure carnal instinct he lifted he head and arms and brought down the wet snatch to his lips.

“Florges!” the fairy type cried out in surprise and excitement as she felt Ash suck on her folds. Using his tongue he flicked against Florges’ clit, exciting the female Pokémon even more. Her pent up lust drove her wild and only intensified with Ash’s actions. Feeling ready for more, she took the top of Ash’s member into her mouth and sucked on it. Ash bucked his hips again, forcing more of his dick into Florges’ mouth. Due to her physiology she was unable to take in the whole of Ash’s member, but she did take as much as she could and reached about halfway.

“Ah! Fuck!” Ash cried out as Florges’ mouth wrapped around the upper half of his cock. He tried to buck his hips more but Florges planted her hands firmly on his balls, keeping him in place. If he could not move, he would return the favor and continue to eat out the flower Pokémon’s snatch. He stopped playing with her clit and opened the folds before thrusting his tongue inside. His tongue writhed inside her, making Florges moan around his cock which only excited him more.

Ash’s tongue drove Florges’ nerves wild. She knew she was close, but she did not want to release yet.  So she pulled her mouth off of Ash’s cock and swiftly turned around.

“H-Huh?” Ash said as Florges’ pussy was pulled off his tongue. He blinked and was met with Florges’ lustful looks. From what the others told him Florges were known for always having a regal appearance. However, the only way he could describe this Pokémon now was horny and slutty. Her breasts hung free, her eyes glazed with desire and her tongue hanging out like a canine Pokémon, it was all a severe turn-on to Ash’s surprise.

“Florges,” the fairy type spoke in heated manner. Her desire to mate was now at its highest. She turned herself around to face Ash before positioning her entrance above Ash’s cock. Without any hesitation she began to push herself onto the meat shaft and gasped at the size as it stretched her out. “F-Florges!” she cried out at the intense feeling. She did not stop however, she wanted more.

“Ah! Tight!” Ash moaned as Florges pushed herself onto his member. Her insides felt so tight, wrapped around him and sucking him in like a vacuum. She kept pushing down until the entirety of Ash’s shaft was buried inside her.

“F-Florges,” she said as she shivered, feeling all of Ash’s cock inside her and buried deep in her. She wanted more, but she found it difficult to move due to the tightness and Ash’s size.

Ash however would not have this problem. All the times he mated with his Pokémon and the number of times he mated with his friends unlocked something inside him – the desire to be dominant.

Before Florges could even realize it, she was flipped over and onto her back. “F-Florges!” she cried out in surprise as she looked up and saw an almost predatory look on Ash’s face. He pinned her arms down with his own and forcefully pulled himself out of Florges’ snatch before thrusting himself deep into her. “F-FLORGES!” the fairy type screamed as Ash burring himself forcefully inside her, but it was not a scream of pain, rather, it was a scream of pleasure.

Ash repeated his actions, yanking himself out of Florges’ pussy until only the tip of his cock remained before thrusting himself inside completely inside her. Each thrust plowed into Florges’ womb and made the female Pokémon cry out lustful pleasured moans.

The intense plowing was too much for Florges to contain herself with. “FLORGES!” the fairy type screamed as she came around Ash’s cock. Her insides tightened around Ash’s member, making the young man lose it as well.

“AH!” Ash cried out as he came into Florges, filling her with human cum to the brim and beyond. Her stomach area expanded from the sheer amount of see that filled her, making the fairy type moan and gasp with pleasure as she felt filled and her eyes lost the red glow.

When Ash came to the end of his release, he slumped against in exhaustion next to a tired by very satisfied Florges.

“Florges,” the fairy type spoke, smiling at him. Ash gave a tired smile back and the two leaned in for a kiss.

Ash’s eyes went wide when he felt a hand on his soft member. He looked and saw Florges’ white hand rubbing it. He turned to her and saw she once again sported a lustful smile.

“Oh boy.”

**oOoOoOo**

Ash spent the rest of the night mating with the rather extremely horny and easily aroused Florges. He did not get any rest until the early morning when she finally exhausted herself. When he awoke that evening, he found himself surrounded by his friends and Pokémon, including all of Team Rocket.

After he was taken to Florges’ cavern, their Pokémon managed to scare away the wild ones, freeing Jessie and James. The two were grateful for the rescue and much to everyone’s surprise did not attempt an immediate capture of Pikachu as they were used to. Rather, they were asking the group of their plans and if they could join them. It had seemed that the red energy wave and mating with their Pokémon had changed Team Rocket’s point of view and desires. While Ash did believe there was a change, he wasn’t about to let down his guard. Much to the others surprise, Jessie and James also had their own crystals which displayed the names of their current and past Pokémon.

When Florges came to, she did not react violently. Rather, she went and hugged Ash and thanks to Meowth’s translating they learned she wanted to follow him. True to his words when Ash checked his crystal they learned that Florges had bonded to him in the same way that Escavalier, Accelgor and Wooper had all done.

With Meowth translating, they learned from Florges that she had attacked the Marsh Lands because her daughter the Floette was weak and ill and needed help. She had learned about the healing waters in the Marsh lands and knew she it would help so she convinced the residing bug and poison types to help her. She apologized about her actions and all the Marsh Land Pokémon, including Goodra, accepted and forgave her.

After everything was said and set, Ash decided to rest for the rest of the night in order to have a good mind before they discuss their next move.

The next morning the group awoke to a bounty of fruits gifted to them by the wild Marsh Land Pokémon. Meowth explained that since now they were all back to normal and that Florges was now calm, their land would be at peace and harmony.

“This is some great stuff,” Bonnie said as she munched on some food with Dedenne and Gulpin at her side. The two Pokémon had become fast friends and equally cared much for Bonnie. Gulpin would even do tricks for Dedenne by showing off his massive mouth.

“I have to agree, this is really good,” Serena said as she ate with her Braixen, Pancham and Swanna. Swanna seemed to get along quite well with Braixen, but did seem a bit put off by Pancham’s rougher nature. Still, she found herself getting along quite well with them and Serena.

“I know I haven’t eaten this good in a long while,” Jessie said lightly as she ate with Wobbuffet, Pumpkaboo, and her newly bonded Pokémon Skorupi. Skorupi was a female Pokémon Jessie had met in the Marsh Lands that had grown quite fond of her, but had been sent out by Florges to examine the area by Florges while Ash and the others were inside.

“That’s because the last meal we had was overcooked rice,” James said as he ate with Inkay and Lotad. Lotad was also female and like Skorupi had grown quite fond of James. The two Pokémon had bonded with the two humans respectively.

“Well, at least you guys are safe now,” Clemont said as he sat next to Luxray, Heliolisk, Magneton, Magnemite, Chespin, Bunnelby and Pinsir. Being his newest addition Pinsir was a bit on the odd side being a bug type, but he turned out to be very friendly. Chespin and Magnemite were quite taken by Pinsir since they all shared a playful and glutinous nature. Bunnelby, and Magneton were welcoming while Luxray and Heliolisk were a bit wary, but friendly to the insect Pokémon.

“Yeah, so for now relax,” Ash said as he ate with his Pokémon – Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Goodra, Accelgor, Escavalier, Wooper and Florges. All of Ash’s Pokémon were very welcoming to his newest additions. As it turned out Wooper and Goodra were old friends and when she recognized him Wooper was very happy to see him and to share the same human. Also, now that he understood why Florges invaded his homeland, Goodra did his best to be caring and friendly to the blue flower Pokémon. Florges was quite thankful to the friendliness and good nature of Ash and his Pokémon.

“So what’s the plan?” Meowth asked as he ate with Floette. The two of them were the only Pokémon that had yet to be bonded with a human.

“Well I don’t know about you three, but we’re all heading back to Lumiose City,” Bonnie said.

“Why are you heading back there?” James asked.

“After we were hit by that red energy wave, our Pokémon mated with us,” Clemont explained. “Heliolisk, Magneton and Magnemite were not with me when it happened. They were back at the gym.”

“Clemont’s worried about the gym, Clembot and his dad,” Serena explained. Jessie and James both nodded in understanding.

“It’s also a good idea to see if the wave of energy is spreading farther than we thought,” Ash said surprising the group. “Think about, we’re a good couple of miles away from our original campsite and where that creature crash landed from, and the red energy wave it released all the way to here. I get the feeling it might still be going and spreading.”

“If that’s the case, that might mean Lumiose City might’ve been effected too,” Clemont said, and all of them humans looked on in realization. “Oh boy.”

“Yeah,” Ash said in agreement. “Do you still want to go there Clemont?”

“Yeah, I do,” Clemont replied. “If whatever that creature did to us happened to Lumiose City, I need to go back and make sure dad is okay.”

“Yeah! Me too! We need to make sure daddy is alright,” Bonnie agreed.

“Well then, I guess it’s settled,” Ash said with a smile. “Once we’re finished here we’ll pack up some food to go and head out.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Serena said with a smile. Clemont and Bonnie all nodded and smiled in agreement.

“Mind if we come with you?” Jessie asked, surprising the group.

“Why?” Bonnie asked. Like Ash, she wasn’t completely trusting of Team Rocket even if they did seem different.

“There’s not much for us here,” James replied. “Sure, all the Pokémon here are great lays, but we don’t feel we’ll be able to do much, at least nothing productive.”

“What about your lives of stealing Pokémon?” Serena asked bluntly.

“Eh, why bother trying to steal them when it’s much more fun to fuck’em,” Jessie said with a saucy smirk. The three teenagers all blushed while Bonnie simply giggled. “But if it makes you all feel any better, we promise to never try and steal your Pokémon again.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that shit before,” Ash said with a growl.

“Look Ash, we mean it,” James said, surprising the younger humans with the fact that he had used Ash’s name rather than the usual ‘Twerp’. “We are sorry for trying to steal your Pokémon, but we were doing it because we didn’t know of any other way to support ourselves. Also Team Rocket gave us a lot and it was how we met each other and became a team. But now, we don’t want to be part of Team Rocket anymore and want to lead our own lives.”

“Meowth, dat’s right!” Meowth said in agreement.

Ash and his friends all looked at each other. It was indeed strange to hear the criminal team that had followed them for most of their journey relinquish their criminal careers like this, however they could see their reasoning. After their first mating with their Pokémon they all felt strange and different, but they did feel closer to each other and their Pokémon. Also, none of them had cared much about their journey since the events, although part of that had to do with their desire to get to Lumiose City. Still, they could see some truth in their words.

“Okay then, you guys can come,” Ash said. “But I don’t want any funny business from you three, or it’s a first class Thunderbolt back to Kanto for you three, got it?” All three Team Rocket members and their Pokémon nodded.

“Great,” Jessie replied. “Though I hope not _all_ funny business will not be allowed. I can think of some fun we can have along the way,” Jessie said as she looked at Ash with a predatory look as she licked her lips. Ash blushed brightly while Serena pouted and fumed.

“Now behave yourself Jessie,” James said with some mirth. He looked over to Ash sporting his own look of desire.

‘ _I think I might regret this,_ ’ Ash thought silently.

* * *

 

**Now this was a fun one to write.**

**I knew that when I started this story I wanted to visit the Marsh Lands and have Florges join in on the fun. Along with Ash/Goodra, Ash/Florges was one lemon I wanted to have included. Also, Wooper was always a Pokémon I think would have been great on Ash’s team, so I decided to take this as an opportunity to add her.**

**As for the other Pokémon added I feel that Swanna adds a great sense of balance and grace to Serena’s group and would get along great with Braixen, not so much with Pancham but it may add some fun. As for Bonnie I gave her a Gulpin because I always loved the little guy. Gulpin was one of my favorite Pokémon in Gen3 design wise, his evolution not so much, but I think of him as a fun Pokémon that would be great for Bonnie. As for Clemont I gave him Pinsir for two reasons. The first reason was that I wanted to give him a brutish and strong bug type that would not be expected, and I think I delivered there. And two…you’ll find out later.**

**As for Jessie and James, I gave them each a new Pokémon to help them out since they will be on a new path in life now that they aren’t working for Team Rocket anymore.**

**Next Time – Return to Lumiose**

**Ash and his friends return to Lumiose City only to find it in a frenzy of Pokémon dominating over their former human masters. They find Clemont and Bonnie’s father who has a shocking secret and surprise for them. However, things get more hectic when they find Professor Sycamore who has a shocking call for Ash.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

**Tell me what Pokémon you guys want to see “Bond” with Ash and his friends, what Pokémon you want to see them get banged by and have on their teams and what sort of story ideas you want to see.**

**See you guys next time, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 04 – Return to Lumiose**

* * *

 

It had been a long three days for Ash and his friends.

After rescuing Jessie and James from the Marsh Lands, as well as getting several new Pokémon into their groups from that land, the group began to make their way back to Lumiose City. Along with their new Pokémon additions they were also accompanied by Jessie, James and Meowth who all seemed to gain a change of heart.

Ash’s team consisted of Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Goodra, and his newest four additions – Accelgor, Escavalier, Wooper and Florges. His newer Pokémon were getting along quite well with his older ones. Along the way, Ash also found a strange light and dark purple egg that he started taking care of.

Serena’s team consisted of Braixen, Pancham, Swanna, and her newest addition a surprisingly shy Eevee. They had met Eevee as she was running, searching for a mate. Serena had taken to mating with the Eevee since she thought it would be nice to have another Pokémon on her side, also Ash was tired from his long term mating with Florges.

Clemont’s team consisted of Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, Heliolisk, Magneton, Magnemite, and his new Pinsir. All his Pokémon were getting along fairly well and they all helped Clemont relax his worry for his home city.

Bonnie’s team consisted of Dedenne, Gulpin, and now a red flower Floette. This Floette was actually the daughter of Ash’s blue flower Florges, but soon traded her blue flower for a red one that Bonnie had picked for her. She was so happy for this that she mated with the blonde girl and bonded with her, becoming Bonnie’s third Pokémon.

Jessie’s team consisted of Wobbuffet, Pumpkaboo, and Skorupi while James’ consisted of Inkay and Lotad. Along with them was Meowth, who had not yet officially bonded with any human. He did care for and mate with Jessie and James, but did not consider either of them as his “Bond Mate” as he and the other called it.

Together, the six humans and their Pokémon headed south back to Lumiose City in hopes to see if things there were alright. It took them some time to reach the city and they did have to stop to take breaks. During several of these breaks the humans had to deal with their Pokémon who became easily aroused with the desire to mate with them, which was quickly becoming a regular thing. For the most part each human tended to their own team of bonded Pokémon though they did crossover a number of times. It also didn’t help that Bonnie, Jessie and James seemed to embrace this new lustful nature which resulted in some rather interesting situations for the other three humans, especially Ash.

Similarly, Ash and Serena took to spending a lot of time together. Since they would be having a baby together now, they took to being close to each other in order to be ready for when it was time for their child to be born.

And after three days of travelling, they had made it back to Lumiose City. However, when they got there, it was not what they expected.

“Oh my Arceus,” Serena said as she and her friends walked along the street. All over the place there were Pokémon going wild and dominating over humans. Several of them had red eyes while others were normal but continued to mate with the humans.

“I’m going to go on a limb and say that the red wave did hit here,” James said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Way to go captain obvious,” Jessie groaned.

“This is insane,” Clemont said in shock. Their Pokémon formed a protective wall around them, keeping them safe from any Pokémon that attempt to attack them. “All these Pokémon…”

“I know,” Ash said, knowing what Clemont meant. “And it doesn’t look like they plan on stopping any time soon. Let’s just keep moving.”

“Clemont, do you think Daddy is okay?” Bonnie asked her brother.

“I hope so Bonnie, I really hope so,” Clemont said. However, he was more worried by how his father would react to them. He was supposed to take care of Bonnie, to keep her safe from danger on their journey. Would his father think he failed?

“Clemont, how close are we to your father’s house?” Ash asked the blonde boy.

“Not that far,” Clemont replied. “A few more blocks and we should be there.”

Ash nodded. “Well let’s keep moving. After we find Meyer, we’ll head to Professor Sycamore’s lab.”

“Why there?” Jessie asked.

“If anyone will have any clue on what happened, it’ll be Professor Sycamore,” Serena explained. “He’s a Pokémon Professor, so he might have some clue on what is going on.”

“And even if he doesn’t, I’ll be able to check back in Kanto with Professor to see if all my other Pokémon are alright,” Ash said. As he said this, he couldn’t help think about how the Pokémon Clemont had left back at the gym came all the way to him just to mate with him. If that was the same case with his Pokémon, then he may be in trouble.

As they walked towards the blonde siblings’ home, they saw several humans and Pokémon going at it all over the city. There was a woman who was being double-teamed by a pair of male Mightyenas, a man being ridden on by his female Scyther, and a young male teen being fucked by a male Skiddoo, and a female one being eaten out by her Miltank.

As much as Ash, Clemont and Serena all hated to admit it, they were all getting aroused by the lewd sexual frenzy that was happening all around them. Bonnie, James and Jessie did nothing to hide their arousal, but did not act on it, knowing full well they needed to find Clemont and Bonnie’s home to check on their father.

Luckily it didn’t take too long.

“Here we are,” Clemont said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a key to the house. He unlocked and opened the door. “D-Dad? A-Are you here?”

“C-Clemont…?” a weak older voice called from inside the house.

“Dad?” Clemont called out worriedly. “I need to see if he’s okay.”

“We’re with you Clemont,” Ash said to the blonde boy. He then turned to the Pokémon. “Other than Pikachu and Meowth, the rest of you stay out here and don’t let anyone come in, got it?” All the Pokémon cried out in unison, understanding the plan. Ash nodded back and turned back to Clemont. “Let’s go.”

The group of humans and two Pokémon entered the house, careful not to mess with anything or not to be ambushed. The sound of Meyer’s grunts and groans caught their ears and they quickly followed it into the kitchen area.

“Dad! We’re here and…” Clemont lost all sense of speech as his jaw hit the floor in shock. The others all joined him and looked in the same direction as him, and gaped at what they saw.

Inside the kitchen they found Meyer, but he was completely naked just as they were. His hard member was currently buried inside the pussy of his female Ampharos while riding a male Blaziken cock.

“C-Clemont!” Meyer cried out as he saw his son. “This…This isn’t-AH!” Meyer moaned loudly as he came into Ampharos’s snatch.

“Blaziken!” the fire bird Pokémon cried out as he came into his trainer’s ass, filling Meyer’s rear with cum.

The group of humans and two Pokémon all stared in both shock and amazement at the scene, unable to speak. They watched as the climaxes came to their ends and Meyer slumped against his Pokémon.

“Well, I guess that answers if he was effected,” James said, trying, and failing, to lighten the mood.

“Shut up you idiot,” Jessie said as she smacked his head.

**oOoOoOo**

After finding and watching their father get fucked by his Pokémon, the boys all helped Meyer out of the kitchen and into the living area, but not before cleaning him off. His two Pokémon did not seem to mind and instead went out to talk to the other Pokémon nearby.

“Are you okay dad?” Clemont asked as he and Bonnie sat next to his naked father.

“I’m okay son,” Meyer replied with a sigh. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it Daddy, we kind of know how you feel,” Bonnie said as she gestured to her naked form. Surprisingly, Meyer did not react when he saw that his children and their friends were just as naked as him.

“So you kids got hit by that weird red energy wave too, huh?” Meyer asked.

“More like blindsided,” Ash replied. “We saw the creature that created that energy wave and were all hit by it. Our pokéballs got destroyed and our Pokémon went into a wild mating spree.”

“Yes, that’s pretty much what happened here,” Meyer said. “It all started a few days ago when Clembot came to me talking about how your Pokémon Clemont ran out of the gym and out of the city. Before I could help him find them, the entire city was overtaken by that weird red energy wave and it was pretty much one giant fuck-spree.”

“Speaking of Clembot dad, where is he?” Clemont asked.

“He got a bit of a beating sadly,” Meyer replied sadly. “He was trying to protect me from my Pokémon, but they dinged him up pretty good. After they all got it out of their systems, I was able to fix him up. Right now he should be recharging and recovering from everything, but he’ll be good Clemont.”

“Phew, what a relief,” Clemont said happily.

“So other than coming back to check on me, what are you kids doing back here?” Meyer asked. “It’s not exactly the safest place now with all they crazy horny Pokémon running around.”

“Trust us, we know,” Ash said with a roll of his eyes. “Have you heard anything from Professor Sycamore?”

“Sorry Ash, I haven’t,” Meyer replied. “If I were to guess, he’s probably at his lab dealing with the Pokémon there.”

“I’m just shocked that the energy wave got here,” Serena said. “I wonder if it got to Vaniville Town. I hope my mom is okay.”

“Don’t worry Serena,” Ash said as he put his hand on Serena’s shoulder. “Once we finish talking to Professor Sycamore, we’ll go and to Vaniville Town and check.”

“Thank you Ash,” Serena said as she smiled and kissed Ash’s cheek.

“Ah, young love, still great to see,” Meyer said with relief. “Speaking of which, you kids wish to tell me why you have Team Rocket with you.”

“Long story short we rescued them and now they’re with us, but don’t worry dad, I’m keeping an eye on them,” Bonnie said as she glared at the trio.

“Oh I’m shaking,” Jessie said sarcastically. “But it is true. After we were hit by the wave, our desire to, well, continue our life of crime pretty much disappeared.” James and Meowth nodded in agreement.

“…Eh, in these crazy times I can believe it,” Meyer said with a shrug. “But watch yourselves and behave, otherwise I will show you how dangerous an aroused Blaziken can be, or better yet, a Mega Blaziken.”

“Mega Blaziken?” everyone said in confusion.

“Yep,” Meyer said with a smirk. “I was planning on keeping it a secret, but with what’s going on I think the time for secrets is over.” He pulled off his hat, revealing both a ring with a Mega Evolution Key Stone, and a familiar red mask.

“D-Dad…y-you’re Blaziken Mask?!” Clemont said in shock. His shock was shared by the rest of the group.

“That’s right son,” Meyer replied as he held the ring. “And that Mega Blaziken you saw before was actually mine. Your grandfather gave me this when I was younger and gave Blaziken his Blazikenite. I went to Sharlour City where I learned to master Mega Evolution with Blaziken, as well as Ampharos.”

“Whoa, can Ampharos Mega Evolve too?” Bonnie asked excitedly.

“You bet Bonnie. She’s not as quick and nimble as Blaziken, but she sure packs a punch,” Meyer explained as he put away the two articles. “Sorry for not telling you kids before.”

“It’s okay Meyer, we understand,” Ash said. “In any case, we should get going. We need to find Professor Sycamore to see if he’s okay.”

“Ash, would it be alright if me and Bonnie stay here for a while and talk to dad?” Clemont asked the raven haired boy.”

“Of course Clemont,” Ash replied. “You guys take all the time you need. If you need us, we’ll be at the Professor’s lab.”

“We’ll see you guys later,” Bonnie said as she waved her friends goodbye.

They head back outside where their Pokémon waited for them. “Hey guys, Clemont and Bonnie are inside with their dad. We’re going to head to Professor Sycamore’s lab now, but they’re going to stay here for a while. Luxray, Dedenne, can you and the rest of Bonnie and Clemont’s Pokémon stay here until they’re ready to come?” Ash asked.

“Lux/Dede,” the two electric types said while the other all nodded in agreement.

“Great, let’s go guys,” Ash said, leading his group away from the house. He, Serena, Jessie, James, and their Pokémon headed on through the city, careful to avoid the other humans and Pokémon. It seemed that no Pokémon or human was spared from the sexual frenzy and the streets were surrounded by the mating species.

“This is absolutely insane,” Serena said as she held on to Ash.

“Yeah, I know,” Ash agreed. “I hope Professor Sycamore is okay though. Hopefully he’ll know something about all this.”

“I’m more worried about him calling the cops on us,” James said. He knew that there were wanted posters of them from their attempts at theft in the city, so the police could be on their case.

“I…don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Jessie said, pointing forward. The others all looked to see the Police Station, but it was in ruin. Officer Jenny was at the front, currently being pounded into the dirt by her male Manectric. The other police officers were in the same position, either fucking or getting fucked by their mostly canine Pokémon.

“Let’s…keep moving,” Ash said, trying to move on from the mayhem.

Luckily, the Police Station was very close to the lab and it only took them a few more minute to reach it. When they got to the lab, they saw that it looked pretty much intact.

“It looks okay, let’s check inside,” Ash said, leading his group to the doors. Carefully, Ash opened the doors and looked inside. He saw nothing going around before calling out, “Professor Sycamore? Are you in here?” No answer. He turned back to the group. “Serena, you, me, Braixen and Frogadier will go inside. Everyone else, stay out here just in case.”

“What about us?” Meowth asked, referring to him and Team Rocket.

“Let me talk to the Professor and let him ease into the idea that you guys are okay now,” Ash said. The trio and their Pokémon nodded in understanding. “Let’s go, but be careful.” Serena nodded.

Together, the two humans and three Pokémon entered the lab. “Professor Sycamore?” Serena called out, but still no answer. “Ash…what if the Professor is…is like everyone else?”

“Let’s hope not Serena,” Ash said. “He might be our only chance to figure out what’s going one.”

“Ash…is that you?” a familiar voice spoke. Ash, Serena and their Pokémon all looked into the hallway and saw not Professor Sycamore but her assistant Sophie. Like them, she was completely naked minus her glasses.

“Sophie, you’re okay,” Ash said with relief. “Is Professor Sycamore here?”

“Y-Yes, but why are-oh no! Were you two hit by that red wave as well?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah, and it’s kind of a long story,” Serena replied. “That’s why we need to talk to Professor Sycamore. We’re hoping he knows something about what happened.”

“Of course, come with me,” Sophie replied, leading the two teens and their Pokémon into the hall. “Are the rest of your Pokémon outside?”

“Yeah, they’re guarding the door just in case,” Ash said. Sophie nodded in understanding. She led them into the lab area where several Pokémon were walking about. Serena looked into the medical room and gasped as she the other assistant Cosette currently being plowed into the berth by a male Linoone.

“Professor Sycamore, Ash and Serena have come back,” Sophie replied. Ash and Serena looked to see professor Sycamore standing before a computer with his Garchomp next to him. Like them, he was completely naked.

“Ash, Serena, oh my,” the youthful professor said as he turned to them, giving them a clear view of his package, which caused them to blush. “I’m glad to see you two are, relatively I suppose, alright.”

“It’s good to see you two professor,” Ash said, trying to hide his blush.

“I’m guessing by your lack of clothes that you were hit by the energy wave as well, correct?” Sycamore asked them.

“That’s what we came back to talk to you about,” Serena said. “We met with Clemont’s dad Meyer. He told us how the energy wave affected the whole city.”

“Yes,” Sycamore said with a sigh. “It started a few days ago. The entire city was consumed in that red energy. Once it passed, all the Pokémon in the city, captured or wild, turned on us humans. They tore everyone’s clothes and mated with us. After mating, some of the Pokémon seemed to return to normal, well normal as possible, but others still remain in their wild aroused states.”

“We know,” Ash said. “And I’m guessing you were no different.”

“No, me, Sophie and Cosette and our Pokémon were affected as well, luckily it did not get too bad,” Sycamore said. “Sophie and I are alright, but Cosette,” Sycamore let out a long sigh. “She seems to have submitted herself to the desires of Pokémon. All she craves now is sex sadly.”

“We saw some people in town were the same way,” Serena said.

“Yes, and while it is said to see her like that, it does make it a bit easier for me and Sophie,” Sycamore said. “Cosette distracts most of the Pokémon while Sophie and I have been working to figure out what that red energy wave is and what caused it.”

“That’s why we came back,” Ash said. “We saw what caused the red energy wave.”

This made Sycamore look at Ash in shock. “You did?”

Ash nodded. Ash and Serena told the professor and Sophie about the alien creature and how it crashed near their campsite before releasing the energy wave. They told him about how their Pokémon mated with them, the wild Pokémon they faced, and the rescue of Team Rocket. Sycamore was a little surprised by the fact that they were travelling with the ex-cons, but decided to let it slide since it was no longer the most unbelievable thing he ever heard.

“So a creature from space was the one to cause all this,” Sycamore said in understanding. “Is there anything else?”

“Nothing we can remember,” Ash replied. After he and the others got hit by the red energy wave, they all blacked out for a moment before coming back to mate with their Pokémon.

“Is there anything you can do Professor?” Serena asked.

“At the moment, I’m not sure,” Professor Sycamore replied. “I’ve been trying to learn anything I can about that energy wave, but so far not much. From what you’ve told me however, I feel that it might be spreading all across Kalos, and at the pace it’s going, I believe that soon all of Kalos will be effected.”

“Oh boy,” Ash said with a groan.

“You also talked about those crystals you found,” Sycamore said. Ash and Serena had shown him their crystals when they were explaining it to him. “I also found a pair of crystals after the events. Sophie and I each touched one and saw the same things as you.”

“Speaking of which Serena, would you come with me,” Sophie asked. “I would like to check to see if what you said about your pregnancy is true. It wouldn’t hurt to check.”

“Oh, of course,” Serena said. During their explanation they also confessed about Serena being pregnant. She followed Sophie out of the lab, but not before she and Ash shared one more loving look. Braixen followed her trainer as they left the two boys and their Pokémon.

“I’m glad to see you and Serena have grown so close even through all these crazy events Ash,” Sycamore said.

“Thanks Professor,” Ash replied. He saw Garchomp nuzzling the professor’s back. “I’m guessing you and Garchomp are bonded the same way as us and our Pokémon, huh?”

“That is correct,” Sycamore said as he petted the dragon. “Even though it was not something I expected, I do feel closer to her now.”

“I know the feeling,” Ash said. “I strangely feel a lot closer to my Pokémon. Oh! I almost forgot, Professor does you video phone still work? I need to call Professor Oak to see if my other Pokémon are okay.”

“Ah yes, you told me about Clemont’s Pokémon who came to you,” Sycamore said. “Come, I’ll show you the phone and you can call.”

“Thanks,” Ash replied. Professor Sycamore led Ash out of the lab and to a video phone. Ash dialed in the number and waited for a few minutes before the call was answered. “Hello?”

“ **ASH!** ” the voice of Ash’s old friend Tracey yelled. He looked ragged and his clothes were slightly torn.

“Tracey! What’s wrong?” Ash said worriedly.

“ **It’s your Pokémon! They’ve gone nuts!** ” the Pokémon sketcher said. “ **They were just fine a few days ago when all of a sudden their eyes turned red and they started attacking and…well…mating with all the other Pokémon here. They’ve even tried mating with me, professor Oak, and the other assistants! The only ones that aren’t acting like that are 29 of your Tauros, who are all still normal and trying to help, but the lead Tauros and the one you’ve used in battles is like the rest of your Pokemon. We tried getting them into their pokéballs, but the balls all blew up!** ”

“Oh no,” Ash said worriedly. “Wait! What about my mom is she okay?”

“ **She’s fine,** ” Tracey replied. “ **Ash, what’s going on? Why are your Pokémon going wild?** ”

“I think I know why,” Ash replied. “Just send them all to them me and I’ll handle it.”

“ **Even if I wanted to I can’t their pokéballs were destroyed so we can’t transport them,** ” Travey replied, reminding Ash.

“Ash,” Professor Sycamore spoke, catching Ash’s attention. “I’ve done some experiments with the crystal and think I might know a way for you to gain all your Pokémon.” Ash nodded, ready to try anything. “Very well, take your crystal and raise it into the air. Then say, ‘Recall All’!”

“Okay then,” Ash said. He reached into his bag and pulled out his crystal. He raised it high and exclaimed, “Recall All!”

Suddenly, the crystal began to shine bright purple. Ash watched in wonder as it glowed. Pikachu and Frogadier were the covered in the same light before turning into beams and shooting into the crystal. Before Ash even had a chance to question what happened to them, seven more beams of light shot from around him and into the crystal.

“What’s going on?” Ash asked as the crystal continued to shine.

“I discovered that these “Bond Crystals” are similar to pokéballs as they still connect the Pokémon to us,” Sycamore replied. “You can also use it to recall and hold onto all the Pokémon that are bonded to you.”

“Recall _All_ my Pokémon?” Ash said.

Just after he said that, many more beams of light shot around him and into the crystal. With each streak, Ash could just barely small silhouettes inside the beams. After the onslaught of beams passed, the crystal shined for a few more seconds before returning to its original color.

“W-What just happened?” Ash said in slight confusion.

“ **Ash!** ” Tracey voice called from the phone.

“Tracey!” Ash exclaimed before turning back to phone. “What happened?”

“You’re Pokémon! They all disappeared!” Tracey exclaimed. “They were just surrounded in a bright light and disappeared.”

“Disappeared?” Ash said before looking at his crystal. Could all his Pokémon truly be inside the 5crystal?

“Ash,” Professor Sycamore spoke, getting Ash’s attention. “How about you go check on Serena, I’ll talk to your friend here and explain to him what happened to your Pokémon. Do not worry though, they are safe.” Ash wanted to argue, but Sycamore gave him a stern glance that said to not argue.

“O-Okay,” Ash said before walking off, still holding onto his crystal. As he walked away, he heard Professor Sycamore begin to talk to Tracey about what had happened.

**oOoOoOo**

“So the baby’s okay?” Ash asked Sophie as he sat with Serena on a couch. It had been about an hour since he spoke to Sycamore. He explained to Serena what had supposedly happened to his Pokémon.

Sophie nodded. “Yes, Serena is definitely pregnant and while it is far too early to determine its gender, it is developing rather nicely.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Ash said with a sigh. Serena smiled at him and he smiled back.

“I see you all are getting along well,” Professor Sycamore spoke as he re-entered the lab area. “Ash, I spoke to Professor Oak and your friend Tracey. I explained to them about what happened to your Pokémon.”

At this, Ash began to worry. “H-How much did you tell them?” he asked nervously.

“Nothing personal or intimate, I assure you,” Professor Sycamore said, understanding Ash’s worries. “I simply told them that something has happened to the region and that you and any Pokémon under your care were affected. I told them they should all be safe with you.” Ash let out a sigh of relief. “Sophie, have you told Ash about what happened to his Pokémon.”

“I thought it’d be best we wait for you since you know more on the subject professor,” Sophie replied. “I did tell Ash that his and Serena’s baby is there and so far it’s starting to develop nicely.”

“Good, that is great to hear,” Professor Sycamore said. He sat down next to Sophie. “Now Ash, I believe you wish to know what exactly happened to your Pokémon and what we know about these ‘Bond Crystals’ as I’ve been calling them.”

“Yeah, I would.” Ash replied.

Sycamore nodded in understanding. “As you probably guessed, these crystals somehow create a connection between humans and Pokémon under their care or they’ve bonded strongly to. I have yet to see it happen, but I assume that these crystals form after a human has mated with at least one of their Pokémon that has been affected by the red wave. However, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, not everyone has had one of these crystals be formed after they’ve mated with their Pokémon. I believe the reason for this is the state of mind they are left in after the mating.”

“Huh?” Ash and Serena said in confusion.

“Take Sophie and Cosette for example,” Sycamore stated. “Sophie here, despite being mated with several of the Pokémon here, still retains her sanity as well as her kind heart to everyone, including the Pokémon.” Sophie blushed slightly at the professor’s words. “However, Cosette has all but submitted herself to the desire of the Pokémon and sadly has lost most of her sanity, wishing to be continued mating with the Pokémon without rest. I believe this loss of control is the reason why she did not have a crystal.” Ash and Serena nodded in understanding. They saw many humans out on the streets getting banged around by their Pokémon and did not see any crystals.

“Moving on,” Sycamore continued, “These crystals create a ‘bond’ between not only us and our Pokémon, but with each other. You told me about and showed me that screen that appeared on the crystal Ash, and I also discovered it myself. However, there are a few things I wish to explain about it.” Professor Sycamore grabbed his crystal and tapped on it. Like with theirs, a screen appeared with text and pictures.

**Augustine Sycamore**

**Bonded Pokémon**

**Garchomp (F), Combee (3F), Marill (M), Helioptile (F), Linoone (M)**

**Bonded Humans**

**Sophie Rosewood (F)**

**Slaves**

**Cosette Fall (F)**

“Wait…slaves?” Serena said, slight tension in her voice.

“After Cosette’s mind…broke,” Sycamore said sadly, “she desired nothing more than to have sex. After having sex with me, she submitted herself to my whims. I feel that those who break from their Pokémon’s mating submit themselves to which ever human they feel can take care of both them and their desires the best. In all honesty, it’s the best of a bad situation. I would rather have Cosette be safe with me that out there.”

“I…I think we understand,” Ash said slowly. Professor Sycamore was correct, it was the best out of a bad situation, but it was still a bit sad. “But you still haven’t explained what happened to my Pokémon.

“Ah yes of course,” Sycamore said, reminding himself of that fact. “As I said, these crystals create a sort of ‘bond’ between humans and Pokémon in a similar way to pokéballs, but as you’ve seen it is a very different kind of bond. However, the crystals act in many ways like pokéballs in that it protects a Pokémon from being captured or taken by another human, and also in that you can recall or release them in the same way as a pokéball.”

“So…they’re inside the crystal?” Ash said in surprise.

Sycamore nodded. “Yes, and to recall or call them out all you need to do is say is ‘recall’ or ‘call’ and either your Pokémon’s name or ‘all’, as you did to call all your Pokémon to you. To be honest I wasn’t sure it would work considering the great distance between here and Kanto, but I suppose this concludes that unlike with pokéballs, these crystals allow you to recall your Pokémon no matter how far apart you are.”

“That’s…actually kind of handy,” Ash said. He looked back down to his crystal. “Are they okay in there?”

“They should be,” Professor Sycamore replied. “Actually, another thing I discovered about the crystal is that they are actually gateways to small pocket dimensions.”

“Pocket dimensions?” Serena said in disbelief.

“As unlikely as it sounds it’s true,” Sycamore replied. “Each crystal creates a special dimension or ‘world’ inside that your Pokémon reside. The dimension, as far as I’ve been able to gather, shapes itself dependent on the type of Pokémon a person is bonded with, their personalities and habits, and even a bit on the human owner. There is a seemingly endless food and water supplies and plenty of room for any number of Pokémon. We can enter and exit these dimensions by either saying ‘World Exit or Enter’. Saying one of these will send us into the dimensions and we can exit at any time.”

“Whoa,” Ash said in awe. Serena was in a similar state of intrigue.

“I know because I saw my own ‘world’ and it seems like a veritable paradise for my Pokémon, as well as Cosette who I can also recall into the crystal in the same way as my Pokémon,” Sycamore continued. “I actually recently found that we can bring other people into our ‘worlds’ by simply having physical contact with them when we enter the realm, however they cannot leave until we do. Our crystals are left in this world, but they cover themselves in a sort of energetic electric-like energy that prevent any other creature or object from touching them, protecting the beings inside.”

“Wow, it seems like these crystal just sound like the ultimate tool for Pokémon training,” Serena said. “Too bad it had to come at such an extreme cost.”

“I agree,” Sycamore replied solemnly. “Now, as I can tell you have come to realize, we can also add wild Pokémon into our ownership with these crystals by mating with them. While I have not done this, Sophie did obtain a wild Skiddoo a few days ago that was added to her own roster along with the other half of the lab Pokémon.”

“Yeah, we know, that’s how I got Escavalier, Accelgor, Wooper and Florges,” Ash said. “The only one that didn’t get sucked in was the egg.” All through the events in the lab, Ash had held tightly onto the Pokémon egg he had found.

“That’s probably because the Pokémon has yet to hatch, and it will probably take a while before it goes into a heat and desire to mate with you,” Sycamore said. “On that subject Ash, let’s talk about your Pokémon.” Ash nodded in understanding. “As we both know, like with Clemont’s Pokémon, your other Pokémon that were not with you here in Kalos were also affected by the red wave due to their bond with you. Because of this, they went into their mating rampage, and if I were to guess, they are probably still in the same state as they were before, they are simply trapped inside your crystal world. I can assume that they will remain that way until-”

“Until they mate with me,” Ash said, surprising the professor. “I sort of suspected it after what happened with Clemont’s Pokémon.” Ash’s face became somber. “I have my work cut out for me this time.”

“Can’t we help Ash?” Serena asked. “He shouldn’t have to deal with ALL his Pokémon alone.

“He doesn’t have to, but it would make no difference,” Sycamore said. “Your Pokémon have all had time to get over their current state and according to Professor Oak and his assistants they have been mating with several of the Pokémon there. I’ve seen that some of the Pokémon around have gotten over their desires by mating with other Pokémon, but that is mostly solely wild Pokémon while formerly-captured Pokémon seem to prefer to remain with their former-trainers. Since Ash’s Pokémon are still in that lust driven state, I can guess that they will only overcome their desires is if they mate with the trainer they are bonded to.” Sycamore said the last part looking at Ash.

“Oh boy…” Ash sighed. “And I’m guessing the longer they are like that, the worse it will probably guess huh?”

“Most likely,” Sycamore said, feeling somewhat sad for the poor probably screwed trainer.

“Well I guess that’s it then,” Ash said with a groan. “I need to mate with my Pokémon so that I can help them.”

“If I may make a suggestion Ash, I would advise you do it in a secluded place away from other Pokémon,” Professor Sycamore said. “As you’ve probably noticed, when a Pokémon mates, it may attract others. And considering the large group of Pokémon you will be mating with, it may be better if you were in a safe place where you can deal with each of them yourself.”

“That’s a good idea, but where can I go that will be big enough and hidden enough?” Ash asked.

“How about the gym?” a familiar voice spoke. Ash, Serena, Sophie and Sycamore all turned to see Clemont and Bonnie.

“Clemont! Bonnie!” Ash and Serena exclaimed as they rushed over to the siblings. “Are you guys okay?” Serena asked.

“We’re fine Serena,” Bonnie replied with a smile.

“After you guys left we talked with our dad for a while before all coming here,” Clemont explained. “Our dad’s outside with Jessie, James and Meowth and all our Pokémon are outside. We didn’t see your Pokémon Ash, are they okay?” Ash and Professor Sycamore quickly explained the situation. “Oh. Okay that explains why you need a big secluded place.”

“Clemont, what did you mean about the gym?” Serena asked.

“Well, before he left, Clembot locked all entries into the Pokémon Gym,” Clemont explained. “We checked it on the way here and no one, human or Pokémon has entered. The battle arena alone is big enough for probably 20 Steelix, so it should be big enough for you and all your Pokémon. If you want you can use the gym to deal with your Pokémon.”

“Are…are you okay with that though Clemont?” Ash asked. “I mean, it is you gym? You just got it back after what happened with Clembot.”

“Maybe, but you are my friend Ash, and I want to help you as much as I can with this,” Clemont said in a comforting tone. He smiled at Ash, who found himself smiling back gratefully.

“That is a pretty good idea Clemont,” Sycamore said. “However, I think we should do a few more precautions in order to make things a bit more comfortable for Ash.”

“I agree,” Serena said. “Maybe we can add some pillows for Ash to lay on.”

“I don’t know whether to be grateful or disturbed that you guys are all planning how I’m going to be fucked by my Pokémon,” Ash said with a sigh. He then smiled. “But…for what it’s worth, thank you.”

“Of course Ash,” Sycamore said with a smile. “We are here to help you as best we can. Now, let us all get to the gym so that we can prepare for Ash’s harshest trial.”

* * *

 

**Hoo-boy.**

**Ash. Is. Screwed.**

**And I love it!**

**Okay this chapter took a bit longer to write out due to some conflictions, but overall I’m glad how it turned out. While not much lemons in this chapter, I think it’s okay due to what going to happen next time. I did also explain more about the Bond Crystals as well as the events that transpired in Lumiose and possibly the rest of Kalos after the red energy wave was sent out, so that all works out. They do have a few more surprises, but that won’t be revealed until later.**

**I promise to give you guys a look at these special crystal dimensions that Ash’s Pokémon and soon his friends’ Pokémon will be residing in the future.**

**For those of you that are curious, here is a list of Ash’s Pokémon that are currently bonded to him.**

**Mated – Pikachu (M), Frogadier (M), Fletchinder (M), Hawlucha (M), Goodra (M), Escavalier (M), Accelgor (M), Wooper (F), Florges (F)**

**Not Mated – Butterfree (M), Pidgeot (F), Bulbasaur (M), Charizard (M), Squirtle (M), Kingler (M), Gengar (M), Primeape (M), Muk (M), Tauros (M), Lapras (F), Snorlax (M), Heracross (M), Bayleef (F), Quilava (M), Totodile (M), Noctowl (M), Donphan (M), Larvitar (M), Swellow (M), Sceptile (M), Corphish (M), Torkoal (M), Glalie (M), Ambipom (F), Staraptor (M), Torterra (M), Infernape (M), Buizel (M), Riolu (M), Gliscor (F), Gible (M), Unfezant (F), Oshawott (M), Pignite (M), Snivy (F), Scraggy (M), Leavanny (M), Palpitoad (M), Boldore (M), Krookodile (M)**

**Next Time – Round Robin Reunion**

**Ash has prepped himself as much as possible, now it’s time to face the music. One by one, he must appease his Pokémon’s pleasures. Will he managed to survive stronger than ever, or will he break like nearly everyone else in Lumiose City? (Probably the first one)**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 05 – Round Robin Reunion**

* * *

 

Lumiose City, once a thriving metropolis in the center of the regal region of Kalos. That was a week ago.

Now, it has become a near-ruined city of lust-driven Pokémon and their now-submissive human mates.

In the center of the city still stood the Lumiose Tower, once the symbol of how incredible the city stood. It was also the location of the Pokémon Gym, the place where Pokémon trainers once came to test their skills. However today it had a very different purpose.

“Phew, that was close,” said a relieved Ash Ketchum as he and his friends entered and locked the doors to the gym. With him were Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Jessie, James, Meowth, Meyer, Professor Sycamore and Sophie. Behind them stood a group of large protective Pokémon – Clemont’s Luxray, Serena’s Swanna and Braixen, Meyer’s Blaziken, and Sycamore’s Garchomp.

“I’ll say, those Mightyena were fast, even with those hard-ons,” Jessie panted.

“Let’s just be glad we were able to move and get here quickly,” Meyer said. “Thanks again for showing us that trick Augustine in recalling our Pokémon. I doubt Ampharos would have been able to keep up with Blaziken.”

“It is no problem Meyer,” Professor Sycamore replied. “However, I still hope this means you’ll tell me more about what you know about Mega Evolution.”

“Course,” Clemont’s father said with a smirk.

“You guys can talk about that later,” Ash said. “Let get to the gym and plan. The sooner I get this over with the better.” Everyone knew what Ash meant.

It had been several hours since Ash and his friends arrived in Lumiose City to both check on Clemont and Bonnie’s father Meyer and talk to Professor Sycamore about the events that have transpired. Ash had called home to Kanto only to discover that his Pokémon back at Professor Oak’s lab had gone wild with lust just as his current team did. With Sycamore’s help, Ash was able to recall them to safety, but they were still trapped in their lust driven state, and the only way to stop them was for Ash to mate with each of his Pokémon.

“Alright everyone, let’s go to the battle arena and plan for what is to come,” Sycamore said and everyone nodded in agreement. They all took the elevator up the tower and to the battle arena. When they entered, the arena was just as Ash remembered it from his battle with Clemont.

“Yeah, this looks more than big enough for me and all of my Pokémon,” Ash said.

“Pika,” Pikachu agreed.

“Okay so what’s the plan?” Serena asked.

“Well, Ash will need this area to deal with his Pokémon,” Sycamore said. “Let us start by trying to make the area as comfortable as possible for Ash.” The others all nodded. “Ash, you stay here and relax while we prepare.”

“Okay,” Ash said in understanding. He walked over to the bleachers and sat down with Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and sat next to him. Ash let out a sigh. “I got my work cut out for me, huh Pikachu?”

“Pika-Pikapi,” Pikachu said in agreement. He knew what Ash meant and while he did enjoy mating with his trainer himself, he knew how many Pokémon Ash had and saw how most of them were trapped in heated lust. While Pikachu was able to get over his lust quickly enough, these Pokémon had been stuck in their heat for several days, which meant that their desires were greater.

“You were able to tell everyone the plan right?” Ash asked Pikachu. While they were still at the lab, Ash called out Pikachu from his crystal world and told him the plan and sent him back to tell the rest of his Pokémon the plan.

“Pika-Pikachu-Pi-Pika,” Pikachu said with a nod.

“He said that he told all your Kalos Pokémon the drill, and that your other Pokémon seemed to understand through their lust,” Meowth spoke as he came and sat down next to Ash.

“Meowth? What are you doing here?” Ash asked.

“Eh, the others don’t need my help, so I thought I’d just keep ya company,” Meowth replied. “So…you okay about all this kid?”

“Better than I should be honestly,” Ash said with a sigh. “I mean, before all this happened I’m pretty sure I would have been disgusted by the idea of mating with my Pokémon, no offense.” Pikachu and Meowth shrugged, understanding. “But now, I doesn’t seem to bother me as much as it should, and if I’m being honest…I’m a bit excited.” Ash’s cheeks blushed deeply as he tried to hide his face. “I-I mean I’m only doing this to help my Pokémon, b-but…I can’t stop imagining what’s going to happen and…I can’t explain why but it excites me!”

“Pika-Pikapi,” Pikachu said, putting his paw comfortingly on Ash’s hand.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it kid,” Meowth said. “We understand. None of us are the same as we were before, but it could be worse. You could have ended up like those guys outside.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t end like that after today,” Ash said with a sigh.

For the rest of day, Ash watched his friends prepare the gym for what he would be facing. Serena and Bonnie brought multiple pillows, blankets and even a few mattresses and set them in the center.  Professor Sycamore with the help of Jessie and James checked all the doors and any other possible access points to make sure that no Pokémon would be able to enter the tower, or escape it. Clemont and Sophie worked on the security cameras inside the gym, making sure they were all functional and working for security reasons. Professor Sycamore suggested that they have several cameras watching Ash’s mating to make sure he would be okay and that they could interfere if his health is in danger. Meyer helped Sycamore for a while before heading to the kitchen to make food for everyone.

That evening, Ash ate with all his friends. Meyer had made a massive feast for them all, but mostly for Ash, who would need his energy more than anyone else. Ash did not complain, happy to eat to his heart’s content.

That evening, everyone slept together in comfort inside the gym. Clemont and Bonnie slept next to their father with Dedenne sleeping in Bonnie’s arms. Professor Sycamore slept soundly with Sophie nestled near him. Jessie and James cuddled together as they slept while Meowth snored near them. Ash and Serena held each other tightly as they slept with Pikachu next to them. Even with the daunting events that would happen the next day, Ash was able to sleep happily and soundly next to Serena. It made him feel that that things would not be so bad tomorrow.

**oOoOoOo**

The following day came, and after several hours of preparation and a large breakfast and lunch, it was finally time.

“Well, I guess this is it,” Ash said as he stood in the center of the gym. Other than his friends, the Pokémon that were not trapped in lustful states stood around him. Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Goodra, Escavalier, Accelgor, Wooper and Florges all stood ready to help Ash through his coming trial.

“We all wish you luck Ash,” Sycamore said as he placed a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Remember, if you need us or cannot go any more, simply call out. The cameras will be transmitting video feed to us in the living area. Once you call out, we will come and get you to safety.

“Thanks Professor,” Ash said, grateful that his friends would be ready to help him if things get too crazy.”

“Good luck Ash,” Meyer said. “You’re a strong kid. I just know you’ll be able to handle it all.”

“But do not hesitate to call us if you need help,” Sophie said.

“We’ll be ready if you need us Ash,” Clemont said comfortingly.

“Go knock’em dead Ash!” Bonnie said excitedly.

“De-Denne!” Dedenne agreed.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m sure you’ll be okay,” Jessie said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, if you were able to deal with us for so long, this should be a piece of cake,” James said, earning him a smack on the head from Jessie.

“Ignore him” Meowth said. “But we all wish you luck Ash.”

Serena walked up to Ash, holding onto the egg he had found before. She took his hand and held it tightly. “Ash…” she said softly. “Be strong. I know you can make it. Please. I…I…”

Ash smiled and gently kissed Serena on the lips, surprising the girl. “I promise Serena, I’ll stay strong, for you and…” he held her hands tighter, “…for our baby.”

Serena gasped, but found herself smiling happily. She kissed Ash on the lips one more time before pulling away. Ash smiled back at the girl and watched as she and the others all left the gym, leaving him alone with his Pokémon. He heard the doors lock, signaling that he was now stuck inside.

Ash let out a long sigh. “Well, I guess it’s now or never,” Ash said. He turned to his Pokémon. “I can trust you guys will keep things calm and from getting too wild, right?”

“Pika/Froga/Fletch/Lucha/Goo/Escava/Accel/Woo/Florges!” Ash’s Pokémon all cried out in unison. They were all ready to protect their trainer even from their comrades and help him in any way possible.

“Well let’s get to it then,” Ash said as he walked onto the mattresses and mats. In his hand he held his Bond Crystal and took a deep breath. “So we’re going to work our way up from the smallest Pokémon to the biggest. At least that will make things easier. Okay then, here we go.” He raised his crystal in the air. “Call…All.”

The crystal in Ash’s hand shined bright, and several beams shot out. One by one, Ash saw every single one of the Pokémon he had caught or bonded strongly enough in which they were considered his Pokémon. He saw them all with red eyes, but unlike with his previous encounters with red-eyed Pokémon, they remained still and relatively calm. Pikachu, with Meowth’s translating help, told him that going into the crystal world helped his Pokémon calm down from their lustful urges enough to understand the plan of what was to happen.

Standing before him were Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Kingler, Muk, Gengar, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan, Larvitar, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Corphish, Glalie, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel, Ambipom, Gible, Riolu, Gliscor, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant, Boldore, Palpitoad, Leavanny, Krookodile, and Scraggy.

Pikachu, Wooper, Escavalier, Accelgor, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Florges, Hawlucha, and Goodra all stood back, prepared for anything that might happen.

“Hey guys, g-great to see you all,” Ash said somewhat nervously. He was truly happy to see his Pokémon, including the ones he had not seen in such a long time like Butterfree and Lapras, however the red-eyes and hard-ons of his Pokémon left him a bit nervously. “S-So you guy all know the plan. S-So how do you guys want to-AH!”

Ash was tackled onto the mattress by several of his smaller Pokémon. They all knew the deal about how they were to mate with their trainer. They understood and planned to follow it, but they had been trapped in this lustful rage for several days and now it was time to finally relieve themselves.

Ash could feel the presence of his Pokémon surrounding him. He opened his eyes and saw his smallest Pokémon – Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Larvitar, Corphish, Gible, Snivy, Oshawott, and Scraggy – all around him.

“Oshawott,” the small mammalian water type growled as he went to Ash’s ass. He stuck his now in, smelling in Ash’s human musk. “Osha.” The water type gave Ash’s asshole several licks, moistening the hole before standing up straight, his small hard pecker ready to enter.

“Ah,” Ash said softly as he felt the water type enter him. It was by no means big, Pikachu being a good bit bigger than him, but the constant matings since the first time had made certain parts of his body more sensitive, as well as helped stretched him out enough that he could take the smaller cocks with relative ease. He stopped moaning when he felt another small member rest against his face. He looked and saw it belonged Squirtle. It had been so long since he saw the Kanto Water type, even with the situation at hand, he was happy to see him.

“Squirtle-Squirt,” Squirtle moaned out as he pushed his member into Ash’s mouth. His member was bigger than Oshawott’s, but it was about the same size as Pikachu. The turtle Pokémon thrust his member in and out of Ash’s mouth, loving the moistness. Wanting his Pokémon receive just as much pleasure, Ash moved his tongue around Squirtle’s shaft, making the turtle moan happily.

“Osha-Osha-Osha!” Oshawott panted as he thrust rapidly into Ash’s ass, loving the feeling of the human rear around his excited arousal.

Watching the two water types go at their trainer’s hole, Snivy noticed that had quickly become hard himself. Happy to be the first of his female Pokémon to mate with him, she jumped onto Ash’s stomach, facing his member. “Snivy-Sni,” the grass type spoke as she gently poked the hardened human cock. She heard Ash let out a moan from Snivy’s touch, which excited the grass type more. She brought out her vines and wrapped them around Ash’s cock before beginning to pump the hardened shaft. Ash jerked as he felt the vines coil tightly around his dick, pumping it and arousing him more. He tried to raise his hands, but another pair of vines belonging to Bulbasaur held them in place.

“Osha-Osha-Osha-OSHAWOTT!” the little Unova water type cried out as he reached his climax, releasing his small load into Ash’s ass. He pulled out of Ash’s ass with a happy expression. The little water type dropped to the ground, and was quickly moved out of the way by Pikachu.

Once Oshawott was out of the way, Scraggy took his place. Letting his pants-like skin drop revealed his own hardened member. “Scraggy,” the dark/fighting type said as he stared at his human’s entrance. He moved into Ash’s hole, liking the feel of the warm entrance.

“Squirtle!” the tiny turtle Pokémon moaned as he came into Ash’s mouth. The human male drank down the small load with relative ease. Once done, the turtle Pokémon pulled away, letting Ash breath for a few seconds with his mouth.

“Corphish-Cor,” Corphish cried out as he climbed onto Ash’s chest. Ash could see the crustaceous cock staring down at him. He had not time to react before the lobster Pokémon shoved himself into his trainer’s mouth. “Cor! Corphish-Cor!” the water type cried out happily as he began to pound himself down onto Ash’s mouth. Ash was thankful that his head was on several pillows.

“Snivy,” the female grass snake spoke as she pumped Ash’s member. The hardened shaft was thick with need, twitching and pulsing inside the grasp of her vines. She released Ash’s dick from her grasp, only to constrict it with her entire body. Her head rested above the tip of Ash’s member. She smiled and placed her mouth onto the tip of Ash’s cock and began to suck. Her reptilian tongue flicked the slit, making Ash moan around Corphish’s cock, which excited the crustacean even more. While her tongue teased the tip of his cock, the leaf at the end of her tail caressed his balls.

“Scraggy-Scrag!” Scraggy cried out as he pumped himself into Ash’s hole. Ash’s warm insides made him feel very excited. It made him feel even closer to his trainer and adoptive parent as he fucked his hole. He pumped himself into Ash until he released his load inside his trainer, letting out a long cry of excitement as he did.

Scraggy pulled away, and was quickly replaced by a larger member, this one belonging to Larvitar. Ash was honestly surprised to see the familiar rock/ground type, but was happy all the same. It had been so long since he had seen the young Pokémon back in Johto. He wondered how he had been since the last time he saw him. However, it was clear that the young Pokémon had other things on the mind.

“Larvitar,” the green Pokémon growled lustfully. His member was bigger than either Oshawott or Scraggy, but still smaller than Ash’s own member. Unlike the other two who eased themselves inside, Larvitar plunged himself inside and wasted no time pounding Ash’s ass. “Tar!”

“Corphish-Phis!” the excited crustacean cried out as his claws swung around and he thrust into Ash’s mouth. He used his six pointed feet to grab onto Ash’s face as he thrust his member into his trainer’s mouth with all his lust. He pounded Ash’s head into the pillow, making the young man feel a bit dizzy through the intense thrusting. Luckily for him, it did not last long. “PHISH!” Corphish cried out as he came into Ash’s mouth. Like with Squirtle, Ash was able to drink down all of the Corphish’s cum without any trouble. The pleased red water type he moved away, only however to be replaced by another water type.

“Totodile,” the energetic crocodile starter Pokémon cried out as he moved to Ash’s face. Ash blinked in obvious shock at the size that Totodile was sporting, far bigger than the other small male Pokémon, even larger that Pikachu. However Ash did not hesitate to take the cock into his mouth. It may have been big, but it was still nowhere near Goodra’s size. Like the others before him, Totodile loved the feel of his trainer’s mouth on his cock. Using his tiny claws he gripped onto Ash’s hair and thrust hard into his mouth.

“Tar! Tar!” the rock type grunted with each thrust. This along with Snivy’s teasing and the other Pokémon that had mated with him caused Ash’s cock to ache with the desire to release.

However, Snivy remained tightly around Ash’s dick, refusing to let him release that quickly. She licked the hard human shaft while rubbing her own wet pussy against his. There was no way she was going to be able to take him no matter how much she wanted, at least not in her current form. However, she wanted to mate with him as she is now before deciding to move onward. She squeezed hard around Ash’s cock, making the young man buck with desire. She wriggled around until her pussy was right against the tip of his cock and rubbed herself against it.

“Dile/Tar!” the two reptilian male Pokémon cried out in unison as they came into Ash. Ash nearly gagged at Totodile’s sudden release, but swallowed it as best he could. Larvitar’s load was far larger than the previous Pokémon, filling his insides with copious amounts of spunk. Once the two ended their own releases, they pulled away.

Ash felt Bulbasaur’s vines retract from his hips and go to his waist. Before he can fully comprehend what is going on, he is flipped around. Snivy remained tightly on Ash’s cock but used her own vines to help set Ash on his chest and knees, leaving his ass in the air.

“Gible-Gible,” the familiar voice of his first dragon type caught Ash’s ear. He looked up and saw Gible’s thick but short member hanging before him. Gible grabbed Ash’s head and forced his cock inside, making Ash’s mouth stretch quite a bit at the large member.

Behind him, Bulbasaur sniffed Ash’s ass, taking in the scent of his trainer’s heated hole. Using his vines, Bulbasaur lifted himself in the air, revealing his hardened shaft. He slid into Ash’s entrance, burying himself down to his base. He grabbed onto Ash’s ass with his clawed feet and brought up his vines. The vines twisted around behind and beneath him and met to Ash’s hole. The curled together before beginning to force their way inside.

Ash’s eyes went wide as he felt the pair of tentacles push their way inside of him along Bulbasaur’s member. While still not as painful as the first time he took Goodra, it was a very strange sensation to him.

“Bulbasaur!” the grass type cried out before he began to thrust into Ash’s hole. Ash felt Bulbasaur’s cock and vine go in perfect unison as he thrust in and out. His vines went in further, each time striking Ash’s prostate with perfect precision, making him moan louder around Gible’s dick. His moans caused Gible to become more excited and fucked Ash’s head harder with each thrust. Ash’s hips shook but Bulbasaur held on tight. Snivy held tightly onto Ash’s cock, squeezing it tightly with her vines and rubbing her snatch against the tip. All this combined pleasure was too much for Ash to hold back any more.

Snivy was a bit surprised when Ash’s load was released, but happily accepted it. She took in as much as she could as she held onto the erupting shaft. It was such an exciting and pleasurable experience for her that she came as well. His moans and tightening ass also helped push his two male Pokémon to their climaxes as well. Gible and Bulbasaur each held on to Ash’s head and ass respectively, forcing him to take every single drop of their seed inside. His vines did not release any semen, but Bulbasaur used them to continue striking Ash’s prostate one till he was done.

The combined climaxes came to their end. Snivy dropped on the floor, slightly coated with Ash’s cum. She licked her lips, loving the taste before getting out of the small jizz puddle and walking off. Gible pulled out of Ash’s mouth, a satisfied grin on his face while Ash’s head laid on the ground in a dazed state. Bulbasaur first pulled his vines out before pulling himself out and off Ash’s ass. Before he left however, he gave each of Ash’s ass cheeks a quick spanks with his vines, earning a small moan from the boy.

Ash breathed heavily, his mind in a haze from the fucking he had just received from his smaller Pokémon. However, there was no time to rest before he felt another cock begin to push into his ass.

He looked back and saw it was Riolu, more specifically the one he saved and bonded with back in Sinnoh when he fought against Hunter J. He always felt a strong connection to the Pokémon and even desired to capture the young fighting type, but didn’t want to take him away from his caretaker. However, he could see even through the red eyes of lust that Riolu wanted to be with him. Behind Riolu stood Quilava and Butterfree.

“Lu,” the fighting type said as he mounted Ash’s ass. He had to jump up and hold onto Ash’s waist as he thrust himself inside. Ash could feel that the jackal Pokémon’s shaft push deep inside him, filling his insides.

“Bui-Bui,” another voice called. Ash looked up and saw Buizel’s cock staring at him in the face. The water type pushed his member into Ash’s waiting mouth. The water weasel groaned happily as his member entered the slick moistness of his trainer’s mouth.

Riolu thrust hard and fast, clinging tightly onto Ash’s ass as he fucked his new bonded human. He had missed Ash back in Sinnoh and thought about joining him. Now, he had his chance and he was loving the feel of Ash’s tight ass around his cock. Ash felt continuous jolts as Riolu easily struck his prostate with each thrust, making him moan around Buizel’s member. The water type Pokémon mimicked Riolu’s actions, plunging himself deep into Ash’s mouth and throat while clinging onto his face. All Ash could see was the cream-colored fur of Buizel’s underbelly, but he could still hear his Pokémon’s moans of pleasure.

As he was fucked from both ends, his other Pokémon watched him get fucked with plenty of interest and desire. Noctowl noticed Ash’s member, still hard despite his earlier release. The avian Pokémon walked over and nudged Butterfree to see the member. The two flying types looked at each other before nodding. Their glowing red eyes were surrounded by another glow, this one a blueish color. The same aura surrounded Ash’s cock.

“MMM!” Ash moaned loudly as he suddenly felt an odd sensation go over his penis. It felt as if it was completely enveloped in something, but he could still feel the air. He had no time to contemplate on it as he felt the force surrounding it squeeze and pump his member. The young man felt his limbs begin to grow weak at the sudden sensation. He felt as though he was about to drop.

“Lu/Bui!” the two mammalian Pokémon cried out. They came in unison, filling Ash’s ass and gullet with sticky wet cream. Ash could feel the two loads flow into him, filling his inside just as his smaller Pokémon had done. Their releases came to their ends and they pulled away from Ash. Riolu moved out of Ash’s ass, but before he left he stuck his nose into Ash’s balls, sniffing in Ash’s musk, which seemed to excite him again, but he had his turn.

The two Pokémon moved away, leaving Ash gasping. A pair of talon feet caught his eyes and Ash looked to see the shiny feathers of Noctowl standing before him along with his avian member. Ash looked and saw the blue glow surrounding the owl Pokémon’s eyes.

“Free,” Ash heard behind him. He looked and saw that Butterfree, the first Pokémon he had ever caught, standing behind him with a surprisingly large cock aching to be buried into his ass. Ash felt so happy to see Butterfree, never dreaming to see the bug again. However, the glowing red eyes and large dick sort of dampened the feeling. He noticed the blue glow around Butterfree’s eyes as well, and then felt a jolt around his cock. Ash looked under himself and saw the blue glow swirling around his cock. He then realized that Butterfree and Noctowl were using their combined psychic abilities to tease his own member.

Ash’s musings came to their end as he felt another psychic hold grab onto his head. He was forced to look over to Noctowl’s shaft and his mouth was forced open. The feathered Pokémon moved himself into Ash’s mouth, burying himself as deep as he could. “Hooo,” Noctowl cooed happily.

“Free,” Butterfree cried out as he pushed his member into Ash’s entrance. The bug type’s shaft was definitely as big as it looked, stretching Ash’s ass more so than any of his smaller Pokémon had done so before. Butterfree pounded into Ash’s ass, striking the young man’s prostate with each plunge. Ash moaned loudly around Noctowl’s cock from each time Butterfree connected to his special spot. Combined with psychic pumping of his shaft, Ash felt ready to blow.

“Fezant,” Unfezant spoke to the two male Pokémon. The two of them nodded and focused their psychic abilities.

“MMM!” Ash cried out around Noctowl’s member as he felt the psychic hold on his shaft tighten around it, especially around the base, preventing any form of release. Ash tried to reach down, but Noctowl used his psychic powers to hold his hands in place while Butterfree kept a firm hold on his member. Ash moaned with desperate need at the two male Pokémon intensified their fucking to the point of release.

“Free/Hoo!” the two flying types cried out as they came into Ash’s holes. Between the two of them, Butterfree’s load was much larger, filling Ash’s stomach along with the seed of his smaller Pokémon. Despite his need, Ash was not allowed to cum along with them.

Once done, the two flying types pulled away from Ash and released their psychic hold on his hands and member. He was about to slump over, but the two Pokémon used their psychic powers to lift Ash and flop him onto his back for his next Pokémon to play with him.

No sooner was he on his back that another poke-cock was pressed onto his face. This one belonged to Swellow and the bird Pokémon was very eager to shove his shaft into Ash’s mouth. The flying type cooed happily at the warm wetness of Ash’s mouth and wasted no time in pumping himself into it. His member was a bit smaller but also longer than Noctowl’s cock.

Ash then felt a heated breath caress his asshole. The sight of flames and blue fur told him that Quilava was sniffing his entrance before getting on two legs and mounting his trainer. Ash could feel incredible warmth come from the fire-type cock in similar fashion that Fletchinder’s member had given him before. “Quilava!” the Johto starter cried out excitedly as he buried himself into Ash. He wasted no time in harshly fucking his trainer’s ass.

Between the two male Pokémon fucking him from either side, his still hard cock bounced around as they thrust into him. His member’s bouncing was stopped when he felt a pair of warm moist folds take it. He felt sharp talon feet on his stomach and some feathers grazing it. “Fezant,” he heard Unfezant’s voice before the flying type mounted her trainer. Unlike Snivy who could hardly even take the tip of his cock, Unfezant happily took in all of Ash’s aching member inside her and cooed happily as she started moving herself up and down the shaft. Each time she came down onto the member, she felt it press against her avian womb which made her cry out excitedly.

“Swellow!” Swellow cried out as he came into Ash’s mouth, filling his throat with seed. Ash was able to gulp down most of the spunk. Once done, Swellow flew away, leaving him to the two other Pokémon.

“Lava!” Quilava cried out, pumping harder into Ash as he felt himself ready to release. Combined with Unfezant’s fucking, Ash was ready to blow his load once more, and this time there was no psychic power keeping him from releasing.

“Ah!” Ash moaned as he came, releasing his load into Unfezant. The flying type cried out as she felt Ash’s seed fill her, and climaxing herself. As he climaxed, Ash’s ass tightened around Quilava’s cock. The fire type roared excitedly at the tightness and intensified his fucking until he came to his own release, filling Ash’s hole with fire type cum.

With his release spent, Quilava pulled out of Ash’s hole, a small trail of cum leaking out of the gaping entrance. Ash’s own release had finished and Unfezant pulled off onto his member, a small trail of human spunk exiting her cunt and dripping onto Ash’s shaft. The two Pokémon walked over to their trainer and licked his face affectionately before walking off.

Ash panted heavily. Despite servicing his Pokémon and cumming twice, he saw that he was still shockingly hard. Despite the abuse he had already experience, he wanted more. He…he was starting to like it.

A collection of heated growls caught his ears and Ash looked to see the next group of Pokémon ready to take him. The group consisted of Primeape, Gengar, Bayleef, Torkoal, Staraptor, Ambipom, Pignite, Boldore and Palpitoad.

Ash was flipped onto his stomach by Primeape. The ape Pokémon grabbed his head and pulled it up, making Ash face Palpitoad and his big bulging bulbous member. It was by far bigger that the water types he had serviced before, Ash wasn’t sure he could take it in his mouth. Palpitoad didn’t seem to think so, or seemed to care as he shoved himself into Ash’s mouth, stretching the human’s jaw with his dick.

“Torkoal,” the fire tortoise growled as he moved over to Ash’s whole. Gengar chuckled mischievously as he floated over Ash’s ass and spread the cheeks, giving access for Torkoal’s own member. Torkoal climbed onto Ash’s back and positioned his cock before the entrance before plunging himself into his trainer’s hole. The turtle let out a stream of smoke from his nose as he reveled in Ash’s entrance. Using all his weight, he pounded Ash’s rear, his hard shell slapping against Ash’s ass, unintentionally spanking him. However, despite the pain, Ash was finding himself actually liking the spanking.

“Palpitoad!” the water/ground type cried out as he thrust hard and fast into Ash’s mouth. It seemed that watching the other Pokémon take their time in mating with their trainer had excited Palpitoad so much that he did not want to wait long for release. That was a feeling shared by the rest of the Pokémon, who all wanted to mate with their trainer as fast as possible. He drove himself into Ash’s mouth hard and fast before releasing his seed into his trainer’s gullet. Ash nearly gagged at the sheer amount, but Primeape kept his head in place, so he swallowed as much as he could of Palpitoad’s spunk.

Once his release had ended, Palpitoad moved out ad away of Ash’s mouth, but the trainer was given no rest as Pignite took Palpitoad’s place. His shaft was about the same size as Palpitoad’s, if not a bit bigger. The pig Pokémon grabbed onto Ash’s head and plunged himself into his trainer’s mouth. The pig Pokémon gripped hard onto Ash’s head, forcing him up and down his shaft without any rest.

“Koal!” Torkoal bellowed as pounded into Ash’s hole, releasing his fire type seed into his trainer. Hot smoke erupted from his shell and nostrils as he came, making it hard to see for a few seconds but Staraptor blew the smoke away. Torkoal pulled out of Ash and walked away.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught his ears. “Boldore,” Ash heard, and almost went rigid as he felt the large thick rock-type cock begin to push itself into his ass. Boldore’s forelegs went over and in front of Ash’s tight while his hind-leg kept him in place, preventing the human from moving. The thick shaft beneath him poked against the entrance to his trainer before shoving himself inside. Ash moaned loudly around Pignite’s shaft as he felt the rock type’s rigid member plunge itself inside him. Once completely inside, Boldore began to move. His motions were a bit slower that Ash’s other Pokémon, but he was far more forceful.

Pignite’s fiery thrusts came fast and hard as he plowed Ash’s face. He kept thrusting fast and hard while gripping Ash’s head, forcing the trainer to take every inch of his length. He kept fucking hard and fast until he finally released his pent up load into his trainer’s mouth. “Pignite!” Ash’s eyes widened in shock at tremendous load that flowed into his throat. Pignite kept his head to the base of his cock until the pig was entirely spent.

Pignite pulled out of Ash’s mouth and Ash coughed out some of the cum he did not manage swallow. The fire type did not let go of Ash’s hair and kept it up so that Ash could see Staraptor move forward with his own hard shaft. Staraptor’s cock was easily the largest of all his male bird Pokémon. The flying type moved himself towards Ash’s mouth, and rather simply force himself on, Ash willingly opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth. Staraptor eagerly thrust his cock into Ash’s mouth while Pignite held his head up.

Boldore’s pace seemed to move faster as he pounded into Ash’s ass with was beginning to turn red from the several spanking Boldore’s stone body was giving each time he thrust. He pounded into Ash’ keeping his body against the mattress. Beneath him, Ash’s hard shaft remained pressed against his stomach and the mattress. The rough fucking and friction was keeping his shaft hard, but the pressure was also keeping him from releasing his next load.

Staraptor pumped hard and fast into Ash’s mouth, each time reaching far into his trainer’s throat with each thrust. Pignite helped Staraptor by moving Ash’s head along with Staraptor’s thrusts, making sure the young man took in every inch of the avian shaft as it was shoved inside. It did not take long before Staraptor came into Ash’s throat.

As the bird Pokémon came, Boldore reached the height of his arousal by climaxing inside of Ash. Like a dam breaking, Boldore’s seed rushed into Ash’s insides at a rapid rate, filling his stomach to the brim and beyond. His belly began to expand from the collection of cum that had been spilled into him prior along with Boldore’s own cum. As Boldore’s release came near its end his spunk became lodged, basically forming a plug to prevent any of the cum that Ash had taken up the ass from escaping.

Staraptor’s release came to an end first and the bird Pokémon pulled away. Pignite released Ash’s head, letting his dazed face drop onto the mattress. Boldore popped out of Ash’s ass before lumbering away, leaving his trainer’s abused rear. Ash gasped heavily as he laid on the bed. He could feel all the cum sloshing itself inside his stomach and Boldore’s solidified cum keeping it all from escaping his ass. He quickly counted how many of his Pokémon he mated with and realized he had managed to service over half of his Pokémon. However, that also meant his larger Pokémon were left to mate.

Taking him out of his thoughts, Ash was lifted into the air by shoulders by Gengar. He was turned around and faced his red-eyed Primeape who sported a shockingly large hard-on. Ash gulped slightly as he was lowered down onto the fighting type cock. He grunted as he felt the shaft begin to make its way inside him. He could feel himself getting stretched by the large cock as he went down all the way to the base. Once set, Gengar released his shoulders and Primeape supported the young man by his legs.

Ash for a moment was curious when Primeape didn’t just start plowing him, but his answer came when he felt something poke at his ass next to Primeape’s shaft. He looked back and his eyes bugged wide when he saw Gengar sporting a similarly sized dick. The ghost type began to push himself against Ash’s hole, and Ash realized what was happening.

“W-Wait! N-No!” Ash exclaimed in shock as he felt Gengar beginning to push and stretching Ash’s hole further than it had ever been before with the exception of Goodra’s cock. “Ah!” he screamed as he felt the ghost type shaft stretch his insides along with Primeape’s. He gritted his teeth until he felt Gengar was fully sheathed inside him. Once Gengar was completely inside him, Primeape lifted Ash off of the two hard shafts until only the tips remained before dropping his arms and letting gravity take control. Ash slid down the two shafts and gasped as he was filled again. The two male Pokémon then began to thrust into Ash, driving their united cocks into their trainer making him gasp with each strike to his prostate.

As they fucked him, Ash briefly thought to how he was getting wrecked by two Pokémon he had not seen since his Kanto journey. He remembered Primeape from his short time with him and Gengar from when he was just a Haunter he left with Sabrina. It was great to see them again, but at the moment all he could think about was how the two male Pokémon were practically wrecking him. Luckily another Pokémon he had not seen in a long time caught his attention.

“Ambipom!” the purple female monkey Pokémon cried out as she jumped onto Ash’s body as he went up and down on the two poke-cocks. He had not seen Ambipom since she left in Sinnoh, and even then he missed her when he traded her for Buizel. He was happy to see her again, were it not for the lustful red eyes she sported. Her cunt was wet with desire and she looked down to Ash’s bouncing shaft as he was getting fucked. Using her tails to hold onto Ash’s body and her hands to direct his cock, she pushed herself down onto Ash’s cock, taking it all inside her. She smiled and cried out happily as she felt Ash’s dick be thrust into her due to Primeape and Gengar’s intense fucking, causing the young man to fuck her as well. As his cock rammed inside her, she leaned in and kissed Ash’s lip, causing the young man to moan into the kiss.

Primeape and Gengar pounded into Ash’s stretched Ash, each time striking the young man’s prostate with nerve-wracking force. He bouncing body caused Ash to fuck Ambipom who loved the feel of Ash’s meat stick inside her. In no time at all, she reached her orgasmic high and came on Ash’s cock. The tightening of her snatch made Ash grunt and cry out, releasing his third load into twin-tailed Pokémon. As he came, his insides tightened around the two thick shafts inside him, prompting the two male Pokémon to pump harder and faster into him before releasing their own loads into Ash. Ash gasped as he felt double geyser of cum that sprayed into, filling into his stomach like a balloon.

Once Ash’s release came to an end, Ambipom pulled off his shaft, but did not leave until she licked Ash’s cock clean. It had become slightly limp, but her slick tongue quickly reawakened it. She hopped off, and Primeape and Gengar slowly pulled out their own cocks out of Ash’s gaping hole. Their cum poured out of his hole and onto the mattress and cushions. Once they were out, the dropped Ash carefully back onto the bed before leaving their gasping trainer.

“Bay-Bay!” an excited voice caught Ash’s ear through his pants. He looked and saw Bayleef rushing over to him and nuzzling his was with hers.

“H-Hey Bayleef,” Ash said, liking the love he was being shown by the always affectionate grass type. Even with the red eyes of lust, she was still so affectionate.

The dinosaur Pokémon licked her trainers face. She had been so patient and hated every second she had to wait, but now it was her turn to be with the trainer she loved so much. She licked his face affectionately before beginning to move down. She licked his neck down to his chest, stopping for a short minute to lich his pectorals and nipples, making the young man gasp slightly. After teasing him a bit, she moved down to his abdomen before reaching his waist and her main goal, Ash’s cock. She licked the hard meat shaft all over, making Ash moan and gasp. She moved herself around so that her hind legs and her snatch hovered over Ash’s head while she sucked on his cock.

As she did so, Ash found himself staring at Bayleef’s wet pussy staring at him. Deciding to give the loyal Pokémon the same love she had always show. Ash reached up and started to lick the moist folds. Bayleef let out a coo of joy as she felt Ash eat her out, it made her grow with desire and continued suck on his member with all her might, easily taking the entire length into her mouth. To add pleasure for her trainer, she stretched out the vines beneath her neck leaves and guided them to his ass. She gently probed Ash’s hole, which had managed to close up from the stretching he previous Pokémon had given him. Ash groaned as he felt Bayleef’s vines enter him, gently moving around inside him and giving him more pleasure

“BAY!” Bayleef cried out as she pulled off rapidly of Ash’s cock. She couldn’t wait anymore. She wanted to mate with Ash now! She pulled her vines out of his ass and moved her snatch away from his face. She turned around, careful not to step on him, and positioned herself above Ash’s member. Using her vines she gripped Ash’s cock to keep it steady as she slowly took the human shaft inside her. Ash gasped as he felt the warm tightness of the dinosaur Pokémon’s pussy. Bayleef cooed excitedly once she was at the base of Ash’s shaft. She wasted no time in going up and down Ash’s cock, riding him with great desire. As she pounded down, Ash grunted each time as Bayleef’s large bulk made her thrusts deliver great force each time her body collided with his. Even so, he could not resist the tightness of Bayleef’s cunt which wrapped tightly around his cock. Each thrust grinded against his cock, making Ash moan from the tightness. Bayleef herself was in a world of bliss as she fucked Ash. She could feel herself growing closer and closer to her own climax. She pounded down onto Ash’s member with great force, each time creating friction that excited Ash’s nerves until he could no longer contain himself.

“Ah! Bayleef!” Ash cried out as he came.

“BAY!!!” Bayleef cried out happily as she felt Ash’s seed rocket inside her. She could feel it surging into her, making her moan as her own orgasm was released. Her insides tightened around Ash’s member, with full intent to hold Ash’s cock and milk it for all she could. The two howled as they came together and remained united until their releases came to their ended.

Ash gasped in relief once his fourth ejaculation ended. Bayleef eased onto him, a look of bliss on her face. The grass type looked down to her trainer and nuzzled him giving Ash a welcomed comfort. He kissed her nose, to why she cried out in joy. She pulled herself off of Ash’s body and member, which had become limp. She knew that there was still several of Ash’s female Pokémon that wanted to mate with him, and she had a trick to fix it. She let out a cry as a small pink mist escaped from her leaves. The mist was Bayleef’s Sweet Scent move, but with a twist.

A few whiffs of the shockingly arousing Sweet Scent was all it took for Ash’s body to go into heat again and for his cock to re-energize with desire. “Ah!” Ash gasped as his body racked with heat. Even though his body was aroused, he doubted he actually had the energy to continue. Luckily, Bayleef had another trick to help. She stretched out her vines to Ash’s chest and her leaf glowed green as she used Synthesis. The restoring energy surged through her vines and into Ash, restoring his energy to as it was before he started.

“Whoa…I feel better. Thanks, Bayleef,” Ash said as he hugged Bayleef’s head. Bayleef cried out happily as she nuzzled him.

“Infer!” cried out another voice, snapping the two out of their moment. Ash looked and saw the next group of Pokémon consisting Muk, Kingler, Donphan, Glalie, Infernape, Gliscor, and Leavanny.

“I guess I still have a ways to go,” Ash said. He gave Bayleef another kiss on the nose to which she returned with a lick before walking away.

Once Bayleef was gone, Ash was flipped onto his stomach. He looked up and saw Leavanny sitting before him with a long slick lime green shaft.

“Glalie!” he heard from behind to see Glalie floating behind him with a large cool blue cock. Instead of feeling apprehensive like he had before, he smiled. He opened his mouth wide and spread his ass with his hands.

Leavanny slipped his cock into Ash’s mouth. The slick member was pushed in with relative ease and reach far into his throat. The grass/bug type moaned happily as he carefully rested his leaf-like hands on Ash’s head while his trainer sucked him off. Glalie bellowed happily before pushing his member into Ash’s waiting Ash. It was bigger than Primeape’s or Gengar’s, but the stretching the two gave him made it easy for him to take the icy cold cock inside him. Just like how Quilava’s fire type member was warm, Glalie’s ice type shaft sent icy chills through him. However, the chill felt nice along with each strike the eager icy Pokémon sent to his prostate. Ash could feel his cock twitching beneath him as the Glalie fucked his ass hard and fast. It took no time at all before Glalie let out a cry of ecstasy as he unloaded his essence into his trainer. Ash felt an icy shill run up his spine as he felt Glalie’s seed flow into him. The ice type let out a long satisfied groan before pulling out of Ash’s ass. Similar to Boldore, Glalie’s seed remained inside Ash, frozen in place.

Some heavy stomps caught Ash’s ear. The sound of trumpeting and a large heft body told him that Donphan was coming to mount him next. He felt Donphan’s trunk res on his head as he lumbered his body onto Ash, his fat rigid shaft pushing against Ash’s rear. Donphan’s cock was short but far thicker than the previous Pokémon and very bumpy, easily pushing the edges of Ash’s ass as he pushed himself all the way in. Donphan let out a loud trumpet as he felt himself get completely buried inside Ash. The elephantine Pokémon thrust his hips hard and strong into Ash, practically burying the human into the mattress.

Even with Donphan’s rough fucking, Ash did not stop his attentive sucking of Leavanny’s shaft. The grass/bug type clung closely to Ash’s head as his trainer sucked him off. Even with his incredible lust, Leavanny’s caring nature still shined through as he tenderly held onto Ash’s head while the raven-haired trainer sucked him off. Ash was grateful to Leavanny’s tenderness as it did make it easier to suck the Pokémon off, even while the ground type was pretty much wrecking his rear. Donphan’s cock rocked inside him, each time stretching his insides with its great girth. The elephant’s body pushed Ash’s own body into the mattress with each of his thrusts, keeping him in place. The tightness of Ash’s hole made the ground type trumpet with pleasure as he felt himself get ready to blow. At the same time, Leavanny felt himself getting close to release his own load. With a united cry, two fully-evolved Pokémon released their loads into their trainer. Leavanny’s cum was slick and smooth and easy to swallow while Donphan’s cock erupted like a volcano inflating Ash’s belly with thick sticky seed.

With their loads spent, the two Pokémon pulled their cocks out of their trainer’s mouth and ass. Ash coughed slightly while also feeling a bit of seed escape his gaping rear.

“Koo-Ki Koo-Ki!” a familiar voice called from behind. Ash looked and saw Kingler walking towards him. He could see the crab’s large shaft under him. Ash gulped slightly at the size of the water type’s shaft. It was too wide for him to take in his mouth, so he had only one option.

Ash rolled over onto his back and lifted his legs, giving Kingler perfect access to his ass. Kingler, even with the glowing red eyes, gave Ash his equivalent of a smile as he began to push his shaft into him. “Ah! Kingler!” Ash exclaimed as he felt the thick hard member of the water type was pushed inside him. It was easily bigger than Donphan, but only a bit shorter. The crab Pokémon thrust his shaft into Ash, making the young man moan with each thrust. Gone was the hesitance and nervousness of being mated by his Pokémon. Now it was replaced with desire and lust and excitement. The crab Pokémon pounded Ash ass, each time ramming into his prostate and sending a surge through his nerve system. Even with all the pleasure that rocked him, he still remained sane. He could still think of other things than simple pleasure and desire. Along with the enjoyment he was feeling, a sense of determination went through him, telling Ash to keep pushing forward, to help all his Pokémon and make it through all this.

“Koo-KI!” Kingler grunted as he reached his climax and sprayed his seed into his trainer’s body. Ash moaned as he felt Kingler’s seed flow into him, mixing with the rest of the seed that had already been instilled inside him.

Once Kingler’s release came to an end, the crab Pokémon pulled out of his trainer and Ash let his legs drop. He panted for a few seconds before he saw both Infernape and Gliscor approach him.

Infernape grabbed Ash’s arms and lifted him up, making the young man’s back face him. He grabbed onto Ash’s legs in the same way that Primeape had, but this time his face facing away from the fire/fighting type. Ash could practically feel the heat coming from Infernape’s meat shaft before it even began to enter him. The fire starter plunged himself into Ash, making his gasp at the sudden intrusion by the thick rod, but not painful. Once he was fully sheathed inside Ash, the fire monkey pulled out to thrust in again, making Ash moan loudly. Rather than continue on, Infernape held Ash in place with his cock buried entirely inside his trainer so that Gliscor could mount him.

The female flying scorpion Pokémon glided over before Ash while licking her lips. Between her stubby legs was her wet snatch. Using her tail to steady herself, she brought herself down on Ash’s hard shaft. The young man gasped as Gliscor’s warm tightness wrapped itself around his shaft. Once Gliscor was firmly mounted onto Ash, Infernape began thrusting his cock repeatedly into Ash’s ass, causing his trainer to thrust himself into Gliscor. Using her tail she kept herself steady while she wrapped her arms and claws around Ash’s head. Her insides squeezed tightly around Ash’s shaft, making the young man gasp and moan between each cry he let out each time Infernape rammed himself inside him. Each ram inside him rocked into his prostate, combined with the intense friction from Gliscor’s cunt made Ash’s nerves go wild. He could hardly contain himself and screamed as he came inside the flying/ground type. Gliscor cried out happily as she felt Ash’s seed flow into her. Like Bayleef she greatly loved her trainer and loved the feeling of his seed flow into her. It wracked her insides, causing her to orgasm along with her trainer. Infernape grunted at Ash’s tightening ass as he came, prompting him to fuck his trainer harder until he reached his own release as well. His hot spunk flowed into Ash’s stomach, making the trainer moan even louder as he came.

After her orgasm and once she felt Ash’s release come to an end, Gliscor affectionately licked his face before pulling off his cock and flying off. Once Gliscor was gone, Infernape pulled out his cock from Ash’s leaking ass and carefully setting the trainer down back on the mattress.

Ash gasped softly for a few seconds before he felt a cool and slimy presence begin to cover his legs. He looked back and his eyes went wide as he saw Muk’s sludgy body move across his legs, over his ass, and onto his back. Before he even knew it, Ash was pinned down by the poison type’s great girth. He could feel Muk’s slimy body move around his legs and waist, basically taking him inside the Pokémon’s body. Despite all this, Ash realized that the usual stench that Muk came with was gone. Shockingly, there was no bad odor, which made him thankful.

Ash’s eyes bulged wide again as he felt a large shaft pushing its way inside his ass. Because of Muk’s slimy form covering his entire body, Ash could not see the shaft, but it felt solid and it felt big as it pushed its way inside him. The thick shaft made its entire way inside him, and Ash could feel every inch stretching his insides. To make things even more surprising, Muk’s slimy body caressed Ash’s entire body except for his head and hands which remained outside the poison type. He could feel it all pressing and moving against his skin. He could feel his cock being smothered and rubbed against Muk’s slimy form, making him all the more aroused. The poison type pumped his heavy shaft inside his trainer, each time stretching him and slamming the young man’s prostate with each strike. Ash’s head and hands bobbed outside of Muk’s body as he felt the poison type plow him. Muk let out a large groan as he felt his release come. Ash let out a large cry as he felt Muk’s torrent of cum rush inside him. So far Muk had the largest load unleashed inside him. Ash could feel himself inflating like a balloon as the seed flowed into him. And like Boldore and Glalie, Muk’s cum plugged his ass, keeping the releases of his previous Pokémon inside.

Once Muk’s release came to an end, the poison type gave Ash a squeeze of affection before pulling out his shaft and moving off of Ash’ Muk moved over Ash’s head and body, pushing the boy’s face into the mattress for a few moments before the pressure was off. Ash raised his head and breathed in relief as he watched Muk slink away. Even though most of Muk’s cum was lodged inside his expanded belly, Ash could feel a trail of cum going up his ass back and some in his hair.

A series of loud grunts caught his ear, and Ash saw that he was now surrounded by the final group of Pokémon he needed to mate with. Unfortunately, these were mostly his biggest and strongest Pokémon – Charizard, Pidgeot, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Torterra, and Krookodile.

Krookodile and Heracross were the first to come forward. Krookodile lifted Ash onto hands and knees, setting him in a doggy-style position. The giant crocodilian stuck his nose into Ash’s cum-leaking ass before licking the seed that was pouring out. Ash shivered as he felt the long tongue press against his rear. Heracross, rather than just shove his cock into Ash’s mouth, moved under his trainer and onto his back, looking directly at Ash’s member. Ash’s bloated stomach pressed against the bug, but Heracross did not mind. The always hungry bug type reached up and took the shaft into his mouth, sucking it with surprising force.

“AH!” Ash cried out as he felt Heracross’s sucking, now knowing how Bulbasaur felt each time Heracross went for the nutrients in his bulb. As the large bug sucked on his shaft, Ash saw Heracross’s member beneath him. Wanting to return to intense feeling, Ash leaned down and took the big bug boner into his mouth. Heracross moaned around Ash’s shaft, which made Ash moan around his, causing the two to be in a cycle of moaning.

Not wanting to be left out, Krookodile was ready for his turn. He had licked Ash’s ass and back clean of Muk’s cum trail, but had not gone for the hair. Krookodile’s heave shaft stuck between his legs. He gripped onto Ash’s ass before pushing inside. Ash could feel Krookodile’s cock get buried inside him. He could also feel it stretching even further. The croc Pokémon grumbled at the tightness of Ash’s stretched asshole, his shades shaking slightly as he did. He wasted no time in pulling out and plunging back in, ramming himself inside his trainer. Even with Krookodile’s harsh fucking, Ash’s body did not jerk enough for Heracross to lose his hold on Ash’s shaft. He sucked hard and strong, bobbing up and down the human shaft determined to get his own version of nectar. His tongue also helped to tease the tip of Ash’s cock as he sucked on it. The pleasure he was feeling from his Pokémon drove Ash wild. He moaned and sucked on Heracross’s shaft while reveling in the feeling of Krookodile pounding his rear. The dark type pounded hard and fast, his claws gripping onto Ash’s rear while being careful not to hurt Ash with them. He drove his dick into Ash’s prostate, pushing it hard against his body.

Ash nerves were brought to the brink as he came down into Heracross’s mouth. The bug type happily guzzled down his trainer’s seed. Ash’s mouth provided enough excitement for him to release his own poke-jizz into his trainer’s mouth, to which Ash swallowed with ease. Out of all his bug types, Heracross had the biggest load. Feeling his trainer tighten around his cock made Krookodile roar with pleasure as he buried himself into his trainer and unleashed his spunk into Ash. Ash could feel his stomach becoming a bit larger with the added cum from the two Pokémon.

With their releases spent, Krookodile and Heracross pulled away from Ash. Ash nearly dropped the minute they were gone, but a loud bellow and a cock rapidly rammed up his rear made his face collide with the bed. He looked up and saw Tauros’s form hovering above him. The bull Pokémon’s long thick shaft was buried deep into him with no hesitation and he began thrusting inside of Ash with every amount of force he had.

As the normal type wrecked his rear, Ash remembered what Professor Sycamore had said when questioned why only one of his 30 Tauros had been bonded to him. This Tauros was the leader of the herd Ash had caught as well as the strongest and the one used in battles. In their time, they developed a strong bond while the other Tauros did not. It seemed that because the other Tauros did not have a bond with Ash when he was hit with the wave, they were not affected. To this, Ash was thankful, as he doubted he’d be able to survive 30 horny Tauros, especially with how hard the Tauros that did get effected was plowing him.

Ash felt like toy as Tauros rammed himself inside him. Each thrust slammed against his prostate and pushed his insides. His swollen stomach sloshed around and jiggled with each time Tauros pounded his ass. Ash didn’t even feel enough energy to lift himself up as the bull hammered his elevated ass. Tauros bellowed loudly as he quickly reached his climax, unleashing his huge load into his trainer. Ash felt Tauros’s cum stampede its way inside him, colliding with all the cum he had already collected. Ash was sure he’d be throwing up cum, but nothing came out of his mouth. As quickly as it came, Tauros’s release went to a swift end. The bull Pokémon pulled his cock out of Ash’s ass, sounding off a loud pop as cum poured out. Ash felt like he was in a daze with his leaking ass still in the air.

Tauros walked away, and a loud stomping snapped Ash out of his daze. He felt a beak-like mouth grab his legs and pull them back, causing his waist to lay down on the mattresses.

Ash looked back and saw Torterra’s huge form make its way over him. The large Pokémon’s body hovered over Ash’s smaller frame on large strong legs. Ash could see Torterra’s heavy member just pressing against his ass. Carefully, the grass/ground type pressed himself into Ash’s rear. Ash moaned loudly as he felt the giant turtle cock push its way inside him. Torterra knew his huge body was too heavy to lay on Ash, so he was careful not to crush his trainer. Even so, he let out a grumbled groan as he stretched Ash’s ass. Rather than have Torterra simply carefully thrust into him, Ash rammed himself down on to the base of Torterra’s shaft. Ash drove himself onto Torterra’s cock, moaning loudly as he did so. His actions excited the fully evolved grass starter, who felt prompted to thrust even harder into Ash. He pounded into Ash, making the trainer moan loudly. Soon enough, Ash stopped pushing himself and Torterra took control. He pounded into Ash’s body, and despite his earlier concerns, Torterra pressed his heavy form onto Ash’s body, practically crushing the young man beneath his bulk as he fucked him.

Ash didn’t care however, he loved the feeling of his big Pokémon fucking him and squishing him against the mattress. He had been stampeded over and crushed on a regular base before, amongst other forms of harm, so even Torterra’s massive body pushing him against him into the mattress did not bother him. All Ash could think about was getting fucked by the turtle’s mighty cock.

“Torterra!” the grass starter growled as he felt his release erupt. Ash could feel the massive load force its way inside of his already bloated stomach. He felt like he was going to pop, but he felt so good. When Torterra’s release came to an end, the heavy Pokémon lifted himself up and moved away, revealing Ash to be all but embedded into the mattress. Ash was gasping for air, but a smile was on his face. Just like with Muk, a trail of cum up his ass and into his hair remained.

Ash was pulled out of the mattress, leaving his impression on the bedding. He was lifted by Sceptile who carried him over to another mattress where Lapras laid on her back. All the cushion and mattresses were set to make it comfortable for her to lay down.

Ash looked at Lapras. It had been so long since he had last seen her in Johto, and it felt so nice to see her. He saw her moist snatch between her rear flippers, and his cock stirred with desire. Sceptile helped Ash onto Lapras’s body. Using the most strength he could he lifted himself off the large water type’s body and carefully pushed his cock into the surprisingly chilly cunt. Lapras cooed happily as she felt Ash’s member push its way inside her. Even though she was a bigger Pokémon, her cunt was very tight and Ash’s cock filled her very well. Ash laid against Lapras, loving the feel of her insides around his cock, while also being careful with his bloated belly.

A sudden in feeling of a cock pushing its way into his ass caused Ash to look back. He turned and saw Sceptile standing behind him with a large thick shaft. It was nowhere near the same size as Torterra, but still fairly large. The grass starter pushed his cock into Ash, pressing the human’s body into Lapras’s. Ash gasped as he felt Sceptile thrust inside him, each thrust feeling like a blade stab to his prostate. The grass type pumped hard and fast, ramming himself into Ash with great force. His rapid thrusts caused Ash to becoming nothing more than a small barrier between Sceptile and Lapras. Lapras felt as if the two males were fucking her, but she loved each second of it. Ash felt like a piece of meat in a sandwich being squished by larger pieces of bread. One of the pieces of bread was green and currently ramming its fat cock into Ash like a slab of meat.

Lapras was the first to cum, letting out a shrill cry as her internal juices coating Ash’s cock. Her pussy fluids were ice cold, making Ash shiver and cum at the same time, filling the water type’s cunt with his jizz. Sceptile felt Ash’s climax through his tightening ass and proceeded to pump faster into his trainer’s rear. He thrust hard until he unloaded his cum into Ash. Ash gasped as he felt the seed of his strongest grass type was surged into him, mixing with all the other cum that had been poured.

Sceptile pulled out of Ash once his release came to its end. As he did, Ash slumped against Lapras, who nuzzled his head lovingly. Ash smiled softly at the water type’s caring nature.

A pair of clawed hands grabbed Ash’s hips and pulled him off of Lapras. A large roar and the flapping of wings told him he was in the grip of arguably his strongest Pokémon Charizard. Ash turned back and saw the orange winged reptile Pokémon who hugged a puff of flames. He looked down and saw Charizard’s massive member pointed directly at him. It was easily at the same size as Torterra’s shaft. The fire type pulled ash without hesitation onto his cock, forcing the trainer to mount the massive reptilian shaft. Charizard moved on to his back, keeping Ash close to him and on his cock as he did.

Pidgeot’s shrill cry caught his ear and Ash saw the large female bird Pokémon come down. She was smaller than Charizard, which helped her in landing on the fire type’s stomach, putting her talons on either side of Ash. Ash could see her snatch between her legs and above his still hard cock. Like with the others, Ash was happy to see the first bird Pokémon he had ever caught. Pidgeot nuzzled Ash’s face before mounting his shaft inside her snatch. She cooed happily as she was completely nestled atop Ash’s rod.

Once Pidgeot was firmly in place, Charizard pulled his cock out of Ash’s ass before thrusting back inside, striking Ash’s prostate with incredible force, making the young man cry out loudly. The fire type roared as he continuously buried himself inside Ash, each thrust striking Ash’s special spot with nerve wracking force that made Ash moan out loudly with pleasures. Like with Sceptile and Lapras, Charizard’s thrusts caused Ash to thrust into Pidgeot, to which the female bird welcomed happily. Pidgeot cooed and shrieked with excitement each time Ash’s cock was thrust inside her. She could feel the human member pushing against her Pokémon womb, just as Ash’s other female Pokémon had all experienced minus the one too small to fit the human rod. Charizard’s harsh pounding of his ass and Pidgeot’s tight riding of his cock made Ash scream and moan loudly. When he started he was frightened about what mating with all his Pokémon would result in, but at the moment he did not care about those fears. All Ash could think about was the thick shaft inside him and the tight snatch around his member. His Pokémon, despite their wild lust, all acted very caringly and he could feel their love for him with each one that mated with him. Gone were the inhibited cries of shock, now replaced with, “Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my cock! I love you guys! I love fucking my Pokémon!”

Ash’s lustful cries caused his Pokémon to react in tandem. Together, Charizard and Pidgeot fucked their trainer harder, each determined to give their trainer just as much pleasure as he gave them. In no time at all, Ash let out a large cry of excitement as he came from the intense pleasure. His seed surged into Pidgeot, making the bird squeal in her own excitement and going through her own orgasm. As he came, Ash’s ass tightened around Charizard’s cock, causing the flame Pokémon to let out a loud roar before his hot cum erupted from his cock and into Ash. Ash screamed in pleasure as he felt the fiery juices flow into him.

The two Pokémon and their trainer gasped as their releases came to the end. As he panted, Ash received comfortingly licks from Charizard and Pidgeot, making him laugh lightly through his pants. Once they thought he was okay, Pidgeot flew off of Ash and Charizard pulled the trainer off his shaft. Despite the intense climax he had just experienced, Ash knew he still had one Pokémon left to help.

“Snorlax-Snor,” grumbled Ash’s largest Pokémon of all, Snorlax. Ash felt too weak to walk, so Charizard helped carry him over to the large normal type.

When he came to Ash’s view, Ash saw that Snorlax was indeed his largest Pokémon in more than just body size. Snorlax’s cock was huge, easily outsizing Charizard and Torterra. But rather than any fear, Ash only had a grin.

“Charizard lay me down on my stomach,” Ash said.

Charizard let out a grunt of acknowledgement as he did sow. He carefully set Ash down on his front on the mattress, careful not to disturb the overfilled stomach full of his Pokémon’s seed. Once on his chest, Ash used his remaining energy to lift his ass into the air with his knees. Once set, he clasped his ass with hands and spread his now gaping stretched hole before the horny normal type.

“Take me Snorlax,” Ash spoke lustfully, his eyes glazed with desire. “Fuck me with your huge fat cock.”

“Snorlax!” the heavy Pokémon rumbled as he moved forwards. He grabbed Ash’s ass with his clawed paws and plunged his massive member into him. Ash let out a soundless scream as he felt Snorlax’s cock stretch him farther than any other Poke-cock he had experienced before. He felt no pain however, all he felt was intense pleasure as the normal type plowed his ass harder than any other Pokémon before him. Snorlax growled happily as he plowed Ash’s insides, each time slamming his wide body into Ash’s ass. His giant cock rammed into Ash’s prostate with each powerful plunge, each time also stretching his already inflated stomach as he did. Ash’s cock, which had gone soft after cumming three times straight shortly before, along with a few other times, had become hard once more and bobbed around wildly as Snorlax rammed his far larger shaft. Snorlax’s huge heavy balls spanked Ash’s ball and cock with each thrust, which only excited the human male more. Ash moaned and screamed happily as he came once more, coating the bedding beneath him with cum. Hearing his trainer’s pleasured cries and feeling his tight ass become tighter around his mighty meat, Snorlax roared in pleasure before unleashing his enormous load. Ash screamed in ecstasy as he felt Snorlax’s cum fire into him like a geyser, inflating his already expanded stomach far more than it had before. He was filled until no more could be fitted, and Snorlax’s cock popped out of him, still spraying with white sticky seed. Snorlax’s cum rained down onto Ash’s body as he laid there in a pleasured daze. Snorlax’s release soon came to an end, and Ash laid on the mattress covered in large drops of cum, his ass pouring seed while most of Snorlax’s cum remained inside him.

Ash was lost in a dazed state, completely oblivious to the world around him. All he could think and feel was the cum that had filled him, was currently oozing out of his ass, and coated him.

“Pikapi?” a familiar voice called from his daze, snapping Ash out of his trance. Ash blinked his eyes several times to clear his blurred vision. Once his mind completely returned to him, he found himself looking at his concerned Pikachu. “Pi?” the electric type spoke as he crawled to Ash.

“H-Hey Pikachu,” Ash said, a soft smile on his face. He tried to get up, but his arms lacked any energy, and the weight of his bloated belly kept him in place. Luckily, Goodra came and helped Ash get on his back and lift him to a sitting position. “Thanks Goodra.”

“Goo!” the white dragon replied with a smile. As he looked, Ash saw the rest of his Pokémon both old and new, all looking at him with concerned faces. Gone were the red eyes of lust, now replaced with looks of worry and great love for their trainer.

“Hey guys, glad to see you’re all back to normal,” Ash said with a smile. All of Ash’s Pokémon smiled back, happy to see their trainer was alright.

“Osha,” Oshawott’s voice caught Ash’s ear. He looked to his side and saw the small water type. Oshawott no longer had red eyes, however Ash could see a small hard shaft between his legs.

“You want to go again Oshawott?” Ash asked in surprise. The water type nodded back. Ash looked back to the rest of his Pokémon and found that they were all still horny despite all mating with him. Even his newer Pokémon who had no participated earlier and Pikachu all were aroused and all looking at Ash with questioning glances. Ash smiled at his Pokémon. “Well…the night is still young, and it has been a long time since we’ve all been together. Let’s make this a reunion we’ll never forget!” Ash’s Pokémon all cried with happiness and excitement before going to Ash and nuzzling him. Ash laughed at the loving nuzzles from his Pokémon. He knew that this would be a long night, but he didn’t care. He loved his Pokémon and he would do anything for them to make them happy. And at that moment, _he_ was what they wanted.

As Ash was swarmed by his Pokémon, his Bond Crystal remained discarded at the edge of the stadium. The crystal glowed in a soft pink color while Ash and his Pokémon spent the rest of their night strengthening their bond.

**oOoOoOo**

High in the atmosphere above the Kalos region, a lone figure floated. It watched as a dome of red energy surged across the land, reaching every inch of Kalos and spreading to the sea.

“ **One land has fallen,** ” the figure said in a distorted voice. “ **The Pokémon now rule this land, just as they should. Humans have no say, except for those that somehow managed to form a strong bond with their Pokémon companions. Those with that succeed in making that bond deserve it and will live as relative equals to their Pokémon. But those will be few and far between, and the rest will submit to their Pokémon’s desire.** ” The figure looked to the red energy wave as it spread to the ocean and beyond. “ **This land is claimed, but there may be a chance some may have escaped the change. I must remedy this.** ”

The figure raised its arm, forming an orb of red swirling energy. It lowered its arm and fired the orb. Shortly after it had been fire, the sphere exploded, turning into a barrage of small red meteors. The red meteors cascade and landed all across the Kalos region, each giving off a small glow as they landed.

“ **Now whenever it seems humans seem to be getting too in control, my power will be unleashed and will keep the land in place,** ” the creature spoke. It turned its head towards another part of the world. “ **Now to move on. There is still much of a world to change. I will correct the Original One’s mistake, one region at a time if I must.** ”

The creature flew off to towards the sea, to a region where things can often be seen as a battle between land and sea.

* * *

 

**PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**This chapter was LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!!!**

**Well guys, here it is, what you’ve all been waiting for! The lemon between Ash and nearly all of his Pokémon from the past. Some of you may have noticed some changes to the team from the first chapter I listed them all off, but that was all for the benefit of the fic. The biggest change I’m sure you all saw was the lack of 29 of Ash’s Tauros. I took them out because honestly along with all the other Pokémon had, adding 29 more Tauros would have been too much, even for this crazy fic.**

**Even without the other Tauros, this was a great chapter and quite honestly the longest and largest lemon I’ve ever written. From Oshawott all the way to Snorlax, I made sure to give each of the main Pokémon Ash has had a strong bond with had a moment with their trainer. Some of you may have questions about some of the genders for Ash’s Pokémon such as Pidgeot and Lapras. Ash already has an overwhelming number of male Pokémon, however other than most of his Unova Pokémon and a few of his others, we never knew the genders of most of Ash’s Pokémon. A lot of them were assumed to be male due to having an episode where they supposedly fell in love with another Pokémon, but most of Ash’s Pokémon were never confirmed in their gender.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it’s taken me a major time to finish it. For those of you on FFNet that are reading this, I actually posted this story long before on my friend PaperFox19’s site. After I finished writing the fourth chapter and posted it on that site, I actually decided to post the first chapter on FFNet to see how everyone would react. I’m glad with the positive feedback I’ve gotten. This chapter has taken a long time to finish, and I’m glad with the final result.**

**With all the Pokémon Ash had to deal with, I tried to keep all the matings as diverse as possible. From Snivy and Bulbasaur using their vines, to Noctowl and Butterfree with their psychic, to Primeape and Gengar double teaming him with Ambipom on for the ride, to Muk practically consuming him and blowing him up like a balloon, and to finishing on Snorlax’s massive penis.**

**Before anyone asks, NO! Ash has not lost his mind and turned into a mindless slut. If that was the plan, I wouldn’t have bothered with the previous four chapters. Ash is still the character we all know and love, however he will be more accepting to mating with Pokémon, as well as having sex with other people, but that’s for another chapter, more specifically, the next chapter!**

**Next Time – Of Love, Lust, and Parenthood**

**Ash awakens after his long night with his Pokémon. He must confront his greatest challenge ever – his mother. Along with that, he and the others must figure out what has happened to the other cities all across Kalos.**

**Please Review!**

**Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 06 – Of Amour, Lust, and Parenthood**

* * *

 

 “…Ugh…” Ash groaned as consciousness returned to him. “This is starting to become a bit annoying,” he groaned, referring to how it was becoming a habit for him to wake up so groggy. The young man opened his eyes and looked up to see not the roof of the gym stadium, but rather a white roof.

“Good morning Ash,” a sweet voice called to his ear, Ash looked to his side and saw Serena walking towards him with a tray of food.

“H-Hey Serena,” Ash said as he tried to sit up.

“Careful Ash, Professor Sycamore said that you might still be a bit sore,” Serena said as she put the tray on a nearby table and went to help Ash sit up. “There. How are you feeling?”

“Other than a bit groggy, I’m okay I think,” Ash said as he stretched out. “Did…did I do it?” he asked nervously.

Serena smiled at him. “Yes, you did Ash. You mated with all your Pokémon, and you’re still okay.” To prove her point, she brought up Ash’s crystal from the side of the bed.

“Phew,” Ash said with relief. “I have to admit, that was one crazy night.”

“I’ll say,” Serena said, confusing the young man. “Remember Ash, we had the cameras watching everything incase things got dangerous. We all saw what happened.”

“O-Oh,” Ash said blushing softly. Serena smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blink in surprise, but he smiled back.

“Now, I’m betting you’re starving. You’ve been asleep for 12 hours straight since you finally passed out,” Serena said as she brought up the tray of food.

“Actually…I am,” Ash said in surprise and confusion. “That’s weird. You would think with how much Pokémon cum I drank, I’d be full for days.”

“Ash, look at your stomach,” Serena said, making Ash look at her confused. He did as told, and to his surprise his stomach was not a huge bloated balloon, but rather a set of rock hard abs.

“Huh?” Ash said in confusion as he scratched his head, but he saw his arm and saw a large bulging bicep. “Wait, what?” he flexed his arm and watched as the muscle bulged. Ash looked around and saw a large mirror. Not giving Serena a chance to respond, Ash hopped off the bed and walked to the mirror in the room. When he saw his reflection, he gasped.

Last time Ash saw his own body, he had a lanky but lean body. Now, he seemed to actually be a good amount taller with a set of large well defined sculpted muscles. His pectorals, abs, legs, and arms looked larger and stronger, though his waist did seem a bit thinner and his ass did also look bigger and bubblier. Most shocking of all, his limp member looked a few inches longer and larger and his balls looked bigger.

“Professor Sycamore believes that mating with Pokémon has side effects on us,” Serena said, having realized Ash’s confusion. “While watching you, we saw that your Pokémon’s cum was actually getting absorbed into your body and seemed to change it, making it stronger and more capable of mating with them, hence why you didn’t explode considering how you all kept going. The same applies whenever you came inside one of your Pokémon or when a female Pokémon climaxes on you. Because you mated with so many Pokémon at a time, you changed a lot faster.”

“So…basically having sex with our Pokémon makes us stronger and look different?” Ash said, simplifying Serena’s description.

“Basically,” Serena replied. “Actually, while I didn’t notice it at first, it does seem true. I mean, my waist has gotten a bit thinner and my breasts and ass have gotten a bit bigger, and I don’t think it’s because of the pregnancy yet.”

Ash looked to Serena and true to her words, her breasts and ass did seem a bit bigger and her waist a bit slimmer. It was almost enough to make him aroused, but Ash quickly stumped those thoughts. “So where are the others, and for that matter where am I?”

“After you and your Pokémon passed out, Professor Sycamore thought it’d be best to bring you to this guest room to rest without your Pokémon getting nutty on you when you woke up,” Serena explained. “As for everyone else, Clemont, Meowth and Meyer are working with Professor Sycamore on something, Bonnie is with Sophie, and as for Jessie and James, well…”

“Well what?” Ash asked.

“They decided since it looked like you had so much fun with your Pokémon, they decided to have their own fun,” Serena said before bringing up her poke-pad and uploaded a video.

“ _Oh yes! Fuck me! Yes!_ ” Jessie’s sultry voice cried out as Ash watched the video. The woman was currently surrounded by not just the Pokémon she came with to Kalos, but all the Pokémon he had seen her with, and even a few surprises. Along with her Wobbuffet, Pumpkaboo, and Skorupi, Ash saw her getting swarmed by her Arbok, Lickytung, Dustox, Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat, Frillish, and a Blissey.

“ _Gah! Oh yes!_ ” James’s voice cried from the other end of the video. Ash saw that along with Inkay and Lotad James was also surrounded by Weezing, Growlithe, Victreebell, Cacnea, Chimecho, Carnivine, Mime Jr., Yamask, and Amoonguss.

“OOOOH,” Ash said in understanding as Serena pulled the video away.

“Yeah,” Serena replied. “They actually started at it not long after you were done. They’re still at it as far as I know.”

Ash nodded in understanding. “And what about my Pokémon, are they okay?”

“They’re all back to normal,” Serena replied. “They’re all hanging out in the gym waiting for you until you’re okay enough to come down.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Ash said with a smile. Just as he took his first step, his stomach growled loudly. He cheeks flushed as he stared at Serena’s smirking face.

“First let’s get you some food,” Serena said as she set the tray on the table. “Also, let’s wait for Professor Sycamore to give you a full check-up, just to make sure there aren’t any other side-effects.”

“Yes dear,” Ash said in a playful tone, but there was an underlying meaning that the two easily saw. They smiled at one another as they sat and ate together.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay Ash,” Serena said as she watched Ash eat. “I was actually worried for a bit when you and your Pokémon started going at it again.”

“I hate to say it Serena, but…I actually enjoyed it,” Ash confessed. “I don’t know, somewhere in all that mess, I stopped caring so much about mating with my Pokémon being I guess a bad thing and just… _accepted_ it I guess. Once I accepted it, I guess I learned to enjoy it.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Serena said, surprising Ash. “I have to admit Ash, Jessie and James weren’t the only ones that got…experimental from watching you go at it with your Pokémon.” Serena blushed brightly. “You seemed so close with your Pokémon after what you did, I decided I…wanted to try it as well.”

Ash blinked in surprise at Serena. She blushed, trying to look away from him, but Ash smiled and gently pulled her face towards his. He kissed her on the lips, surprising the girl, but she happily accepted the kiss of the boy she now loved.

Ash pulled away, still smiling at Serena. “Serena… I… Iloveyou!” Ash said quickly, but Serena understood and her eyes went wide. “I…I really do…I…I love you, and no matter what happens to us, I…I will always love you and...Our baby. I promise.”

“Oh Ash,” Serena said, her eyes tearing up as she leaned forward and kissed him again. “I love you too Ash. I love you so much.” The two held each other tightly while they kissed, happy to share their feelings.

“And as for the whole mating with Pokémon, as long as it doesn’t bother you, it doesn’t bother me,” Ash said as he held her. “And besides, I’m sure our Pokémon will be more than happy to help us raise him or her.”

“I know,” Serena said. “Meowth said that Pikachu told your Pokémon about our baby, and they were all really happy for us. I’m glad we have their support, even through all this craziness.” Ash nodded in agreement. None of them expected the events that transpired when they first started their journey, but they were quickly adapting to them and as long as they had each other, and their friends and Pokémon, they’d be okay.

“So, what else have I missed since I’ve been out?” Ash asked as he returned to his food.

“Not much,” Serena replied. “Jessie and James are still at it, Clemont’s working with his dad and Meowth on some new tech that could help us, Sophie’s been keeping things clean and clear with Bonnie’s and the Pokémon’s help, and Professor Sycamores been working on finding out about what’s happened.”

“That’s great,” Ash replied with relief. “Has Professor Sycamore found out anything more about the Red Wave or the creature that caused it?”

“Unfortunately no,” Serena replied. “He’s been trying to locate and track the wave, but has been unable to. He has warned the professors of all the other regions of the wave and the creature. He’s also been trying to contact the other cities to see if things are any better in the other cities.”

“And any luck?” Ash asked.

“Some actually,” Serena said with a smile. “He was able to contact Coumarine, Cyllage, and Shalour city. Ramos, Grant, and Korrina are all okay and said that they would be coming to Santalune City to help.”

“Really? That’s great!” Ash said. “Anyone else?”

“He’s tried calling a few other cities, but those are the only ones that have responded so far,” Serena replied. She then let out a sigh. “He even tried calling my mom, but no one answered.”

Ash could see and understand the concern Serena had. She was worried for her mother, just as he would for his. He pressed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Serena smiled back and took Ash’s hand in hers.

“I promise Serena, we’ll go see your mom as soon as possible,” Ash said comfortingly. “And heck, now that I have all of my Pokémon with me, we’ll be able to get there faster!”

“That’s great Ash,” Serena said with a smile. Ash smiled back and the two finished their meal. “By the way Ash, Professor Sycamore’s been examining that egg you found, and he says it should be close to hatching soon.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Ash said excitedly. “I’ll admit, it’s been a long while since I’ve seen a Pokémon egg hatch. Does he know what kind of Pokémon it will be?”

“Not at the moment,” Serena replied. “All your Pokémon have been doing a really good job taking care of it. My Pokémon are actually helping them out right now too.”

“Huh, that’s really great, thanks Serena,” Ash said. “By the way, how’s you’re Eevee doing? Last I remember, after you mated with her she turned out to be really shy, too shy to be near any of the other Pokémon.”

“She’s gotten better,” Serena replied. “All your Pokémon have been very welcoming, and so have Clemont’s and Bonnie’s. Chespin seems to have a little crush on her, well, at least until he starts humping Clemont again.”

Ash couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his throat. “Yeah, I can see that,” he said. “Speaking of which, how are Clemont and Bonnie holding?”

“They’re both okay,” Serena said. “Like me, they kinda got turned on and started playing with their Pokémon as well. Clemont seems more accepting of the situation like us, and Bonnie, well she’s still taking everything that’s happened in stride.”

“That’s good, we’re going to need all the help we can get to get through this,” Ash said.

“I completely agree Ash,” spoke the voice of Professor Sycamore as the older man entered the room.

“Oh, hey Professor. Good to see you,” Ash said as he grinned at the professor.

“You as well Ash,” Sycamore replied with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Now that I got some food in my system, great,” Ash replied. “Serena told me things have been pretty calm, well minus everyone going into their own orgies.”

“Yes, I have to admit it is becoming more difficult to resist those carnal urges,” Sycamore said. “However, I’m starting to see it as less and less of a hindrance than we originally believed.”

“I know what you mean,” Ash said. “So what’s up?”

“I just came to see if you were alright and awake,” Sycamore replied. “You did have a rather intense evening. However, I can see you’re adapting quite well.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ash said.

“Are you going to give Ash his checkup professor?” Serena asked.

“Yes Serena,” Sycamore replied. “That is of course if you’re feeling well enough Ash. I simply wish to check if there are any harmful side-effects to your intense mating session.”

“No problem Professor, I’m good to go,” Ash said as he stood up.

Professor Sycamore nodded and proceeded to give Ash a quick check up. He brought some medical equipment to give Ash a proper checkup, tools that he had his Garchomp and other Pokémon to raid from the nearby Pokémon Center which was now in ruin due to the Pokémon uprising. After giving Ash a quick check, Sycamore cleared him and said it was okay for Ash to leave the room. With this, Ash and Serena left the guest room and headed their way to see Ash’s Pokémon. Along the way, they found Clemont and Bonnie who were both happy to see Ash up and about and the all promised each other that they would meet later for dinner. They also passed Sophie and Meyer who were equally happy to see Ash was alright. Meowth was off with some of the Pokémon looking for surprise, and Jessie and James were still locked in their room banging it up with their Pokémon. Once that was done, they made it to the gym where Ash and Serena’s Pokémon happily greeted them.

“Okay! Okay! Knock it off you guys, I’m glad to see you too,” Ash laughed as he pushed his Pokémon away while laughing. “I’m glad to see you’re all here too and alright, despite the circumstances.” His Pokémon all let out cries of happiness. “I’m guessing you’ve all met Serena the?” they all cried out in confirmation. “Great! I know Pikachu’s told you all that we’re having a baby, so I’m hoping you’ll all give us a hand when they do come.” All of Ash’s Pokémon, and Serena’s, let out a mighty cry, all excited to help out with the new babe.

“You sure know how to inspire your Pokémon Ash,” Serena said with a giggle.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Ash said with a laugh. “But it is still good to see you all. I know we’re going to need not just you’re help with the baby, but to figure out what exactly is going on. So, in order to get a full idea of what we’re dealing with, I think it’s time for a group training session! What do you say guys?!”

All of Ash’s Pokémon let out a mighty cheer, excited for the prospect of training with their trainer.

“Great!” Ash said with a grin. He turned to Serena. “Serena, care to join us?”

“Thanks for the offer Ash, but I need to go and help make dinner,” Serena replied. “I’ll be back to get you later okay?”

“Sure thing Serena,” Ash said, smiling at her. Serena smiled back before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which made his cheeks blush. She giggled at his reaction before walking away with her Braixen, Pancham, Swanna, and Eevee. Ash got to befriend the shy fox who seemed to take a quick liking to him.

Once Serena was gone, Ash turned back to his Pokémon. “Alright guys! Let’s get to work!” His Pokémon cheered in agreement.

And so Ash began training with his Pokémon inside the gym. Despite the fact that all the gyms in the region were more than likely closed due to the regional crisis on hand, Ash and his Pokémon still desired to get stronger. In fact, with the current situation and greater dangers the region faced, Ash knew he and his Pokémon would need to be strong enough to handle any unexpected situations they came across. The only exceptions were his fire and bird Pokémon, who were taking shifts to take care of the strange egg they had found on their way back from the Wetlands.

Ash trained alongside his Pokémon to make sure he shared equal work as well as test his body’s newer limits. As he trained, he could feel his Pokémon’s stares on his body and he knew they were thinking about their mating last night. What surprised Ash was that he did not feel as odd about his Pokémon’s stare. Rather, he felt somewhat excited of his Pokémon’s stares and the growing of their carnal desires that he had experienced first-hand. However, while the prospect of mating with his Pokémon now left him excited, he needed to focus on his training so that he can be just as capable as his Pokémon…and then maybe they could have some fun.

The training lasted for an hour before Serena came back to tell Ash that lunch was ready. Ash recalled all his Pokémon into his Bond Crystal with the exception of Pikachu and the egg before following Serena into the dining area where his friends all waited.

“Hey Ash,” Bonnie greeted happily from her seat. “Did you have a good training session with your Pokémon?”

“Actually yeah I did,” Ash replied as he sat between Clemont and Serena. Across from them were Jessie, James, and Meowth. “Oh hey guys, you finished.”

“If you mean are we done getting banged by our Pokémon, then yes, at least for now,” Jessie said with a mischievous grin. Normally Ash would blush, but he simply rolled his eyes. “So Ash, were you actually training, or were you just picking up where you left off last night.”

“Just training Jessie,” Ash shot back. “I still have some self-control.”

“I give it about a week,” James chuckled before feeling a severe pain in his groin. “ACK!”

“Oops,” Serena said in the sweetest and most innocent voice she could muster. “Sorry James, my foot slipped.”

“Yeah right,” Meowth said, but laughed at seeing his blue-haired friend in pain.

“Okay kids, knock it off,” Meyer said with a chuckle as he entered the dining area with several plates. “Dinner is served.”

“Thanks for the food Meyer,” Ash said as he took his plate.

“Not at all Ash, the least I could do,” Meyer replied. “You kids have done a lot to help Augustine in researching what’s happened, plus you really held out last night, so think of this as a reward for your hard work.”

“Hey, what about our hard work?” Jessie asked sourly with James and Meowth nodding.

“What work?” Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont all said in unison, causing them all to fall to laughter with Meyer joining in. The three rockets growled in anger, but quickly let it go.

“By the way, where’s Professor Sycamore and Sophie?” Ash asked, realizing the two Pokémon scientists were not with them.

“Sophie’s trying to contact the other cities while Professor Sycamore’s been calling the other regions to let them know about the situation here,” Clemont explained. Just as he finished, Professor Sycamore entered the room.

“Ah, hello everyone, good to see you all here,” the professor said, a somber expression on his face.

“Is…something wrong professor?” Serena asked in concern.

The professor let out a sigh. “I’ve been attempting to get in contact with the other professors around the world, and for the most part I’ve been able to get to them. However, I was not able to make contact with Professor Birch or any of the other researchers in Hoenn.”

“Professor Birch?” Bonnie repeated in confusion.

“He’s the Pokémon Professor in the Hoenn Region and gives out starter Pokémon like Professor Sycamore,” Ash explained. “I’ve met him before, but Professor, couldn’t it be he was maybe busy?”

“I’d like to think that Ash,” Augustine replied sadly. “However, after what has occurred to Kalos and what you’ve told me about that alien creature, I have a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach that we may not be the only region to fall.” At that statement, everyone realized what the professor was talking about – That what happened to Kalos could happen to the other regions as well. “But let’s not worry too much on that, we have other things to deal with. Ah, speaking of which, Ash.” The professor turned to Ash. “I spoke to Professor Oak again, and he’s told your mother about the situation here.”

At that very moment, Ash’s entire skin went pale. “M-M-My m-m-mom?” he said nervously.

Professor Sycamore nodded. “I spoke to her just a moment ago myself. I did my best to ease her worries, but I think it’d be best if you spoke to her yourself.”

“R-Right,” Ash said nervously. At the back of his mind, Ash cursed himself. He had completely forgotten about his mother and was now internally freaking out about what her reaction would be. She was a patient and understanding woman to be sure, but this had to pass the limit didn’t it?

Ash felt his hand get squeezed by another, snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw that it was Serena’s hand that was gripping his. He turned to the face of his female companion.

“Ash,” she spoke softly. “I’ll be right there beside you. I promise.” Those words and her warm smile were all it took for Ash to feel a bit more at peace.

“Thanks Serena,” Ash said honestly, truly grateful to the honey-blonde girl. He turned back to the professor. “Is my mom still on the line?”

“I had Sophie keep her distracted so that I could alert you,” Sycamore said with a kind smile. Ash gave him a grateful one before standing up along with Serena and walking out of the dining area.

“Wish me luck,” Ash said before leaving the room with Serena, as well as Pikachu and his egg.

Ash and Serena walked down the hall towards where the phones of the Lumiose Tower were. Clemont had explained earlier that all the Kalos Gyms had multiple phones so that trainers could call for any Pokémon replacements before a battle. It didn’t take them long before they made it to the room in question and spotted Sophie talking to a familiar ruby-haired woman on the video phone. She had a red sash around her chest to cover them up from the woman she was speaking to.

“Oh, he’s just arrived Ms. Ketchum,” Sophie said as she spotted Ash.

“Thanks for your help Sophie,” Ash said as he took the phone.

“Of course Ash,” Sophie replied as she walked away. Before she left, she gave Serena the sash from around her chest.

“Hey mom,” Ash greeted as he and Pikachu faced his mother’s image. Serena remained out of sight with the Pokémon egg in her arms which Ash gave to her to hold.

“ ** _Oh Ash, I’m so happy to see you’re alright,_** ” Delia Ketchum said with relief as she saw her son. “ ** _Oh, and Pikachu, I’m happy to see you’re there as well._** ”

“Pika!” Pikachu cheered happily, always glad to see his trainer’s mother.

“S-So how are you?” Ash asked nervously.

“ ** _How am I? HOW AM I?!_** ” Delia cried out at the top of her lungs. “ ** _ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been? When I heard your Pokémon were going crazy, I thought something bad must’ve happened to you. Then Professor Oak comes tells me that somehow they’ve all gotten transported to you. AND THEN I hear that all of Kalos has turned into some sort of insane Pokémon-Human sex show?! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?!_** ”

“…eep…” was what came out of Serena’s mouth, having heard every bit of Delia’s rant. It was worse for Ash who had the phone right to his now sore left ear.

Delia let out an exasperated sigh. “ ** _I’m sorry Ash, I did not want to yell at you. I’ve just been…so worried about you. You’re my little baby after all._** ”

Ash could see tears beginning to form in his mother’s eyes. He hated making her cry, but he knew he had to spill the truth. “I know mom, and I’m really sorry for making you worry. Things have just been so crazy, but I should have called you sooner. Though…I can’t really say I’m a baby anymore.”

Delia let out a chocked chuckle as she wiped the tears. “ ** _Yes, Professor Sycamore explained what happened, and what you and your friends have gone through,_** ” she told him. “ ** _I am really happy to see that you’ve made it alright Ash. The Professor and Sophie both told me what has happened to a lot of the people in the city._** ”

“Yeah, it’s pretty insane,” Ash admitted.

“ ** _They also mentioned that you and your little friend Serena are actually expecting your own little surprise,_** ” Delia said with a small smirk. At Ash’s paling face, she knew it was true. “ ** _So it is true. Well, under normal circumstances I’d be yelling at you for getting a girl pregnant, but I think I’ll let it slide this time. Now where is Serena, may I see her?_** ”

“Uh…sure mom,” Ash said as he turned to Serena who had just finished putting on the sash around her chest. Nervously, she walked next to Ash and looked at Delia.

“H-Hi Ms. Ketchum,” Serena said nervously as she clutched on to the egg.

“ ** _Don’t be so nervous dear, I’m not mad at you,_** ” Delia said in a comforting voice. “ ** _Professor Sycamore and Sophie told me about what’s going on in Kalos, so I know you two had nearly no control of what was going on. I’m just happy to see you’re both okay._** ” Serena felt herself ease out of her nervousness as she heard Delia’s words. “ ** _I hope Ash has been taking good care of you._** ”

“Oh he has-I mean, well, he’s been a great friend,” Serena stammered. “Ugh…I’m sorry, I guess I’m just nervous. But yes, Ash had been a great help throughout this whole ordeal. Without him, I doubt I would have gotten as far as I have as a trainer, or had the strength to push past what going on now.”

“Serena,” Ash said, his cheeks blushing from being complimented so much.

“ ** _Well I’m happy to hear that,_** ” Delia said smiling. “ ** _And have you told your parents about this yet._** ”

“Not yet,” Serena said, her expression becoming somber.

Ash decided to answer for her. “We’ve been having problems contacting some of the other cities in Kalos, and we haven’t been able to get in touch with Serena’s mom. But I’m sure that if she’s anything like Serena, she’ll be fine.”

“Ash,” Serena said, her eyes watering and a loving smile on her face.

“ ** _I’m sure Ash is right Serena,_** ” Delia said, smiling at the group. “ ** _I’m sure you’ll want to head out and check on her as swiftly as possible. However, that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still concerned for your safety, both of yours. Ash, I don’t want to take you away from your journey, but perhaps it may be better if you, and Serena of course, come back to Kanto, so that you’ll be safer._** ”

“That might not be the case mom,” Ash said seriously. “Professor Sycamore told us he’s been unable to contact the other scientists in Hoenn, and he believes that the same alien creature that hit Kalos may be going to the other regions. Even if it’s not, we have no way to tell if the red wave that started here isn’t spreading to the rest of the world.”

“ ** _So basically we may still be in trouble,_** ” Delia said before letting out a long sigh. “ ** _Well, I suppose you’re at least alright now, so I suppose it may be better if you remain there, at least for now._** ”

“Maybe, but I do plan on coming back to Kanto mom,” Ash said, surprising his mother. “If this alien is attacking the other regions, I want to be there to help protect you.”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out in agreement.

“And you can count on me and my Pokémon to help,” Serena said in agreement.

“ ** _Oh Ash,_** ” Delia said, smiling at her son. “ ** _Very well. I’ll be waiting for you and Serena when you arrive. Keep in touch?_** ”

“Now that Clemont’s got the communication lines up again, count on it,” Ash replied. He then smiled. “And Mom…thanks for understanding. I love you, you know?”

Delia giggled. “ ** _I know. I love you too Ash, always,_** ” she said comfortingly. She then turned to Serena. “ ** _And Serena, welcome to the family._** ”

“Thank you Ms. Ketchum,” Serena said happily.

“ ** _Oh dear, call me Delia,_** ” Delia said with a giggle. “ ** _I guess I’ll be talking to you two again soon?_** ”

“I promise I’ll call you first thing tomorrow morning,” Ash said assuredly. He knew that his mother worried about him enough, so he wanted to make sure she didn’t have to worry even with the current situation.

“ ** _Alright then,_** ” Delia said with a smile. “ ** _Well, I guess you should go back to your friends. Be safe you too._** ”

“You too mom, and we’ll see you soon, in person I mean,” Ash said. “Bye.”

“ ** _Bye._** ” Delia replied. Mother and son stayed on line for a few minutes before they each hung up at the same time.

“Your mother is really nice Ash,” Serena said with a smile, happy that the talk with Delia had gone so well.

“Yeah…I’m really lucky to have her,” Ash said, small tears of joy beginning to form in his eye. Seeing this, Pikachu rubbed his head against Ash’s cheek comfortingly. “Heh, thanks buddy.”

“Pika,” Pikachu said, glad to help Ash.

Serena, not want to be one-up-ed by the mouse, came and kissed Ash’s cheek. “We’ll see her soon Ash, I know it.”

“Thanks Serena,” Ash said happily. “I’m lucky to have you guys with me.” The three of them hugged together happily with the egg in between them.

They were like that for a few minutes before getting up and heading back to rejoin the others. It did not take them long to get back to the others where they saw everyone eating and enjoying themselves.

“Ash and Serena are back!” Bonnie cheered happily.

“Hey guys,” Clemont said as the trio sat at the table. “How was it?”

“Pretty good all things considered,” Ash said truthfully.

“Ash’s mother was a really great lady,” Serena said as she discarded the cloth from around her chest. “She was very kind and surprisingly understood the situation really well.”

“I saw that as well from the short time I talked to her,” Sycamore said. He then smiled at Ash. “I can see now where you got a lot of your good qualities Ash.”

“Heh, thanks professor,” Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. “So what did miss?”

“Not much,” James replied. “We’ve been discussing our next course of action now that we sort of have a handle on what’s going on.”

“James is correct,” Sycamore said. “We’ve been able to form a base of operations here in the tower and have been able to make contact with some of the other cities, but there is still a lot we don’t know and a lot we have to deal with before we can even begin to consider things tame. The few cities I have been able to contact are all working on getting themselves situated, but we’re planning on having everyone that can come here so that we may work together. As for those that we have not, we need to figure out a way to connect to them.”

“One of those cities is Vaniville Town, right?” Ash asked, surprising everyone, especially Serena.

“Yes, as well as Santalune City and Aquacorde Town,” Sycamore replied, already getting an idea of where Ash was going.

“Would it be alright if me and Serena go and check those cities out?” Ash asked, surprising everyone. “If the phones aren’t working, the only thing we can do is go to those cities and check them ourselves.”

“But it could take weeks to get to those cities,” Jessie said.

“It would, walking that is,” Ash said with a smirk. “Now that I got all my Pokémon with me, we have other means of getting to places, be it by land, sea, or air.” Ash emphasized last part with a smirk. “We can take some of my big flyers and fly to each of those cities and check there for a few days before flying off to the next one.”

“Ash…has a good point,” Clemont said in realization. “With some big flying type Pokémon, we can move faster through the air and check on the cities a lot faster.”

“Plus, check if there are any other people that have Bond Crystals or are in danger,” Meowth added.

“And check on Serena’s mother,” Ash said as he looked at Serena, who smiled thankfully at him.

“All good points,” Professor Sycamore said. “Very well Ash, you and Serena may go to Vaniville Town, as well as the other two to check on the situation in them.”

“I’m coming too,” Clemont said confidently, surprising everyone. “I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I have without you guys, so I want to help you in every way I can.”

“Me too! Me too! We stick together, right?” Bonnie said assuredly. Ash looked to Meyer to get his answer. The father of the two blondes smiled and nodded.

Ash smiled. “Right,” he said. “So we’ll leave tomorrow morning. Anyone else want to come?”

“I must stay here I’m afraid, and continue our operations,” Sycamore said. Sophie nodded in agreement, saying she would stay as well.

“I’ll stay here too and give you a hand on anything tech-related Augustine,” Meyer said. “Plus, once I’m done fixing Clembot we’ll have another set of hands to help.”

“We’ll stay here too,” Meowth said with Jessie and James nodded. “No real point in us gallivanting around. Plus, we can help out with anything else that needs fixing here.”

“Okay then, I guess that’s settled then,” Ash said. With the plan for tomorrow in mind, the group continued to enjoy each other’s company.

They continued on to the end of the night where they all decided to call it a day, for the next morning they would bring much to do. There weren’t a good number of rooms in the Lumiose Gym, hence how everyone was able to get so many mattresses, pillows and blankets for Ash’s large escapade the day before. Even so, everyone decided to bunk in groups to just for safety. Clemont and Bonnie both bunked with their father, Sycamore and Sophie bunked together, and the Team Rocket Trio remained together.

Ash and Serena decided to bunk together, but rather than take a room with multiple beds, they decided on a room with a single bed.

“Ah, that shower felt so good,” Ash said as he exited the bathroom of his and Serena’s shared room. He wiped his wet hair with a towel.

“I know, right?” Serena giggled as she laid on the bed, brushing her hair. “With all that’s happened, none of us really took a bath in a while. I missed taking a good bath.”

“Yeah, definitely feels nice to be clean,” Ash said as he sat on the bed next to Serena. “You think Pikachu’s enjoying it in there?” he pointed at his Bond Crystal that sat on the counter.

“I’m sure he is,” Serena said. “I’m sure he and the other Pokémon are all enjoying their time in there and they are all taking good care of the egg.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Ash chuckled. “But hey, at least we’ll get some practice.”

“Practice?” Serena asked in confusion.

“When the egg hatches,” Ash replied. “Baby Pokémon can be just as fussy as human babies. Having one around will be great practice for when…you know… _our_ baby comes.” Ash couldn’t stop the warm smile that formed on his face when he said “our”.

Serena smiled back happily, glad to see Ash was taking the whole pregnancy thing in stride. She could still remember when he fainted when they first found out, but was happy that he was being so supportive now. For so long she’s crushed on him, and now they were going to bring in a new life together into the world. It was all so heart-lifting that Serena could not help but move towards Ash, and place her lips onto his.

Ash was surprised by the kiss at first, but then happily accepted it and began to put just as much effort into it as well. The two teens wrapped their arms around each other as they continued with their lip-lock.

The two held each other as their simple kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session. Their lips meshed together and their tongues clashed against one another. Ash wrapped his arms around Serena’s waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, meshing their lips and twisting their tongues around. Their breath became hot and the two were quickly getting around by the interchanging of saliva.

The two kissed each other passionately as their hands began to caress each other’s bodies. Ash’s hands went to Serena’s ample breasts. They were fairly big, bigger than their first time. He squeezed the soft mounds while rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, making Serena moan into the kiss. He gave her several strong squeezes, but eventually decided to make things more interesting as he trailed his hand down to her womanhood and began to rub it with his left hand, making her squeal. Serena returned the favor by pumping his cock with her gentle and small hands, making him moan softly as well.

The two pleasured each other for several minutes, each releasing their own moans and groans of satisfaction. Both sides felt like they were ready to release, but Serena stopped as she pulled away from Ash.

“A-Ash,” she spoke, her voice shaky as her body was desperate in need. “L-Let’s keep going on.” Ash could only nod as his voice failed him.

The two plopped onto the bed with Ash laying down on his back and Serena laying on top of him in the opposite direction. She stared at Ash’s hard cock which was only inches from her face. Feeling her boldness push through, she reached over and licked the member with her tongue.

“A-Ah!” Ash moaned out beneath Serena. Her wet snatch was hovering over his face. He could feel the heat coming off from it and it was taking all his control from going at it.

Serena licked Ash’s cock more and more eagerly. It tasted so good. She licked the member all over while also using her hands to clasp and grip Ash’s large balls. She could feel his moans and heated breath hitting her pussy, and she was just about ready to moan out just from that. She eventually chose to push things further by taking Ash’s cock into her mouth.

“F-Fuck!” Ash cried out as Serena took his cock into her mouth. He opened his eyes a looked at Serena’s wet snatch. His control went out the window as he reached around and pushed her rear down onto his face. He licked the folds, making Serena moan out around his cock which sent even more shivers of pleasure throughout his body. Ash’s tongue lapped the folds, savoring the sweet taste of Serena’s wet pussy. His tongue flicked against her click, getting several sharp muffled moans from the brunette girl before he thrust his tongue inside her.

Serena was just about to cum the minute Ash’s tongue forced its way inside her snatch. This compelled her to return the favor to Ash by pushing further. She took more of Ash’s cock into her mouth, taking as much of it as possible. She bobbed up and down, taking Ash’s cock with pride while holding the base of it with her hands to keep herself steady.

The two kept at this, pleasure the other as much as possible. They were both quickly reaching their limits and would both soon come to their climaxes.

Serena was sucking on Ash’s cock with all her might. Ever since they had first met she wanted to be part of adventure, and now she was getting her first real chance at it. She could feel his tongue writhing inside her, pushing her nerves further and further to the edge of her rope. She let out a long moan around Ash’s cock as she reached her orgasm, her internal juices splashing down on Ash’s face.

Serena’s moans around his member as she came was the last straw for Ash. He released a strangled moan before releasing his load into Serena’s mouth. Serena’s mouth was flooded with Ash’s seed, her cheeks puffing out as it quickly filled her mouth. Some of it managed to escape past her lips, but Serena was determined to take in as much as she could. Ash released load after load into Serena’s mouth, and she made sure to gulp down nearly every drop she could.

When Ash’s release came to its end, Serena slowly rolled off of Ash after swallowing the last bit of seed in her mouth. She panted heavily, amazed that Ash had released so much. She looked to the side and saw that Ash was still hard as ever.

Ash gasped and panted as his nerves slowly calmed down from the release. He was surprised to see himself still hard, especially since he had done it with his Pokémon only a few hours ago.

“A-A-Ash…” Serena’s voice called. Ash sat up, only to be met by Serena laying down on her back with her legs spread. “P-Please f-fuck me Ash. I n-need you n-now!” she cried out.

Feeling that same animalistic instinct take over once more, Ash got up and positioned himself over Serena. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before thrusting himself inside her.

Serena released a long and loud muffled moan as she felt Ash’s cock bury itself inside her. It felt far bigger than it looked, and it was already pretty big to begin with compared to their first time. Ash slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, getting another moan out of Serena.

Ash’s thrusts quickly grew in speed and strength time, each time hitting faster and harder inside of Serena. Each time his cock struck her insides, Serena would let out another moan, each one becoming louder. Before long, Ash was balls deep inside of Serena, fucking her pussy with all his might.

“S-Serena!” Ash howled in pleasure. He pulled away from her lips and began to kiss and suck on Serena’s neck, making her let out sharp lustful cries. While he used his right hand to stabilize himself, he used his left hand to once again squeeze and fondle Serena’s right breast, getting even more sexy moans from her.

“Ash! Yes Ash! Fuck me!” Serena moaned out, her eyes and mouth wide with pleasure. His large cock struck her womb each time sending ripples of pleasure through her entire being.

“S-Serena! I-I don’t know how long I’m going to hold on. I’m alm-most there!” Ash exclaimed, feeling the pressure in his cock quickly becoming too much to hold on to.

“Cum inside me Ash! I want all of it inside me!” Serena cried out, feeling her own climax quickly reaching.

Ash gave several more hard thrusts before he finally let got. “Serena I’m cumming!!!” Ash howled.

“ASH!” Serena cried out with wide eyes as she reached her own orgasm. Serena’s mouth went wide as she felt Ash’s tremendous load fill its way inside her. She thought it was even more when he came in her mouth. She could feel it filling her womb and pussy to the brim.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ash’s release came to its end. He pulled out of Serena’s cum-leaking snatch, completely exhausted and limp.

Both teens panted heavily, gasping for air. They eventually looked at each other, their faces meeting. Serena smiled lovingly at Ash and said, “Ash, I love you.”

“I love you too Serena,” Ash replied, his eyes showing nothing but honesty. He did love Serena, he always had, and he had just been scared to say it. Now, he wasn’t.

Serena smiled widely before moving close to him and hugging him. Ash returned the hug and planted a kiss on Serena’s lips before the two feel asleep.

**oOoOoOo**

The following morning came, and the group was all set up outside.

“Is that everything?” Ash asked as he packed the last of his items into his new backpack. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder and the egg was set in a container next to him.

“Should be,” Serena replied as she sported her own bag.

“I got everything I need,” Clemont said, holding onto his large pack.

“Me too!” Bonnie exclaimed as she held her small bag, which was currently being used as a bed for Dedenne.

“You should have everything you’ll need for the trip to Vaniville town and back,” Professor Sycamore said as he stood before the quartet with Sophie, Meyer, Jessie, James, and Meowth all behind him. “Clemont, is the GPS I gave you working?”

“Like a dream professor,” Clemont said as he held up the electronic device. “With this, we should be able to get to Vaniville Town and the other cities easily and come back without a hitch.”

“Then I guess we’re all set then,” Ash said. “Now for our rides. Call Charizard! Pidgeot!”

“Groaaa/Pidgeooo!” cried out the large draconic and avian Pokémon as they were released from the crystal. They both nestled their heads against Ash’s.

“Aw guys,” Ash said as he rubbed his two Pokémon’s head. “Listen, we’re going to need your help guys. We need to go to Vaniville Town, Aquacorde Town, and Santalune City to check how things are doing there. Think you guys can give us a ride there?” Both Charizard and Pidgeot cried out in acknowledgement, telling Ash they would be happy to. “That’s great. Okay then let’s load up. Clemont, you and Bonnie can ride on Pidgeot. Serena, you want to come with me on Charizard.”

“I’d love to,” Serena said as she smiled and kissed Ash’s cheek, causing him to smile happily. The two of them were still pretty high after their night of pleasure and love together. No one other than Ash noticed that Serena’s body also seemed a bit curvier than the day before. One by one the groups sat atop the two flying types.

“Ooh, Pidgeot’s feathers are so soft,” Bonnie said as she hugged the large bird.

“De-Dede!” Dedenne agreed with her as she did the same.

“B-Be careful Bonnie,” Clemont said as he held on as tightly as he could to both Bonnie and Pidgeot.

“Don’t be nervous Clemont,” Ash laughed as he sat behind Serena, Pikachu, and the egg atop of Charizard. “Pidgeot’s is one of my best flying Pokémon. She’ll make sure you guys are safe.”

“Pidgeooo!” Pidgeot cooed, letting Clemont know that she would make sure he was safe.

“Thanks Ash,” Clemont said, feeling slightly better. He then smiled at Pidgeot. “You too Pidgeot.”

“Ash,” Professor Sycamore said as he approached the group. “When you arrive at Vaniville Town, try and find the nearest Pokémon Center or available video phone and contact us as soon as you can. Once you do, take some time to examine the town before you move on to Aquacorde and Santalune. Do the same in those cities and do your best to help out anyone who’s still has their sanity and perhaps has one of these Bond Crystals.”

“We got ya professor,” Ash replied. “We promise, we’ll do all we can to help everyone we can, right guys?”

“Right/Pika/Dede/Grooa/Pidgeo!” the rest of the group all cried out in agreement.

Sycamore smiled at the group of brave young teens. Even with the insane situation at hand, they all remained strong. “Well then, best of luck to you all.”

“Clemont, you take care of your sister, ya hear?” Meyer said with a hearty laugh. “Take care of yourself too, alright.”

“I will dad,” Clemont said, smiling proudly at his father.

“Bye daddy!” Bonnie said as she waved at her father.

“Don’t strain yourself too much Serena,” Sophie said. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to the baby, right?”

“Right, but don’t worry Sophie, I’ll be alright,” Serena said as she pushed herself affectionately against Ash. She teased him a bit as she rubbed her curvy rear against his member.

“S-Stop that!” Ash exclaimed, but was not angry. “Tease.” Serena giggled.

“Heh, take care of yourselves guys,” James said to the group.

“Yeah, come back in one peace,” Jessie agreed.

“We will, and you three stay out of trouble, got it?” Ash said playfully.

“Trouble? We don’t know the meaning of the word,” Meowth shot back before everyone broke into laughter.

“Well then, let’s fly!” Ash said. Charizard and Pidgeot let out loud cries before flapping their wings and soaring off into the air. The four humans and their Pokémon soared high into the sky, flying towards the next leg of their strange adventure.

* * *

 

**After a lot of trial and error, here it is! The next chapter.**

**I had a lot of back and forth when writing this chapter, but overall I’m glad with the final result. This chapter was mostly to set up the next leg of the adventure, along with having the first full-on human/human lemon of the series with no Pokémon in the mix. I really wanted to add more to the Amour-fire, and I really enjoyed writing out the interactions between Ash and Serena.**

**So Ash’s mom knows what happened, what’s going on, and that her son knocked up a girl. I’m betting a lot of you were expecting on a massive long-winded freak out session, right? Well not quite. I’ve always seen Delia as an open-minded and very understanding parent, she has to be considering her husband is MIA and her son is gallivanting across the world. Still, I like Delia and I think she would not be all that mad once she understood the situation. Besides, I doubt she’d be all that against the idea of grandkids to spoil. Now I wonder how Serena’s mom is going to react.**

**Now, a lot of you have been asking some interesting questions about the story and certain aspects concerning it, so I’ve decided to answer some of them here.**

**Legendary Pokémon – Okay, this is the only one I’m annoyed with since so many people have asked for it. Seriously people, there are OTHER Pokémon besides legendaries. But anyways, YES legendary Pokémon will be joining in on the fun, but don’t expect to see them too soon. Unlike other Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon are affected differently by the red wave. In order for them to actually lust for anything, they need to either be officially captured, or hit directly. I know everyone’ wanting to see Meloetta and Latias, but those two are in entirely different regions that have not been hit yet. So stop ranting about them please, and suggest some other Pokémon for the gang to gain.**

**Team Flare and Alain – Now this is a subject I actually want to talk about. Yes, Team Flare and Alain will make an appearance in the story. The events that have happened in the story take place right after Mega Evolution Act III, so those guys have just dealt with the Primals and Mega Rayquaza. That’s one of the reasons I had the alien creature go to Hoenn next. Now don’t worry, we’ll see Squishy soon too, but we’ll see how the change here effects Team Flare’s plan.**

**Before anyone asks, YES I have seen the recent episodes of the XYZ series and all I can say is HOLY CRAP. Things are getting dark and I love. I’m a little surprised I haven’t seen any M-rated or pics stories on Ash’s current situation. Oh well, we shall see what the future holds. I just hope Ash gets free next time. Lysandre! Get your hands off my baby!**

**The only thing I find annoying are the people still harping about Ash’s loss. Yes, Ash lost the Kalos League after a whole crap-load of hype. Am I surprised, slightly. Am I pissed, yes but I’m over it now. I don’t care if Ash wins a league or not, I wouldn’t mind it but I wouldn’t care. The point of the series is not for the goal, but for the journey. And this is the best Ash has done without any BS reason for him loosing. And before anyone can say that there is such a reason – NO! This battle between him and Alain was completely legit and there was no half-assed events that made the end result unsatisfying like in Diamond and Pearl or Black and White. Ash earned his way to the finals, and nearly beat Alain. Alain’s Charizard is more experienced then Ash’s Froakie and has been doing Mega-Evolved battles far longer, as well as tangling with three of the strongest legendaries in the world, and he barely won Ash-Greninja, who nearly took out a Champion-owned Mega Pokémon.**

**I’m not saying I didn’t want Ash to win, I’m saying that unlike all of Ash’s previous losses, the one to beat him actually had something backing his win. Unlike Tobias or Harrison, Alain wasn’t shoehorned in just to make Ash lose, and unlike the other rivals like that idiot Cameron, Alain’s win was complete BS. We’ve seen Alain since the beginning of the XY anime and have seen him get a lot of development since his first appearance. We watched Alain grow in his journey, and even had him meet with Ash before the league to test their powers and gain a mutual respect and friendship.**

**Yes, I still wish Ash won, but I don’t mind him losing to Alain after such an epic battle. Also, we still have the whole Team Flare arc left and who knows what’s going to happen after that. If you’re still getting worked up over Ash losing the league, get over it. Yes, it’s sad he lost, but he came close and lost to a worthy opponent. And besides, it’s not the goal, but the journey that makes Ash’s adventures so fun.**

**To those of you who are accepting and understanding of Ash’s loss, let’s enjoy what the future holds for our favorite Pokémon trainer. To those who are still bitching over it, it’s been over a week. LET. IT. GO.**

**Sorry for the rant there, had to get that all off my chest. That’s all I got for now, but if you guys have questions for the story, or suggestions for Pokémon (Non-Legendary please) for the other character to gain, just leave it in the reviews.**

**Next Time – Right in the Diodes  
On the way to Vaniville Town, Ash and Clemont get separated from the girls and Ash’s Bond Crystal. This becomes even harder when Clemont is trying his hardest to fight off the growing feelings for his male friend, as well as trying to fight off a horde of horny Beedrills.**

**Yes, I went there. I did Amourshipping, so now it’s time for the Diodeshippers to rejoice.**

**Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon Trainers Reversed**

**Summary: Based off of Lordfury16’s story “Pokémon: Pokémon are now Training the humans”. While travelling through Kalos, Ash and his gang encounter a strange creature from the stars. The creature believes that Pokémon should rule over humans, and flips the roles. Not for those under 18. Contains mature content.**

**Chapter 07 – Right in the Diodes**

* * *

 

“This is amazing!” Bonnie cried out happily as she, Clemont, Serena, Ash, and their Pokémon all flew through the air above the Kalos region.

It had been a few hours since the quartet left Lumiose City to head south towards Vaniville Town. Their plan was to check the town to see whatever the damage caused by the Red Wave caused, including to find Serena’s mother Grace.

“I have to agree with Bonnie,” Serena said as she, Ash, Pikachu, and the egg flew on Charizard’s back while Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne flew on Pidgeot’s. “This view is amazing.”

“Yeah, I like it too,” Ash said as he wrapped his arms around Serena’s waist lovingly. The honey-blonde smiled back at Ash as she snuggled into them. The two were still on an emotional high from their night together.

“Hey Ash,” Clemont called out from Pidgeot’s back. “We’ve been flying for a while. It might be a good idea to give your Pokémon a rest, and get some ourselves.”

“Clemont does have a point,” Ash said. “I am getting kind of hungry. What do you say guys, you alright for a break?”

“Greoo/Pidgeoo!” Charizard and Pidgeot cried, telling him that they wouldn’t mind the break.

“Okay then,” Ash said. He took a minute to look around the forest below them. He then spotted a small clearing near a river. “There’s a good spot, let’s land over there.” Following their trainer’s commands, they flew down towards the clearing. The two large flyers landed carefully on the ground before letting the four humans, the electric mice, and egg off.

“Thanks for the awesome ride Pidgeot,” Bonnie said as she smiled at the bird.

“De-Dene!” Dedenne cried out in agreement.

“Same to you Charizard, thanks for the ride guys,” Ash said as he smiled at his Pokémon. “Take a good rest you two. Recall.” Holding up his Bond Crystal, the two aerial Pokémon were absorbed inside. “Okay then, let’s set up for lunch.”

“I’ll get started on the cooking,” Serena said as she began to pull some pots out.

Quickly, the four youths and their smaller Pokémon compatriots all worked on setting their temporary resting site into place. Once done, they all enjoyed Serena’s delicious meal.

“Great as always Serena,” Ash said as he gulped down another helping.

“Yeah Serena, this was great!” Bonnie exclaimed with happiness. Both Pikachu and Dedenne chirped out in agreement.

“Why thank you Bonnie,” Serena said lightly before turning to Ash. “And thank you Ash,” she said before kissing his cheek. Ash blushed lightly, but smiled back at the girl. The two of them stared lovingly at each other, unaware of the blonde boy looking at them.

‘ _Wow,_ ’ Clemont thought. ‘ _Ash and Serena sure have gotten closer since this whole mess started. I guess the fact that they’re going to have a baby together might’ve helped, but they really do care for each other. I guess it could be worse, Serena is really nice. And Ash…_ ’ Clemont found himself staring directly at his male friend with lightly blushing cheeks. “ _…Ash is something else._ ”

“Well I’m done,” Ash said as he finished his meal. “Hey, you guys mind if I head out and do some training with my Pokémon? I haven’t gotten to do any real training with them other than that round back in Lumiose.”

“No problem Ash, but why are you going to train them?” Serena asked. “I really doubt the gyms are open right now with all that’s happened.”

“You’re probably right Serena, but I just want to be prepared,” Ash said. “We have no idea what’s out there or what kind of state the Pokémon and people are in. We need to be sure are Pokémon are in tip-top condition so that they can help protect us and fight off any unwanted company.” The three other humans all nodded in understanding. “Alright then, come on Pikachu, there should be another clearing nearby where we can train.”

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out as he hopped on Ash’s shoulder.

“We’ll see you guys later!” Ash said before running off.

“Be careful Ash!” Serena cried out.

“Will do!” and with that, Ash was gone from sight.

“Well, since Ash is taking some time to train, I guess I’ll take some time to work on my inventions,” Clemont said as he sat down and began to tinker on his work.

“Bonnie, would you help me clean?” Serena asked the younger blonde.

“Sure Serena!” Bonnie exclaimed happily.

For the next hour, the three travelling companions worked to their own devices. Serena was busy grooming her Pokémon, Bonnie was playing tag with hers, and Clemont was working on another invention, which sadly exploded upon the first test. He had been trying his best to work on a device that would help him detect whether or not there was a Pokémon nearby that was still under the effects of the Red Wave. While the Red Wave had pass quite a while ago, it still was possible that some Pokémon were still under its effects. While none of them really had too many problems with dealing the lust-drive Pokémon now, they still had a mission at hand and needed to get moving.

“Clemont,” Serena called out to the boy. “Ash has been gone for a while now. I think we should head off soon if we want to reach Vaniville Town by sunset.”

“You’re right Serena,” Clemont said as he put his stuff away. “You guys get packed up, I’ll go get Ash.” The two girls nodded before Clemont walked away, making sure to take his Bond Crystal with him just in case.

Clemont walked through the forest, searching for Ash and calling out his name as he did so. After a few minutes of searching, he heard some familiar cries and followed them. He soon spotted Ash’s black hair through the forest trees and was about to cry out for him, but once he got to the clearing, he froze.

“What a slutty dragon you are Goodra,” Ash said seductively to the large dragon type.

Goodra was on all fours with his tail raised, asshole and hard dick exposed to his trainer. Ash had Goodra’s thick balls in his hands and squeezed them while his used three fingers to prod the purple dragon’s asshole.

“D-Dra!” Goodra moaned, panting and sweating as his trainer teased him. Glops of precum dripped from his aching dick as his trainer edged him.

“You are such a moaner Goodra,” Ash said with a lustful snicker before forcing a fourth finger into Goodra’s ass, making the dragon cry out more.

Clemont was speechless. Sure, he had seen Ash and Goodra do it plenty of times, but this was honestly the first time he had seen Ash dominating one of his Pokémon in such a way. He looked away from the two and spotted Pikachu as well as Ash’s Bayleef, Oshawott, and Infernape all spread out on the grass. Each one of them was dazed and had cum dripping out of their mouths, asses, and Bayleef’s pussy. They were all spread across the clearing next to a flowing river.

“You know, you guys have been domming me ever since we started this little adventure,” Ash said as he now thrust his whole fist into Goodra’s ass while squeezing the massive dick. “Not exactly fair, don’t you think?”

“D-Dra! Goodra!” Goodra cried out, his body trembling with need.

“You guys have just been using me as you pleased without any question,” Ash said with a smirk. “Well, I think it’s time for me to get back in the rider’s seat and drive you guys crazy. From now on, I’ll be joining in on being on top, and you guys are going to like it.”

Ash pulled his fist out of Goodra’s ass, leaving it wide and gaping. Ash stood up and positioned his rock hard shaft right before Goodra’s entrance.

Clemont was shocked by Ash’s size, having remembered it to be a good amount smaller than it was standing at now. Then he remembered how Ash’s physical appearance had changed from mating with so many Pokémon, and it seemed to affect his size too. It was still nowhere near the same size as Goodra, but he could see it was at the same size, if not a bit longer, than Infernape’s dick.

“DRA!” Goodra exclaimed as Ash penetrated him. He had mated with Ash’s other Pokémon before, including the larger ones like Charizard and Snorlax, but feeling his trainer’s dick inside him was something entirely new to the dragon type.

“Wow, tight yet I can easily slip in and out,” Ash said as he pounded away into Goodra’s entrance. He slammed his hips hard against Goodra, his cream-filled balls slapping against the dragon’s own aching ones. Ash used one hand to hold onto Goodra’s hip while he wrapped his other arm around Goodra’s thick tail.

“Dra! Goodra!” Goodra moaned, saliva dripping out of his mouth and onto the floor as his trainer pounded away at his ass.

“That’s it Goodra! Cry out in pleasure as I fuck your slutty poke-ass!” Ash howled as he pounded harder into the dragon type.

Clemont found himself unable to move as he watched his friend fuck his Pokémon up the ass. His mind screamed at him to walk away and tell the others to wait, but his body did not listen. Rather, his hand went to his own aroused member and started to pump the phallus.

“I love this!” Ash howled as he rammed Goodra’s insides. “I was freaked out before, but now…I can’t get enough!” Ash’s eyes were filled with lustful desire, but unlike the empty looks in the eyes of those broken by the mating of Pokémon, Ash’s were filled with determination and desire. “I want more! I want to keep fucking you guys for the rest of my life. I don’t care if we ever get things back to normal, I’m never letting this go!”

“Goodra!” Goodra cried out, agreeing with Ash. It never wanted to lose what it had gained from mating with his trainer and he knew the other Pokémon felt the same. “Dra! Goodra!” Goodra cried out, his member ready to blow his load and his insides tightening around Ash’s own cock.

“Goodra, are you going to cum?” Ash called out. The dragon type let out a cry of confirmation. “Good! I’m going to cum too! Let’s cum together! Spray your dragon-type seed all over the ground while I fill your ass with my human spunk! Cum Goodra! CUM!!!”

“GOODRA!!!” The dragon type roared as his climax exploded beneath him. The dragon’s dick sprayed hot jizz onto the grassy ground like a firehose, creating a large puddle of spunk beneath him.

“RAAAH!” Ash howled as he came inside Goodra, pouring his human essence deep inside the slug dragon. He hugged Goodra’s behind as he emptied his balls into Goodra’s ass, filling the dragon’s belly with his man-juice.

“Gah!” Clemont quietly moaned as he reached his own climax. He had jerked himself off to the sight of Ash fucking his Pokémon and came at the same time as the two did. Traces of his release scattered across the grass and on the bush he had been hiding behind. Once his release came to its end, he slumped onto his ass.

“T-That was great Goodra,” Ash panted as he slumped against Goodra, who had collapsed onto the ground. Both their dicks had become limp with Ash’s still embedded inside the dragon.

“Dra-Goodra,” Goodra agreed, panting lightly as well. He was able to turn his head and lick Ash’s face caringly.

“Heh, I love you too big guy,” Ash said before kissing Goodra’s snout, making the dragon blush and coo happily. “Well…I better get cleaned up and head back to the others. They’re probably worrying about me.” Goodra nodded in acknowledgement. Ash pulled out of Goodra’s ass, letting his limp dick flop out and the cum spill out of Goodra’s ass. Ash stopped and looked around, seeing the unconscious forms of his other Pokémon. “I suppose it might be a good idea to let you guys rest back in the crystal for a while. I’m sure the others can help you clean up.”

“Goodra,” Goodra said as he stood up right.

“Alright,” Ash said as he walked over and picked up his crystal. “Everyone Recall.” The five Pokémon were surrounded by the glowing aura before being sucked back into the crystal. Ash smiled as he looked at the crystal. “Rest well guys. Make sure you’re all ready because I’ll be calling you soon for some more fun times.” With that said, Ash began to walk away back towards where the others were.

“H-Hey Ash!” Clemont said, waving at Ash who just turned his way. When he heard Ash plan about going back, he quickly recomposed and cleaned himself with some leaves, doing his best to also cover evidence of his own climax. “T-The girl were wondering if you were done.”

Ash, completely unaware that Clemont had watched his recent session, simply smiled. “Yeah, sorry Clemont. I got a little caught up in my training.”

‘ _Some training,_ ’ Clemont thought to himself. “Well, a-anyways we should head back. They’re probably bored without us.”

“HELP!”

Ash and Clemont quickly turned around to see both Serena and Bonnie running for their lives with the unconscious forms of Gulpin and Dedenne in Bonnie’s arms. Ash and Clemont looked behind them, and blinked in shock as they saw a horde of Beedrills swarming towards them.

“W-What happened?!” Clemont cried out.

“Your damned horny sister that’s what!” Serena yelled back. “She got bored waiting and decided to fuck her Gulpin. When it came, it hit a Weedle and it cried out for the rest of its nest! Now help us! We left our crystal back at the camp site!” Serena and Bonnie continued to run, and the Beedrills decided to set their sights on the boys.

“I got this,” Ash said, ready to step forward.

“Beedrill!” a Beedrill cried out, firing a series of Poison Stings at the boys.

“WAH!” Clemont yelled, jumping back and unintentionally slamming into Ash.

“GAH!” Ash grunted as Clemont accidentally ran his elbow into his gut. Ash dropped his Bond Crystal and the two boys tumbled onto the ground.

“OOF!” Clemont grunted as he landed on a hard form. He opened his eyes and found himself staring face to face with Ash. “I-I-I,” he stammered.

“Clemont the Beedrill!” Ash exclaimed, pointing behind Clemont. Clemont looked back and saw the insects coming towards them.

“Right! Call Luxray!” Clemont cried out, summoning the electric lion.

“Luxray!” the electric type roared with power.

“Luxray use Discharge and scare off the Beedrill!” Clemont proclaimed.

“Lux…RAY!” the black and blue Pokémon roared as his entire body erupted with electric power. Most of the Beedrill horde got painfully shocked, but a few avoided the attack and fired some more Poison Stings, some at Luxray, but most at the two boys.

“Clemont look out!” Ash exclaimed as he pushed himself and Clemont out of the way of the attacks, but right into the river.

SPLASH!

“ASH/BROTHER!” Serena and Bonnie cried out as they watched the two boys fall into the water.

“Bah!” Ash and Clemont gasped as they got their heads above the water. Clemont managed to keep a hold on his Bond Crystal. “S-Serena/Bonnie!” they cried out as they tried to swim towards them, but the current proved stronger than they had thought.

“Beedrill!” the Beedrill cried out as they tried for another attack, but they were electrocuted before they could.

“Ray!” Luxray roared with triumph before joining the girls in worry over the two boys. “Luxray!”

“B-Bonnie! Luxray!” Clemont exclaimed as he tried to remain afloat, but went under once more.

“Clemont!” Ash cried out as he went after the blonde and swam under. He managed to grab a hold of the boy, but grunted as a searing pain ripped through his left ankle. He pushed through it and got them both back up. “Girls!”

“Ash! We’re coming!” Serena exclaimed as she, Bonnie and Luxray ran after them.

“No!” Ash exclaimed, shocking the girls. “Go get our stuff and get away from the Beedrill! They’ll be up soon and you need to get your crystals. Me and Clemont will be okay I promise! Just get yourselves to safety!” Ash tried to cry out more, but he was out of earshot of the girls, and soon out of sight.

“Serena, what do we do?” Bonnie asked nervously.

Serena let out a sad sigh. “We do as Ash said. Let’s get everything ready and get our crystals. We’ll have to move quickly if we want to avoid the Beedrill again. Once we’re good, we’re going to find our boys.” She gave Bonnie a confident grin, one she had learned from Ash. Bonnie felt comforted by smile, and nodded in agreement. “But we best get moving. We’re going to need to find them quickly, especially since Ash doesn’t have his Bond Crystal.” Serena held the crystal in her hand, having picked up after Ash dropped it.

“No worries Serena, Clemont and his Pokémon will make sure Ash is safe,” Bonnie said, confident in her brother’s capabilities.

“I’m sure he will Bonnie,” Serena said, with the same amount of certainty as the younger blonde. If there was one person in the world Serena could trust with Ash, it was Clemont.

**oOoOoOo**

“Ha...ha…ha…” panted Clemont as he stood on all fours on the coast of the river. “That…was unpleasant…”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Ash agreed as he panted in the same manner. The two boys panted heavily after having survived the rough waters. Neither had any idea how long they had been in the water, or how far away from the girls they had gotten. “Clemont, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Clemont replied as he sat down. “Are you okay Ash?”

“I think I’m good,” Ash replied. He tried to stand up, but the same pain in his ankle came full force through him. “Gah!” he grunted as he fell to his knees.

“Ash!” Clemont yelled worriedly as he rushed to Ash’s side. He helped Ash to sit down before examining his leg. “Looks like you twisted it pretty bad and it’s already starting to swell.” He looked around, trying to find anything that could help them.

The sound of thunder then caught their ears, and both boys saw a large storm cloud forming.

“A storm is brewing,” Ash said. “I guess it wouldn’t have been a good idea to head out anyways.”

“We need to get out of here and find shelter,” Clemont said. He grabbed his crystal from the ground where he left it and said, “Call Everyone.” Several beams of light shot out from the crystal, forming into Clemont’s Bunnelby, Chespin, Heliolisk, Magnemite, Magneton and Pinsir. “Okay guys, here’s the situation. Serena and Bonnie got attacked by some Beedrills so Ash and I try to fight them off. In that mess, Ash and I got knocked into the river away from the girls and we have no idea how far we are. We have a storm coming in and Ash hurt his ankle, so we’ll need to find some shelter first before we can even think of looking for the girls. I need you guys to help me, okay?” all of Clemont’s Pokémon cried out in unison, telling them that they would be happy to help. “Great, we’ll need to split up for a bit. Heliolisk, take Chespin and Magneton and look form some Oran berries, big leaves or anything you can find that will help wrap Ash’s ankle, and some firewood. Bunnelby and Magnemite, I’m going to need you to help me find a shelter, and Pinsir think you can carry Ash?”

“Pinsir-Pins!” the large-horned bug growled, nodding his head.

“Great, then let’s go!” Clemont exclaimed and all of his Pokémon cried out in unison as well. Heliolisk, Chespin, and Magneton ran off to find their instructed supplies, Bunnelby and Magnemite headed off to find shelter, and Pinsir carefully picked Ash up with his long arms.

“Heh, nice work Clemont,” Ash said with a smile, impressed with Clemont’s display of leadership. “Thanks.”

Clemont smiled back at Ash. “No problem Ash.”

With Ash in Pinsir’s arms, Clemont and his Pokémon searched for any form of shelter that would help keep them safe and dry during the storm. They walked for short while before Bunnelby and Magnemite came back with good news. They led the others to a large abandoned cave that was big enough for all of them to rest in. The group entered the cave and Pinsir set Ash carefully onto the floor of the cave. Shortly after, Heliolisk, Chespin, and Magneton returned with berries, wood, and some webbing they had gotten from a very nice Ariados.

“Thanks guys,” Clemont said as he sat next to Ash. “Okay Ash, let’s get these berries should help ease the pain and swelling, and with the webs I can wrap them around to help keep some pressure on it to keep it from getting worse.”

“Thanks Clemont, sorry I couldn’t be more help,” Ash said as Clemont careful covered his ankle with Oran berry juice before wrapping it tightly with the webbing.

“No worries Ash, it’s the least I can do for all you’ve done,” Clemont said once he finished. “How does it feel?”

“Heh, already feeling better,” Ash said with a smile. Clemont smiled back, happy that he could have helped Ash. The happy moment was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. “Heh, guess I’m a little hungry.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Clemont replied truthfully. “But the storm is still going. It’d be too hard to find any food to eat.”

“Bun-Bunnel-Bun!” Bunnelby cried out, getting his trainer’s attention.

“Bunnelby?” Clemont said as he looked at the rabbit. Bunnelby gestured to himself and the rest of Clemont’s Pokémon before pointing to the opening of the cave. Clemont blinked before registering what he meant. “Wait, you guys want to go out there and search for food?” the Pokémon cried out with a nod. “Are you sure?”

“Bun,” Bunnelby said with a stern nod.

Clemont let out a sigh. He then smiled at them. “Thanks guys. Be careful out there, okay?” The Pokémon all cried out in understanding before heading out of the cave and into the forest.

“You got some brave Pokémon there Clemont,” Ash said with a smile. “Just like their trainer.”

“H-Huh?” Clemont yelped, his cheeks blushing from the compliment. He adjusted his glasses while trying to look away from Ash. “W-Well I h-had a lot of help from y-you and the girls.”

“Yeah, but that leadership before was all you,” Ash said. “You took charge of the situation and handled it the best you could. So that was great.”

“Yeah? Well…I learned from the best,” Clemont said, still blushing but also smiling at Ash. Clemont felt the familiar stir in his stomach return as he did, and decided to try something. “Hey Ash?”

“Yeah Clemont?” Ash asked.

“How are you and Serena doing, you know, with the whole pregnancy thing?” Clemont ask. Part of him was truly concerned for how Ash and Serena were dealing with the situation, while the other part was more concerned on something else.

“We’re doing okay,” Ash replied. “It’s still too early for Serena to be showing anything, but Sophie told us the baby was developing well. We know we need to be careful while travelling like this, but Serena is really worried about her mom, and how she’ll react.”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Clemont said. “Arceus knows how my dad would react if I got a girl pregnant.”

“It’s very possible,” Ash said, surprising the blonde. “Let’s face it Clemont, the world, or at least the Kalos region, has changed. We’ve changed with it and we all need to adapt to the situation. We’ve already dealt with crazy-horny Pokémon and I got a feeling we may run into some people who are the same. Remember what happened to Cosette?”

“Yeah,” Clemont said with a nod. He could still remember the lust-crazed eyes Professor Sycamore’s assistant had when they saw her. She had been able to help with setting up the technology back at the tower, but she nearly always needed something or someone fucking her.

“We might run into some other people like her,” Ash said stern tone. “But it doesn’t matter if we do or don’t. If you ever do get a girl pregnant, know that I’ll be here ready to support you the whole way.”

Clemont blinked in surprise at Ash’s statement. “S-Seriously?” he asked, he cheeks flushing and his heart pounding.

“Of course,” Ash replied truthfully. “Clemont you’ve been a big help to us even before this whole mess started. I doubt we would’ve made it this far without you, and I’m not talking about just your inventions. You’re a great friend Clemont, and an awesome battler too. Our gym battle was one of the best I’ve ever had. We owe you a lot Clemont, and I can’t imagine how my Kalos journey without you and your sister.”

Clemont felt incredibly warm by Ash’s words. Everything he said not only helped strengthen his own resolve and self-confidence, but it also strengthened the feelings he had been fighting himself for the raven haired teen. He could not imagine how his life could have been without Ash’s inclusion. He may have never gotten the strength to beat ad fix Clembot and reclaim his gym and he would have never experienced everything that he had. Ash had given him so much.

Acting only on instinct, Clemont pushed himself forward and planted his lips onto Ash’s surprised ones. After a full 20 seconds of kissing, Clemont pulled away. He locked eyes with Ash before his cheeks turned bright red.

“SHIT!” He swore loudly. “I’m s-so sorry Ash! I-I-I didn’t mean-I mean I did but-I mean-I-I-I-mmm!” Clemont was silenced by Ash’s fingers on his lips.

“Clemont…breathe,” Ash said slowly. He didn’t look angry at all to Clemont’s surprise.

Clemont did as Ash told him and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Ash,” Clemont said. “I know you and Serena are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend and you’re having a baby together and I’m really happy for both of you but…” Clemont looked away from him. “I…I’ve been getting these…feelings for you recently and…well, with everything that’s happened I…” He shook his head violently. “I’m sorry Ash! I know I shouldn’t have done that. I can understand if you hate me now. I promise once we get back to Lumiose you won’t ever have to see me again. I’ll leave you and Serena alone and-”

“Shut up Clemont,” Ash said sourly, shocking the blonde. He turned towards Ash, tears beginning to form on his face. Ash reached forward, grabbed Clemont’s shoulder, and pulled the blonde into a surprising yet strong kiss.

Clemont’s eyes went wide as Ash pressed his lips onto his. He tried to move away, but his body would not react. Instead, Clemont let himself melt into the kiss with raven-haired male. Ash pushed his tongue against Clemont’s lips, forcing its way in and connecting with Clemont’s. The two tongue moved around one another before Ash pulled away from Clemont, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them.

“A-Ash?” Clemont managed to gasp out with a confused yet heated tone.

“Clemont,” Ash whispered huskily. “Like I said before, you mean a lot to me. I would have never gotten as far as I have gotten as I have without you, as well as Bonnie and Serena. Yes, Serena and I are having a baby together and we do love each other, but if there is one thing this whole mess has taught me is that love has no limit. I want to be with you Clemont just as much as I want to be with Serena, and I know she’ll feel the same way. We need each other to survive in this crazy world, and I would happily share my life with you and the others.  That is, if you’ll let me.”

“Ash…I want you,” Clemont managed to say. Never in his life had he felt so…loved then when Ash was speaking. He could see nothing but truth, and knew he wanted to remain with Ash, as well as Serena, Bonnie and their Pokémon.

Ash blinked in surprise, but then simply smiled at Clemont before leaning in and kissing him once more. Clemont happily accepted the kiss.

The two started out innocent enough, but it didn’t take them long before their kiss turned into a heated make out session, with Ash taking charge. Ash slipped his tongue into Clemont’s mouth once more, entangling it with his. His hands went down to Clemont’s ass and he gently groped the cheeks, making Clemont moan softly.

As the two kissed each other passionately, their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. Ash could feel Clemont’s hardened cock pushing against his own aroused one. His sweaty body was pressing against Clemont’s. Ash’s hands went from Clemont’s ass to beneath his back, gilding around his lean torso until he reached his nipples, gently pinching and twisting them, making Clemont pull away and moan out in pleasure.

Ash leaned forward and kissed Clemont once more on the lips before going down to his neck, nipping and sucking along his collar. Ash’s left hand went to Clemont’s right nipple, gently pinching and pulling on it while his left hand went down to down to Clemont’s cock and started pumping it. Clemont gasped and moaned as Ash toyed with his body, making his legs tremble.

Ash stopped his actions and spread his legs. He had seen Clemont eyeing his cock hungrily and decided to give him a reward for expressing his feelings. Clemont quickly got the message and quickly got down and pressed his face between Ash’s legs. He marveled at Ash’s hard cock, and proceeded to lick the engorged member.

“Oh f-fuck…” Ash moaned softly as Clemont started to lick his cock. The blonde male hungrily licked Ash’s member all over. He went down to his balls and started to suck on them. He then proceeded to take Ash’s cock into his mouth, making the young man moan in pleasure. Ash clutched the ground as Clemont sucked on his cock, moaning and gasping in lust. Clemont was savoring the taste of Ash’s member as he sucked on it hard, pushing the raven over the edge. “GAH!” Ash yelled as he came into Clemont’s mouth, and the blonde gladly swallowed it all.

“D-Delicious,” Clemont said heatedly as he pulled away from Ash’s member. His own cock was in desperate need of release.

When Clemont pulled away, Ash got a clear view of his ass. Ash’s cock was still hard, and his lustful hunger was still strong.

Ash crawled over, careful not to hurt his injured ankle, and grabbed Clemont’s ass. Clemont looked back in surprise, and blushed as he saw Ash’s cock before his ass. He looked up to Ash, seeing that he was questioning Clemont if he could enter. “Take me,” Clemont said lustfully, and Ash nodded before thrusting inside. “AA-AA-AAH!”

“S-So tight!” Ash moaned out as he pushed himself inside of Clemont. The blonde howled as Ash’s cock filled him. Ash pulled out and thrust back in, making Clemont cry out loudly, having struck a very sweet spot.

Ash thrust hard and fast into Clemont’s ass, each time slapping his hips against Clemont’s rear. With each thrust, Clemont would cry out in pleasure, loving the feel as Ash dominated his ass. As he thrust inside Clemont, Ash reached over and began to pump Clemont’s cock, making the inventor moan even harder. He pumped his cock quickly without relenting the intense force of his fucking. It took only a short time before the two boys reached their high points.

 “I-I’m g-gonna c-cum!” Clemont howled as he came down onto the cave floor, his white seed splattering all over. As he did, his internal walls tightened around Ash’s cock, pushing him over the edge as well.

“Clemont!” Ash howled as with one final thrust he came inside the blonde, filling his ass with cum. Clemont moaned as he felt Ash’s seed fill his ass, prompting him to cum even more.

Eventually their releases came to an end and Ash pulled his limp dick out of Clemont’s ass. Ash slumped onto his rear, pulling Clemont with him. The two boys looked at each other before smiling and kissing each other once more.

The two boys managed to clean themselves up before Clemont’s Pokémon came back with a large collection of fruits. The smell of sex was evident to them, but they could sense that this was a special time between their trainer and Ash, and decided to leave them be. They stayed together in the cave all through the night as the storm went on. All the while, Ash and Clemont remained warm in each other’s embrace.

**oOoOoOo**

The following morning came with the sun shining down on the forest.

“Looks like the storm ended,” Clemont said as he stepped out of the cave, holding onto Ash with his right arm over his shoulders. Behind them were all of Clemont’s Pokémon. “How’s your ankle feeling Ash?”

“A lot better, thanks Clemont,” Ash replied. “I can walk on my own you know.” Ash tried to step on the hurt foot, but flinched as a flash of pain shot through.

“Maybe not,” Clemont said teasingly. “No worries Ash. I got you.” Clemont smiled at Ash, and the other male smiled back knowingly. They knew there was another meaning to that statement, and they were happy to have each other for support. “We should get going. Hopefully the girls won’t be too far off.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “And let’s hope we don’t run into any other problems.”

“Drill!” cried out a group of voices. Ash and Clemont looked up and saw a familiar horde of insect Pokémon.

“Seriously? Again?” Clemont groaned out.

“I really have to stop tempting fate,” Ash groaned as well. The two boys prepared themselves, but were surprised to see the Beedrill fly away from them. “Huh?”

“Where are they going?” Clemont said, equally surprised to see the Beedrill flying away.

“ROOOOAAAAR!” roared a powerful voice. Ash and Clemont looked to see a male Pyroar leap out of the forest before spewing a stream of flames. Behind him three female Pyroars and two Litleos stepped out, each with aggressive looking glares.

“Pyroars and Litleos?” Clemont said in shock. “I think I liked our chances were better with the Beedrill.”

“Why are they here?” Ash asked.

“Probably trying to claim this area as their territory,” Clemont replied. “Look, we don’t want any trouble. You can gave this place and we’ll just leave. Sound good?” he asked the fire lions.

“PYROAR!” the male roared powerfully as the females and Litleos surrounded the group, all ready to attack.

“I’m guessing that’s a no,” Clemont said with a nervous chuckle.

“Clemont, looks like we may have a battle on our hands,” Ash said, silently wishing he had his Bond Crystal with him.

“Right,” Clemont said, dawning a determined look. “Alright guys listen up!” he called to his Pokémon. “We’re going to need to fight our way out of this. Chespin and Magnemite, you two handle the Litleos. Magneton, Heliolisk and Bunnelby I’m counting on you three to take care of the females. Pinsir, I’ve seen you train with Luxray and you’re probably the strongest after him. Think you can handle the male leader?”

“Pinsir!” Pinsir roared proudly, clicking his claws and horns.

“Great, be careful though. Litleo and Pyroar are Normal and Fighting types,” Clemont warned. “Alright guys, GO!” Clemont’s Pokémon all cried out in unison before charging at their respective opponents.

Magnemite and Chespin confronted the two Litleos. The cubs attempted to strike at them with a set of dual Embers, but the two evaded before launching their own attacks. Magnemite fired a Thunder Shock and Chespin fired his Pin Missile. Their attacks hit, but the two Litleos were far from done.

Heliolisk, Magneton, and Bunnelby were all brawling against the female Pyroars. Heliolisk was parrying his Dragon Tail with a female’s Iron Tail. Magneton was firing multiple Thunderbolts against the Pyroar’s Flamethrower. Despite being the smallest of the triad, Bunnelby was no slouch either. He was moving around the third female Pyroar quickly while firing multiple Mud Shots and striking with Dig.

As for Pinsir, the big brutish bug was clashing against the male Pyroar with all his might. He did his best to avoid the Pyroar’s fire attacks while striking with his claws and horns.

“Your Pokémon have gotten really strong Clemont,” Ash said, impressed by the battling prowess of Clemont’s team.

“Thanks Ash,” Clemont said, feeling pride in his Pokémon’s strength.

“Chespin!” Chespin cried out as he fired another Pin Missile at the Litleo duo. The two lion cubs had taken a good amount of damage and due to a Thunder Wave from Magnemite kept them paralyzed. The flying pins crashed down on them, knocking them unconscious.

“Nice work Chespin!” Clemont said, extremely proud of his little grass type.

“Ches-Ches!” Chespin declared, feeling his own pride. He knew he wasn’t Clemont’s strongest Pokémon, but after what happened since Clemont and Ash’s gym battle, as well as the newfound love the two had gained the night before, he was determined to make sure they could both count on him when needed.

“Magnemite!” Magnemite cooed as she nuzzled Chespin as well.

“Lisk/Ton/Bun!” The three Pokémon cried out respectively as they each unleashed their respective electric attacks at the female Pyroars. Heliolisk unleashed his Parabolic Charge, Magneton uses his Thunderbolt, and Bunnelby crashes in with his Wild Charge. The three electric attacks struck with devastating force, knocking the three female fire lions into the air. They came crashing back to the ground in an unconscious heap.

“Nice work guys,” Clemont said proudly at his three Pokémon. They were all tired after the battle, but all felt pride in their wins. Magnemite cheered happily as well, but Chespin felt a little down that his comrades had all managed to beat bigger opponents.

“Clemont look!” Ash said worriedly.

“Pinsir!” the horned bug cried out in pain as he was struck by a powerful Flamethrower. The large bug crashed into the ground, covered in burns.

“Oh no Pinsir!” Clemont exclaimed in worry for his bug type. Pinsir may have been the strongest next to Luxray in terms of pure power, but he was also inexperienced.

“PYROAR!!!” the lion Pokémon roared angrily. The fire type was furious that his pride was beaten by these Pokémon and their humans, and he was determined to make them pay.

“We may be in trouble here,” Clemont said nervously. Pinsir was down, Luxray was with the girls, Heliolisk, Magneton, and Bunnelby were all tired from fighting the females, Magnemite was too small and weak to fight this Pyroar, and Chespin-

“Chespin!’ Chespin cried out as he took to the battle standing protectively in front of his trainer and team.

“Chespin no! What are you doing? Get out of here!” Clemont cried out in worry for his Pokémon. Chespin ignored Clemont and charged. The Pyroar growled angrily at the impudence of this weakling. He raised his claw, ready to strike the grass type down with a single move.

Chespin continued to charge. He could hear his trainer’s and teammates cries to get him to stop, but he did not listen. Pinsir had grown on him like a brother and to see him downed by the Pyroar was angering to him. Chespin refused to just stand by and let the lion get away with it. He didn’t care what happened to him. He didn’t even care if he never got to eat another treat again if it meant he could protect those important to him. Seeing Ash and Clemont so close the night before had sparked something inside Chespin. He wanted to protect his trainer and Ash with all his might, to make sure that their life could be great and that he and the others could be a part of it. He didn’t care what challenges he would need to face, he would take them in stride and take them down for himself, his team, and his trainer.

His determination unlocked something inside him, and instantly Chespin was covered in a bright blue glow.

Everyone in the area gaped at the sight before them. “Chespin?” Clemont said in utter awe.

“He’s evolving,” Ash said in an equal state.

Chespin form grew as he ran to the surprised lion. It became bulkier and rounder with sharper spikes. When the metamorphosis ended, the blue light dissipated revealing a large round green rodent.

“Quilladin!” cried out the evolved Pokémon.

“Chespin evolved into Quilladin,” Clemont said in amazement. Ash and the rest of Clemont’s Pokémon all stared in equal awe.

“Quill!” Quilladin cried out as he rolled up into a ball and rolled forward at surprising speed.

“Quilladin is using Rollout!” Ash realized.

Pyroar was still surprised by the sudden evolution that he did not expect the fast moving orb rolling towards him until it crash into him. “Roar!” Pyroar grunted in pain as he was struck in the chest by Quilladin’s attack.

“Quill!” Quilladin cried out as he stopped, turned around, and Rolled towards Pyroar again. The lion staggered to his feet, only to be slammed hard again.

“Quilladin is making great use of Rollout,” Ash analyzed. “It gets stronger each time he uses it.” Clemont nodded as he continued to watch in awe as his grass type kept smacking the fire lion around.

“Pyroar!” Pyroar grunted as he was sent crashing into the dirt once more. He staggered back at Quilladin who was rolling towards him once more. Growling in anger, he opened his mouth and released a stream of flames right at Quilladin.

“Quilladin look out!” Clemont cried out.

Quilladin heard his trainer’s cry and used his tail to jump into the air, dodging the fire stream as it passed by. Pyroar looked up in shock that Quilladin had avoided his attack. Quilladin rolled up again and spun back down, slamming directly on Pyroar’s head. The two crashed into the ground, creating a small crater and kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, Quilladin stood proudly over his beaten opponent.

“Way to go Quilladin!” Ash declared with a grin.

Clemont matched that grin. “You were amazing Quilladin!” he said, his chest swelling with pride over his evolved Pokémon.

“Quil-Quil!” Quilladin said proudly, patting his chest. The rest of Clemont’s Pokémon came and congratulated their evolved compatriot. Pinsir was especially proud of the Pokémon it had grown to like as a little brother.

“R-Roar?” groaned Pyroar as consciousness returned to him. The females and Litleos also regained their consciousness and turned to the Pokémon that defeated them.

Quilladin looked at the male Pyroar. He narrowed his eyes and turned towards the lion. Pyroar tried to usher a small growl, but Quilladin silenced it with his own mighty roar, “ **QUILLLADIIIIIIIIIIN!!!** ”

The Pyroar blinked a few times before turning tail and ran, his compatriots all doing the same.

“Now THAT was awesome,” Ash said with a smirk. Quilladin stood proudly at running forms of the lion Pokémon.

“It came from over here!” a voice cut through the cheering. The group looked to see the familiar figures of Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Luxray moving through the forest. “There they are!” Bonnie exclaimed spotting the two boys.

“Sis/Serena!” Clemont and Ash called out respectively as they waved at the girls.

“Ash/Big Brother!” the two girls called out as well before running towards the two with Dedenne and Luxray in tow.

“Ash, are you alright?” Serena asked worriedly as she noticed Ash’s wrapped ankle.

“I’m okay Serena,” Ash replied. “Twisted my ankle yesterday, but I’m feeling a lot better thanks to Clemont.” Serena let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at Clemont who smiled back at her.

“Whoa! Clemont did Chespin evolve?” Bonnie said as she and Dedenne marveled at Quilladin.

“Yep, he evolved into Quilladin and beat a Pyroar,” Clemont replied. “He was great.”

“Quil-Quil!” Quilladin declared proudly once more.

“We should get out of here now,” Ash said. “Last thing we need are any more surprises.”

“Right,” Serena said as she reached into her bag and pulled out Ash’s Bond Crystal. Ash smiled and called out his Charizard, Pidgeot, and Pikachu who had greatly missed him. Pikachu was concerned about Ash’s ankle, but calmed quickly down. Clemont recalled all his Pokémon back and the group prepared to leave. Ash, Pikachu, and Serena all mounted on Charizard while Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne got on Pidgeot. With a flap of their wings, the two flying types shot off into the air.

“Hey Serena,” Ash spoke softly to the girl sitting behind him.

“Yeah Ash?” Serena said.

“You wouldn’t be mad if Clemont joined our _sessions_ sometimes, would you?” he asked. Serena gave him an odd look, to which Ash quickly explained the full details of the previous night’s events between the two boys.

“Oh,” Serena said, blinking in surprise. She then shook her head and smiled. “Amazingly Ash, I don’t mind at all.” Ash smiled back at the girl. “Clemont is great and I know he’ll be a big help when the baby comes. Plus, I’m already sharing you with all of your Pokémon, so I guess I wouldn’t mind sharing you with Clemont too.”

“That’s great Serena,” Ash said, happy Serena was as accepting as he was. “And who knows, maybe our little family will just get bigger. We might see some little Clemonts running around in the future too.”

“Maybe,” Serena replied. “But I’m looking more forward to the little one we make.” Serena smiled lovingly at Ash, to which he returned before kissing her on the lips.

“Hey, can I get in on that?” Clemont asked from atop Pidgeot. He had a playful grin on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

“Heh, come here blondie,” Ash said teasingly. Pidgeot flew close to them, letting Ash grab forward and pull Clemont into a searing kiss that left the blonde dazed.

“My turn,” Serena said as she took a hold of Clemont and kissed him as well, surprising the blonde boy as well.

“Hey! I want kisses too!” Bonnie said with a frown. The three teens promptly kissed her forehead. “Not those kinds of kisses!”

The three teens all laughed together, their bond only becoming stronger with each day passing.

**oOoOoOo**

On the western coast of the Kalos region near Cyllage Town, there is a large trench digging into the earth.

At the end of the trench was the remains of a large crashed plane. The wings were torn off and the hull was covered in holes.

Stepping away from the wreckage was a group of figures consisting of two humans and several Pokémon.

The larger of the two naked humans was holding the smaller in his arms with great care. They lacked any clothes, the only exceptions being a black ring with a glowing rainbow gem on the taller’s left wrist. In the smaller humans arms was a small Chespin, and standing next to the taller was a Charizard with a plat of armor around its neck with a black and blue crystal in the center.

“Alain…” spoke the smaller human softly. “W-Where do we go now?”

The taller human sighed. “We’re going to Lumiose City Mairin.”

* * *

 

**You may now start singing my praises.**

**I’ll be honest, I had three main goals with this chapters. The first was to finally get some Ash/Clemont action going since we haven’t seen much human/human action other than Ash and Serena, so I felt it was time for a change of pace. The Pokémon are still going to be a prominent of the story, but it is good to add some human action as well. The second reason was to have Chespin evolve. I do plan on having most, if not all of the Pokémon evolve in this story. Whether this includes Pikachu or not is still up for debate, but I knew I wanted to have Chespin evolve. Just imagine Clemont dealing with a horny Chesnaught.**

**The third reason came up while writing this story. Some people mentioned in the comments that Ash has been far too submissive when dealing with his Pokémon. I decided to turn the tables with that in this chapter. Now that Ash has accepted the new state of life in this story, I get the feeling he’ll be taking charge a lot more often now.**

**And of course, the little tease at the end. What does it mean? Tune in to find out.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope all of you enjoyed it as well.**

**Next Time – Mother of Surprises**

**Ash and the crew arrive in Vaniville town. Ash and Serena search for Serena’s mother Grace, but come to a shocking surprise. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie discover what’s happened to the people of the town.**

**Until next time, please review!**


	8. Rewrite or New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE!!!

**NOT AN UPDATE!!!**

Hey guys, been  a while.

Sorry for the long delays in updates on this story. Things have been tricky for a while, but I’ve been getting the itch to write once more. As of now, Trainers Reversed is my favorite story, however as of now I’m having some problems with it.

As of now, while the story is good, has a lot of plot-holes, especially when concerning the pokemon each trainer has, namely Ash. As many of you know, Ash has several pokemon in this story that he did not officially catch like Haunter (Gengar), Larvitar, and Riolu. Also, I had missed a golden opportunity with leaving out Ash’s other 29 Tauros besides the one I kept. Along with that he also got Pokemon he traded away like Ambipom who was also owned by Dawn. How do I explain that? Also, I really didn’t have an explanation for how Legendaries were affected.

Another problem the current story has is that while I’m okay with the idea of Pokemon domming humans, I can’t really say the fic is as I set it up to be. Even though many of the Pokemon use the humans for pleasure, there really is no sense of pokemon training humans in the actual sense of the phrase. While that is a concept I don’t mind, it isn’t really what I’m looking for.

Last but not least, despite with how the story was going, I truly did have no real end-game plan for what I had in mind for the rest of the story. I honestly just made it up as I went along with no real clear view with what I would do near the end. I do have a few other chapters planned, but as of now I’m not sure. This includes not having an idea on how to add future returning characters into the mix.

-

So here’s the deal my friends, I need YOUR help. I need your help in deciding the future of what I do next.

Now while I would like to continue this story, there are too many problems to ignore. So, what I’m considering is making a new story, a new one with a few more fixes in the story and a start far earlier in the series. However, it would be a shame to see the current story be left as it were, as I still do enjoy it. So here’s what I’m going to do. You, my readers, are going to choose what I do.

You read correctly my friends, I’m putting the fate of this story in your hands. Please let me know in the comments what you would prefer.

Would you like to see a brand new story with a similar plot starting from an earlier point in the anime?

Or

Would you prefer to see me continue the current story, but take the time to rewrite certain scenes?

If I end up writing a brand new story, it will allow for older characters and scenarios to appear more naturally, but it will take longer to see other characters in future generations.

If I end up continuing the current story, I will take time to rewrite a lot of it. Many of the Pokemon Ash has on his team will not be included and I will put it strickly to pokemon he’s officially caught (or was the last person to have caught them), so no Riolu, Gengar, or Larvitar. Though in return he will get all 30 of his Tauros. There will also be changes to the plot, such as the character being more embracing to the events that transpired.

As I said, please let me know in the comments. Each comment or review will be added to the overall score, and through that I will decide the fate of this story.

Thanks again for all the support my friends. Until next time.


	9. Poll for the Future

Hey guys, ZeroRestrainst here.

First, let me say thanks to all of you guys for your great support. It’s because of your support that I still desire to continue writing and want to do my best in coming up with fun and interesting stories. However, I need your help now more than ever.

A few months ago, I declared that the current version of Trainers Reversed is being discontinued. Now that doesn’t mean I’m relinquishing the concept entirely. Instead, I’ve been considering a sort of spiritual successor that will take the elements of Trainers Reversed and bring it in a new and more well-made version. However, as I’ve read your comments, I’ve considered three possible options for the new story, and as of now I’m seriously stuck on which one I want to do. That’s where you guys come in.

I will be putting up a poll for the future of this story’s successor. I will be desciribing the three different options for the new story, and I want you guys to comment on which story concept you like the best. Whichever story gets the most votes will be the new incarnation of Trainers Reversed. I will be taking the votes until this time next week where I will decide the final outcome. For the record I will be taking consideration of the votes from both Archiveofourown and Paperfox19’s sites, and the combination will decided the final outcome. All three of these concepts will take elements from the original story and remake use it in some way. Also, on big change I’m doing regardless of whichever story I pick is that the mysterious creature that causes the change will now be an Ultra Beast rather than a vengeful alien. He will simply be known as UB-Lust.

However, before I officially list the choices, I think it’s time I give you guys the new title for this new story. Trainers Reversed never really fit, so from now on this new story will be known as-

** Pokemon the Lust World **

Time for the options.

-o-o-o-

Option A – the Rewrite

The option for PLW is a full-on rewrite of the original version still set in the Kalos region. This version of the story will follow the events of its predecessor with a few changes. The humans will be more accepting of their new scenarios, and some of the teams will be changed up, primarily Ash’s. The main problem with this is that I don’t want to mess with the canon too much as this season is far into the anime’s history, and honestly it would create new plot-holes for the old on to follow. Also, I feel it would be a bit slow redoing the original story. Also, I have little real ideas that I have not done before for this story.

-o-o-o-

Option B – the Replace

This option for PLW is instead the same premise as the first, but instead it starts off all the way back in the Kanto region, just before Ash enters the Pokemon League. This is the concept I’m most interested in, as it would include elements from KetchumAllShipping Adventure, which I’m sad to say is being discontinued, but mostly still stays in the realm of it’s own original thing. This story takes the elements of the series and spins them in an even lewder twist that either of it’s two predecessors, but it also takes elements that should have happened in the series and adds them in. For example, Ash still obtains his 30 Tauros, bangs them all, and later trades 29 of them to receive 29 Pokemon he never received in the original series. Also, this story will keep the travelling companions and allow them to collect new Pokemon, as well as introducing certain characters earlier. Also, most if not all the pokemon on our heroes’ teams will be evolving, allowing for some big and interesting fun. This story I feel has the most potential for new possibilities and ideas, as well as being the one I wish to write the most.

-o-o-o-

Option C – the Restart

This option for PLW is the most unique of the bunch. Taking place several years after the UB-Lust appears, Ash is a new trainer wishing to tame and battle many Pokemon along with his friends. This story does not follow the original anime and instead basically makes it a sort of post-apocalypse story. While I do like the concept, it is the one I wish to write the least. The only reason I even considered it is because it introduces other-region characters far earlier in the series.

-o-o-o-

So there we go, the three options for the new story. I know I’m technically not supposed to be bias, but I can’t help but think Option B is the best in my opinion. It allows for new lore to build up without entirely destroying the old lore. Plus, it helps pick up where KetchumAllShipping never got to. However, like I said, I’ll leave it to you guys.

See you guys next week for the final result. Until next time!


	10. And the Winner is...

Hey guys, ZeroRestraints here!

So a week has passed and it is time to pass judgment on the future of this story. First off, let me say again how grateful I am to everyone’s support in my endeavors. I know a lot of you have been sad to know that Trainers Reversed and KetchumAllShipping Adventure have been discontinued, but please know that the reason is that I just don’t feel a strong urge to continue those stories as I used to. While I still do like them, they had many problems and inconsistencies that simply killed any desire I had to continue them. Still, I’m not going to completely forget them or disregard them. Both these stories helped inspire this new concept into existence. In fact, you could consider this new story as the official love-child of these two stories, and I hope you guys will love it as much as its parent.

But enough about that. Let’s get to the reason why we’re here. After several votes from AO3, Paperfox19’s site, and messages from everyone, the winner for the story poll by a landslide is…

**Option B – The Replace**

I can’t deny it, I’m really happy that this was the option that everyone picked. I know I probably shouldn’t be biased, but damn it I really wanted this story to win. While the three all had chances to prove interesting, Option A was pretty much just me writing the story again and the lore was proving tricky, and Option C I was having trouble coming up with an actual plot. Option B not only lets me follow the existing plot with little canonical problems, yet it still remains open enough for me to come up with my own original ideas. In short, I am left with the best of the choices in my opinion. So again, thanks everyone.

Now don’t think I’m just going to leave it at that. Since you guys have been a big help, I’ve decided to answer some questions you guys asked about the story as well as share some new info about the story I have yet to reveal. So here we go- First off, some questions.

-o-o-o-

_Q-01 – Will the XY gang (Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie) be at the start of the story?_

Sorry to say guys, but no. While I do like the XY gang, they will not be present at the start of the story. The story starts off in the original anime, sometime before the Indigo League. This means that Ash will be travelling initially with Misty and Brock.

However, don’t think that you guys will have to wait all the way to XY to see these guys, far from it. I’ve actually come up with plans that will help introduce Ash’s travelling companions from future regions far earlier in the series. The reason for this is that I would like to have Ash’s friends join in not only earlier but develop along with the rest of the other characters.

When will they join? You’ll just have to wait and see.

-o-o-o-

_Q-02 – Are the characters going to be aged up?_

I got this comment a lot, and after some consideration, I’ve decided that yes, all the character partaking in lewd acts in the story will be aged up. The reason is to avoid any complaints, as well as my own preference. Trainers Reversed was the first time I dabbled in using minors, so I can’t say I’m all that fond of it, at least not in my own stories.

Instead, the youngest a character will be to join in on the fun will be 16. This mostly applies to younger characters like Max and Bonnie. Ash and the others will be aged up to match with this, so please bear with it.

-o-o-o-

_Q-03 – Will Jessie and James be joining our heroes this time around?_

The answer to this is a big fat NO.

Sorry, but while I did have Jessie and James as well as Meowth switch sides the first time around, recent changes in opinion have left me less than appealed to their characters. In short, they annoy the crap out of me. Honestly, if there is one thing that annoys me the most about the Pokémon anime, is how long Team Rocket has been pining for Pikachu and it’s never really been enjoyable for me. The only good things I can say about them is that they’ve helped our heroes’ Pokémon evolve, but any other situation can result in the same. I really like the Sun & Moon anime because they are less prominent, and we can focus more on Ash and his new friends.

Now don’t worry, Team Rocket won’t be completely gone from the story. I have other plans for the troublesome trio, but you guys will just have to wait and see.

-o-o-o-

_Q-04 – Will I be following the anime just like in KetchumAllShipping Adventure?_

Yes and No, more or less.

What I mean is that while I will be following the anime’s general progressions, such as Ash and the gang going to the Orange Islands after the Indigo League, I will be doing a lot of my own thing as well. A lot of the filler-ish episodes will either be replaced or removed with my own story ideas that will focus on either the characters or the new world order that has arisen, the former being the more prominent. As of now, I’ve already got plans for the first 20+ chapters of the story, with many of them involving new and different scenes that really change up the way you view the anime.

Yes, I will be following the regional stories, but the in-betweens are going to be a whole new kettle of fish for fun new adventures. No useless filler unless it’s one I really like.

-o-o-o-

_Q-05 – Will the characters be naked in this version?_

This one I’m not so sure on.

One of the main points of interest my original Trainers Reversed story had was the fact that Ash and the gang and all other humans had their clothes destroyed by their Pokémon, and in turn would be travelling around in the nude. While this concept is interesting, I’m not so sure I want to go along with it. The reason isn’t that I don’t find it interesting, but I have other ideas that could help add in the sexy factor.

Actually, Trainers Reversed was meant to originally have the characters eventually regain their clothes. They would discover a new ability of the Bond Crystals that would allow them to generate sexy clothing that protected them from the elements in general.

I don’t plan the exact same thing for this story though. Instead, I’m thinking of having Ash and the gang lose their original clothing at first, but they quickly replace it with new sexy travel clothing that accentuates their new outlooks and appearances.

-o-o-o-

_Q-06 – Will the story focus solely on Ash, or will the other characters get to shine?_

One thing I never really tried to do in Trainers Reversed was give the other characters focus without including Ash in some way. It’s no secret that Ash is my favorite character, as KetchumAllShipping Adventures was anything to go by. Trainers Reversed while it involved nearly everyone, it mostly focused on Ash’s point of view of things. While there is nothing wrong with that, that is not what I have in mind for this story.

While it will still mostly focus on Ash, I will be taking chapters where Ash is part of a second plot or takes a backseat entirely. Also, I will focus quite a bit on the relationships between Ash and his companions, both old and new, as well as their relationships each other.

-o-o-o-

_Q-07 – Will you equalize the genders of Ash’s Pokémon?_

It’s no secret that in the previous version of the story, Ash had a surplus male Pokémon in contrast to his female ones, and that’s without counting the other 29 Tauros that did not join in. This time around, while I will try even things out not just by making more of his cannon Pokémon female, but by also giving him several new Pokémon which are female. I will not be changing the genders of any of the Pokémon that have been canonically confirmed in the Japanese dub, but that may change for some of the Pokémon whose gender was only confirmed in the English dub.

Most of the information I get for my stories I research from sites like Serebii or more often Bulbapedia. Bulbapedia is where I’ve found that many of the genders of Ash’s Pokémon are not technically confirmed, but rather only confirmed in the English dub, which isn’t always right – (Plays scene of Brock saying fire is strong against water here) or even considered canon. For some I will follow what the English Dub says, however for others I may just change it up to help build up Ash’s female Pokémon roster and add some diversity.

-o-o-o-

So with that all said I hope I’ve answered most of your questions for this new story. If you guys have any more, please comment down below and ask and I’ll try to answer when I can. I hope you guys are looking forward to this new tale as much as I am.

Before I leave though, I have a few questions for you guys. Your answers will help shape the future of this story. Now here we go-

_Q1 – What Pokémon do you want to see Ash obtain/bang not counting legendaries? What Pokémon do you want to see him trade his 29 Tauros for?_

This question is pretty self-explanatory. I want to know what Pokémon you guys think Ash should get not counting any canon captures or legendaries. I do plan for Ash to catch some legendaries in this story, so I don’t want to see the comments filled with just legendaries. I want interesting and different choices for Pokémon, ones that would be interesting for Ash to catch and bang, as well as trade for his 29 other Tauros. While he will have some fun with full herd, I do plan on trading them off for some other possible Pokémon.

_Q2 – What Pokémon do you want to see Ash’s friends obtain?_

Kinda the same as the last question, basically what Pokémon do you want to see Ash’s travelling companions gain and bang. I plan to make the other characters a bit more prominent, and I want the to have team near as large as Ash’s and have just as much importance. Like Ash, I want interesting and different choices you’d normally wouldn’t expect. I will accept legendary Pokémon for this one as I’m curious as to what legendary Pokémon you think Ash’s friends should obtain.

-o-o-o-

Well I hope you guys give me some interesting suggestions on the different Pokémon and scenarios you’d like to see.

That’s all I got for now. Thanks again for all your support. Look out for the first chapter of Pokémon the Lust World coming out hopefully soon.

Until next time!


End file.
